<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eastern Isle by itscoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107106">The Eastern Isle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoco/pseuds/itscoco'>itscoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Galadia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Cult, F/M, Giant Crossover - Freeform, Magic, Sea Voyage, The Grand Finale, another magical quest, book 4 of 4, fairytale AU, fate of the world and whatnot, i know yall like kissing, pirate vibes, shadow knights?, tons of marriage and kissing and stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoco/pseuds/itscoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees as her hair fell like a curtain around her face. She began to try to collect her thoughts. All over the kingdoms of Galadia, Shad’s followers were being called back to the Eastern Isle to prepare for his resurrection.<br/>Time was of the essence, she finally realized.<br/>And she didn’t have a moment to lose.<br/>~~<br/>THE GRAND FINALE!!! The final work in the Chronicles of Galadia series. We return to Galadia, about two years after the events of the previous story (magic of pegasus). There's an ancient evil stirring across the sea, a power that's been hiding for centuries- one that Sasha, a witch with a dark past, believes can be stopped with the right team of magical volunteers. Together, our unlikely band of heroes (Katelyn, Travis, Aphmau, Aaron, Zane, Nana, plus the wizards and werewolves) set sail across the ocean to the Eastern Isle, hoping to kill what's left of Shad's soul before he can turn the whole world against them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aarmau - Relationship, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Travlyn, sasha/laurence...? maybe?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Galadia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY YOU!!!! hey. hi. this is in fact the fourth installment in the series, which means it's not gonna make much sense unless you've read the first three. If you wanna read this one first, that's fine, I'm not the boss of you. Just a warning that it is very much a continuation of all the three previous stories, and though I do my best to catch you up on all of them, you still might wanna read them first. Having said that, enjoy the finale of the series! I had fun writing it and I hope y'all like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~</p>
<p>
  <span>Once upon a time, there was a mystical, magical land called Galadia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a world with witches, wizards, werewolves, mermaids, animals that could think and speak, power that could influence nature itself, there lived three close friends. There was a princess gifted with her own type of magic, by the name of Irene. Her guard, a wizard by the name of Esmond. And a magics-user, a good friend of both Irene and Esmond’s- Shad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These three friends grew up together, sharing everything they had, growing both in character and in their skills together. All who knew these three, their families, their hometowns- they were all filled with hope at the thought of them and what they could do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene, a kind princess, had a connection with animals and nature that had never been seen before, being able to communicate with animals, make crops flourish, and heal any injury with the slightest touch. Her expertise in wildlife, the natural world, and her sense of justice and peace were unparalleled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esmond, never far from her side, was known far and wide as the land’s greatest protector, possessing a vast enough knowledge of magical lore and how to turn it to his will that all who came seeking his wisdom came to know him as a leader. Over time, he became the founder of the first wizard’s guild, and proceeded to pass on his teachings for generations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shad, however, outshined both of them in skill and power. Orphaned at a young age, he took to teaching himself as much as he was able, fascinated with the way he could bend things, people, and reality in ways nobody he knew could. Hearing about the mystical princess in a faraway kingdom who seemed to possess the same ability, he traveled miles and miles to meet her. And it wasn’t long before the friendship between all three magics-users formed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For years, legends of the trio spread across the land. Stories about destructive storms being magically blown away, volcanoes erupting flowers instead of lava, struggling villages being blessed with overly bountiful harvests. The princess, the wizard, and the magics-user became symbols of good, the ones the world looked to in times of need. And they continued to grow and learn together, changing the world day by day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one day, however, that they reached a disagreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shad, encouraged by the difference they were making in the world, began to put together his own idea of a perfect existence, a perfect society in his own eyes. The power he, as well as his two friends, possessed- it was greater than anyone had seen before. Why stop at simply helping people? Why not guide them further?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He proposed his idea to Irene, who unlike Esmond, had been born with magic without being born from witches, just like Shad. He described his flawless world, and how they had been selected by fate to rule it. Their power could eradicate every imperfection, erase anything, and twist reality as they saw fit. But Irene was frightened by what Shad described, and condemned his ideas, insisting that there was only darkness and destruction in his future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Shad continued to nurture his idea, seeing things his own way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Shad turned to darker magic, Irene and Esmond began to spend more time together away from Shad, and their friendship grew strained and weak. The further Shad descended into his own destructive beliefs, the more distant his once family-like friends seemed to become.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day, Shad began to become jealous of just how close Irene and Esmond seemed to be, and his frustration grew into anger. Their misunderstanding of his true intentions drove him to madness, and he abandoned their quest for good permanently. He vowed to bring down humanity, turning it into the darker, more perfect version he’d been dreaming of for so long on his own. Esmond and Irene saw the effect he seemed to be having on the land and those who he was able to convince, and decided that he needed to be stopped once and for all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they confronted him and begged him to turn back to the light. When he refused, they had no choice but to act. For the protection of each other and Galadia itself, they battled against their old friend, killing him and therefore ending what would have been an age of misery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Esmond and Irene went down in history as the most powerful magics-users the land had ever known, bringing with them centuries of happiness and prosperity that was kept alive through legend and those who knew of them. They were hailed as heroes, bringers of justice who sealed Shad’s dark power far away on the forbidden Eastern Isle, the barren island that had once been his hometown. Some say a piece of his soul still remains there, festering and seeking a revenge it cannot achieve with only a fraction of what it once was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Galadia lives on, stronger and happier than ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Sasha’s dream, she could hear him calling out to her and the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where she stood, she could tell she was back in the dark, crumbling underground stone tomb that used to seem so familiar. The dark columns and dim torches that never seemed to go out framed what she could see, as well as a handful of figures turned away from her. They were facing the stone casket against the far wall, which she knew had once been cracked and abandoned. Now, however, a halo of spells surrounded it, glowing runes, sparkling symbols and ritualistic designs wrapping around it like planets orbiting around the sun. They glowed against the other people in the tomb, casting long shadows across the mossy floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked almost like it had the day Sasha had left it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she could tell something was different. The others in the tomb could tell as well, holding their breath and looking expectantly to the glowing casket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My followers…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a voice breathed. Quiet. Barely a whisper, but it still commanded the attention of all who listened. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It seems I need you now more than ever. Your purpose has finally come to light.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All around the stone chamber, the people- some seeming to be made of shadows, only fragments, like Sasha- began to turn to each other in excitement. The enchantments circling the casket pulsed with light, the magic strengthening. All Shad’s followers knew what “purpose” he was referring to. All their work, their dedication, was paying off. Whatever Shad was calling out to them for could only mean their success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Sasha only felt dread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My power has begun to reach beyond this cursed island,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the voice continued, and they all listened. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Far away, I sensed an opportunity and I rose to it, testing to see how my strength had grown. I began to feel memories, pain, love, hopes and dreams and fears. But they weren’t my own.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spells glowed brighter once again, drawing power from the piece of soul still living inside the casket. It was tiny, but that was all it had to be. With the help of the followers it had called to it over many centuries, it was strengthening. Working towards regaining abilities it once had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was able to drain them,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the voice said. His followers stared in awe. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just as I could in my days of walking among men. I took away a human identity, erasing their memories and emotions.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking, one follower with a black hood pulled over his hair came to stand in front of the others. “You… were able to create a remnant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just one, but the beginning of many more to come,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shad’s voice echoed in all their heads. His followers stirred in the crowd, gasping and looking to the casket in amazement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means… after all these years…” the follower in front whispered, hardly daring to believe it. “All our work is amounting to something. Your power is returning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>With my power to turn humans to remnants, the clock begins to tick faster,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shad spoke. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My influence can no longer be stifled. The final steps can finally be put into motion. I see a glorious day in our future, my followers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha could feel the energy emanating from the casket. It was warm, inviting. Calling her to come back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet she only felt ice in her veins. If he was implying what it sounded like he was, then it wouldn’t mean anything other than doom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m reaching out, calling to all who belong here,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shad continued as his followers listened intently. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My power grows with every passing day. Our years and years of idly waiting while the world moves on without me- without our vision- are coming to a close. The final ritual is within reach. It’s time for me to return. It’s time to show the world my truth.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It finally set in. After all this time, Shad’s resurrection was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galadia would be brought to darkness, humanity turned to remnants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the followers in the tomb began to bustle with joy and anticipation, Sasha felt herself drawing back, flying away from it all. It was fading fast, the dim cave-like tomb and the entity it housed disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open. She bolted upright in bed, the blanket falling off her shoulders into her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t heard that voice in a long, long time. And she was hoping she wouldn’t have to again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she attempted to catch her breath, she ran a hand through her long, sleek white hair. She was nowhere near Shad’s tomb, but home at the witch’s guild. The sun had barely begun to rise on the cloudline, visible from the several tall windows in the enormous shared bedroom Sasha slept in with her fellow witches. It was very still and quiet, too early for many of the girls to have gotten up yet. Nobody seemed to notice her abrupt awakening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees as her hair fell like a curtain around her face. She began to try to collect her thoughts. All over the kingdoms of Galadia, Shad’s followers were being called back to the Eastern Isle to prepare for his resurrection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time was of the essence, she finally realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she didn’t have a moment to lose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing back the sheets and not even bothering to change out of her nightclothes, Sasha began to run down the stairs leading to the floor far below. She frantically tried to put together a plan in her head, thinking about who she needed to contact first. What she could possibly do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First and foremost, however, she needed to find Lucinda. This was nothing Sasha was going to be able to do alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sasha quietly exited the room full of sleeping people, it had the distinct impression of calm before a storm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, and many miles away, the people of the Twin Kingdoms were enjoying a beautiful morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the last of the cold winter weather finally fading away, people were able to return to working and playing outside, feeling the sun and watching the trees begin to re-grow leaves as well as hillsides becoming painted with fields of flowers. The springtime festival wasn’t far off, and many families were preparing already, weeks in advance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One family in particular was enjoying some time together over tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within one of the many sunlit dining rooms and parlors of the castle just outside the village, three members of the royal family sat together around a circular table, chatting and sipping tea. King Eric himself poured the tea for his daughter and son-in-law, just as spirited as ever as he chuckled at a joke he had just told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And THAT,” he said, setting the teapot down in the center of the table. “Is why most people advise against me performing at the springtime festival anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Katelyn rolled her eyes, sitting back in her seat, but Prince Travis- who was sitting next to her and had been too caught up in Eric’s story to even touch his cup- laughed out loud, shaking his head and grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it was a thing for members of the royal family to put on some kind of a show,” he said, looking excitedly between Katelyn and Eric. “I guess things were just different last year because of the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they were,” Katelyn explained, still shooting an exasperated look at her father. “It’s partially why I was so eager to go through with the idea to combine the festival with our marriage celebration. When we had to get you all caught up to speed on customs and traditions and such in the kingdom, I sort of… danced around that detail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis raised an eyebrow at his wife. Despite being a prince, he had spent 16 years of his life being raised by wizards in the woods. Though it was done for his good and to protect him from his father, the Demon Warlock, it resulted in a certain degree of obliviousness to the outside world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked, giving her a small nudge. “Afraid they’re gonna try to make you sing or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Precisely,” Katelyn grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis smirked, glancing at Eric. Eric and Katelyn both shared similar shades of blue hair, though Katelyn’s sky-blue eyes were much lighter than her father’s. Her eyes were just one of the many things Travis absolutely adored about her. Another one was her stubbornness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why not?” Eric ventured, sitting down across from the two of them. “You know you’ve got a beautiful voice, and a heck of a stage presence-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Katelyn said, burying her head in her hands. “As long as I have any influence over the people as princess, I will NOT have to sing in front of an audience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis suddenly felt incredibly smug. “She’s sung for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re different,” Katelyn said, muffled through her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost like we go way back or something,” he said fondly, running a hand down her hair. “Like we were childhood friends that eventually grew into passionate lovers separated by fate and then you had to fight a dragon to save me and now we’re living happily ever after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn glanced back at him in what was probably supposed to be a scowl, but he didn’t miss the hint of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something like that,” she said sarcastically. Under the table, Travis’s hand drifted over to Katelyn’s, and she took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was also the whole betrothal-since-birth thing,” Eric thought aloud, looking up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yeah, but the dragon though!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I’m not denying it isn’t a legendary story!” Eric said defensively. “And I’m glad it brought you two together in another way. I just think maybe I deserve a little credit too.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Katelyn said, rolling her eyes again. But she smiled at Travis, and he smiled back. The two of them had been married to bring the twin kingdoms together, but by the time they were of age it was more of a deliberate choice on their part because of genuine love for each other as opposed to duty. Though Travis had come to love his kingdom as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them looked up when there was a soft knock on the door leading into the bright room they were in, and one of the doors was pushed open by a maidservant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen Elizabeth, your majesties,” she said with a quick bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis felt Katelyn tense slightly beside him as Elizabeth, Katelyn’s mother, entered the room. She resembled her daughter a good deal, her sky-blue curls rolling over her shoulders as well as bright, intelligent blue eyes that always seemed to pop against whatever she was wearing. Today it was a very simple burgundy gown, a humble outfit for a queen that had spent nearly eighteen years in exile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For years, people had believed that Elizabeth’s rebelliously flirtatious side had led her to unfaithfulness against her husband, King Eric. While Katelyn was growing up, Elizabeth had lived on the streets and out of the public eye. Once her name was cleared, she eventually returned to the palace. It had taken some getting used to for everyone, especially her own family. She had only actually been around for a few months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope I’m not, well… interrupting,” Elizabeth said, still hanging back by the doorway. She almost seemed nervous, and Travis didn’t blame her. She was still working on finding her place in the family after being gone for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief silence before Eric finally cleared his throat, deciphering that it was probably his place to respond. “Oh, no,” he said, glancing back at the tea. “We’re just chatting. Catching up. Since Katelyn lives at the Valkrum castle most of the time, heh. Just… want to make sure they feel welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, of course,” Elizabeth said, nodding and giving Katelyn a soft smile. Katelyn attempted to return a shaky one back. “Yes. I’d heard you two were stopping by again today. How are… things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis glanced at Katelyn, who seemed to be looking to him for help. He tried to shake off the awkward, turning back to Elizabeth. “Things are good!” he said brightly, putting an arm around Katelyn. “I’ve been learning a lot about running a kingdom, finances, diplomacy, things like that. Katelyn’s very good at teaching me sparring as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s really only so much swordfighting and knife-throwing I can show you,” Katelyn said. “The guys at the wizard’s guild do all the fun stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need magic to be good at fighting,” Travis assured her. “I may be half warlock or whatever but I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to learn to punch people like you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth chuckled softly, rubbing her hands together and looking away from the two of them to Eric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually… came because I need to speak to you,” she said, rocking back and forth on her feet. “Privately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Eric’s face slipped off, and he raised his eyebrows at her. Katelyn frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” he asked, turning to face her fully. She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said. “I don’t think… maybe. Just, if you don’t mind, I just need to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric looked back at Katelyn and Travis one last time before getting up, heading towards the door and following Elizabeth out into the hallway. Before long they had both disappeared, and the doors closed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis turned back around to look at Katelyn curiously, finally taking his teacup off the table. “I wonder what that’s about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully it’s no big deal,” Katelyn said, diverting all her attention to a strawberry puff on her plate. “I hate to say it, but I miss back when we never knew where she was or what she was up to. I’m glad she and dad have sort of… reunited, but I just don’t know how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll both grow into it,” Travis said with a shrug, taking a sip. “I had to learn how to talk to people that weren’t my uncles. And in the meantime, you’ll always have me to practice on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Katelyn said, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “At least I’ll always have you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep within the forest kingdom far away, Queen Aphmau was strolling through the palace garden, watering the flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed very small out all by herself, framed against the vast sea of plants and the towering castle walls behind her. But this was the only part of the castle that really felt like hers, and this is where she liked to be. Any chance she got to escape being the queen, she came out to tend to the garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it had been nearly three and a half years since the previous queen- her jaded mother- had been dethroned (as in pushed off a cliff), Aphmau still occasionally found it difficult to feel comfortable anywhere in the palace walls. The palace as well as the kingdom itself had suffered Queen Sylvanna’s abuse for so long that she left a distinct impression on it. Out in the garden, Aphmau felt more connected to the magical gift she’d inherited by being in the lineage of Lady Irene. She could take a second to breathe, and sometimes chat with whatever animals came by to visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the past few years, Aphmau had really had a chance to experiment with the magic she’d spent so long having no idea she possessed. It did wonders for healing, reversing harmful curses, protecting. It certainly came in handy when it came to her closest circle of friends, who were all prone to being a bit rowdy and needed healing fairly often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau couldn’t help but wonder if Irene herself ever had that sort of issue with werewolves while she was alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau came to a pause at the end of a long line of bright, healthy roses. They always seemed to be doing very well regardless of the season, and rarely needed any help from her or the royal gardeners. Then her eyes fell on a planter’s box pushed in the corner, hidden in the shadows of the roses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a small, sparse agapanthus bush. It looked to have been abandoned, the color faded and the stems dead and twisted. She took a step closer, looking sadly at the sickly looking plant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She inhaled quietly, closing her eyes and reaching out with one arm. She reached out to the tiny amount of life still left in the flowers, and urged it to grow and come forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, watching as the leaves and stems began to straighten back up, dark green flooding back into them. Tiny white blooms began to appear, unfurling at a supernatural speed. Before long, the bush was flourishing, bursts of bright blue covering it all over. The agapanthuses bloomed happily, the sun shining down on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau smiled, turning and walking away. Hopefully the gardeners would see the miraculous recovery and would give them a second chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had only just begun to reach back out for her watering can when she noticed someone approaching. She straightened up, recognizing him as one of her advisors, an older man who had spent several years of his life working in the palace stables. Once Sylvanna died, a good deal of re-staffing happened, and he turned out to have a considerable amount of knowledge on politics and the kingdom itself. So he spent plenty of time consulting Aphmau on queenly duties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, your highness,” he said once he’d gotten a bit closer, pausing to give her a short bow. She’d grown accustomed to this greeting a long time ago and was more than used to it now, but for a while it was in stark contrast to the way she’d been greeted before when she worked as a scullery maid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Gavin,” Aphmau said, coming to meet him. “Did… I forget something? Did I forget another charity event?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not this time,” Gavin said, shaking his head. “You’re needed in the grand hall. It… seems there’s trouble in the villages. We’ve had people come seeking help before but it seems to gradually be getting more serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Aphmau said, blinking. “Bandits? Or those raccoons again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bit less… typical,” Gavin said, thinking. “You’d better come hear it for yourself. We’ve got a man waiting to speak to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau nodded in agreement, and Gavin turned to head back towards the large stone archway leading into the castle. Aphmau hurried behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before much longer, Aphmau had taken her place on the single throne at the end of the grand hall. She had donned a velvet purple cape, just to attempt to maintain an air of regality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A handful of people stood near her end of the hall, the standard group for consultings like this as well as just whoever was around at the time. There were a couple guards by the door on the opposite end and of course, Gavin, positioned close to Aphmau’s throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On her other side stood Aaron, ever vigilant. Even the black and red wolf ears on top of his head stood up perfectly straight. Though he stood at attention and didn’t look back at Aphmau, everyone in the palace knew that the two of them were together. No one was quite sure what the protocol was for the queen being in a relationship with one of the palace staff, much less a werewolf. So they just continued treating Aaron as one of the guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may as well have been at that point, considering the amount of time he spent personally standing by the queen’s side. And that’s how she liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other end of the grand hall, the two heavy double doors were pushed open and one of the servants led a young man in. He seemed on edge, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for commoners coming to speak to the queen. By his clothes, he seemed to be a merchant of some kind. He looked around, his expression shifting to awe at the spectacle of the stained glass windows and chandeliers and velvet carpet. Aphmau tried very hard not to look haughty or vain as she sat at the end of it, and she arranged her face in what she hoped looked like a welcoming smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you’re trying to swallow a frog,” Aaron whispered back to her, hardly even moving from his post. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Aphmau hissed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant from the village finally came to stand before her, the servant heading off to the side. He dipped down in a bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-good morning, your highness,” he stammered. Though this had happened countless times before, Aphmau felt her face get hot again. Something about the concept of coming across as intimidating to anyone felt very strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” she responded with a nod. “I’m told there’s trouble in the villages? What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant stood up completely, clasping his hands together and looking up at her. “There certainly is,” he said, seeming to regain his composure as he remembered his purpose. “It’s unnatural. Nothing we’ve ever seen before, surely it’s some form of dark magic. We- we don’t know what to do about it, and they’re causing such havoc-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dark magic? And who’s ‘they’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… a small number of people have gone missing, you see,” the merchant explained. “Hermits, recluses, people living alone. The kind of people only us marketplace workers recognize. And… they’ve sort of turned up again. But they’re different. Very different. They’ve… gone all dark. They don’t speak. They’re faces are all disfigured and something about their bodies, the way they walk… it’s spooky. They’re like scarecrows, burnt to a crisp. No light behind the eyes. They wander back into the villages, overturning carts, attacking the wildstock, a few of them have even started fires.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The village people are being transformed into these… husks?” Aphmau asked, feeling her palms go strangely dry. “And you’re sure they were village people before? It’s not just a trick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re terrorizing everyone,” the merchant assured her, eyes wide. “People say before they disappeared they would say strange things, about not being able to remember their pasts, or what they needed to do that day. They’d act out of character. It’s like… it’s like their very </span>
  <em>
    <span>souls </span>
  </em>
  <span>were sucked away. And those dark husks are all that were left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau stared at the ground, trying to process everything he’d said without looking too overwhelmed. It certainly did sound like dark magic. An especially haunting kind of dark magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many of them are there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only three or four,” the merchant said. “But they’re covering plenty of ground. Whatever they’ve become, they’re very destructive. They can’t be reasoned with. They’re terrifying. Human… but at the same time not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau tried to wrack her brain, thinking hard about everything she knew about magic. She really only knew about her own, and the history of Irene’s gift. She knew there was worlds’ more out there, but it was never anything she’d been a part of. Her mother had dabbled in dark magic sometimes, but all if it had been stolen. And as far as she knew none of it sounded anything like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not the first to come to the palace describing this,” Gavin said from Aphmau’s right, turning to her. “It sounded like a ghost story for a while. But more and more people came seeking help and it started to become more concerning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… it’s happening everywhere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau bit her lip, glancing at the back of Aaron’s head. He didn’t move or say anything, and she wished he would. He always seemed to have a knowledge of things she didn’t understand, or would at least have a piece of advice. Sometimes Aphmau very much felt like he was up on the throne with her. Or at least she wished he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright…” she finally sighed, leaning back against the back of the throne. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention. We’ll try to work this out as soon as we can. I think we just need to put a little more research into what exactly is making people go off like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the merchant turned to follow the servant back out the doors, Aphmau continued to stare at the floor, deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it was definitely nothing she’d ever heard of before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing to contribute?” she asked Aaron softly, looking back at him. He watched the merchant leave, only responding with a shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll send people to go see it for themselves,” Gavin said, addressing Aphmau with a quick bow. She nodded in affirmation as he, too, turned and headed towards the doors on the other end of the grand hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All around the room, guards and servants began to whisper to each other with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds concerning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it’s just a faulty spell and it’ll be cleared up in a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau pursed her lips, hoping that was all it was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not far from the Twin Kingdoms, the wizards’ guild was hidden within the forest, the entrance nestled into a hillside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within the partially underground walls, a number of people bustled around, chatting, visiting residents, or just carrying on about their business. The guild was a chaotic sort of place, home to many wizards as well as a handful of families. It was a place for living, safety, and of course, academic pursuit of magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at that moment, one of the handful of formal classes was in session, the open caveside overlooking the top of the hill filled with a small group of wizard apprentices. This room in particular was a favorite for many, the huge window on the north side of the room providing a view out over the forest while the rest of the guild was mostly underground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The usual teacher of this class, Garroth, stood in the back of the classroom, leaning against the wall. Typically, as one of the well-known patron protector wizards of the land, he was responsible for running a few things at the guild. One of those things involved getting the younger students up to speed on magical history. Today, however, he’d brought in a visitor to speak on his own experiences on the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth’s brother Zane stood at the front of the class, his back to the large sunny window as he presented his long, silver staff to the students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I assume most of you have heard of Esmond’s crystal,” he said, surveying the handful of preteen wizard boys in front of him while gesturing to the glasslike shard at the top of the staff. A few of them nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was able to retrieve part of it around two years ago,” he explained. “During my… ah, travels. It wasn’t my original plan, but I encountered someone who I’d eventually come to be very close to who was looking for it. Esmond’s crystal, as I mentioned earlier, was destroyed and split into three shards. I have one here. The other is a part of the wand of light, which I also mentioned earlier. The third was lost in the ocean somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was it destroyed?” one of the students in the front asked. Zane thought for a moment, his pale blue eyes drifting up towards the ceiling. “If I’m remembering correctly, the fight that killed Shad nearly killed Esmond as well. It’s a good thing the crystal was there to absorb most of the blow, or else neither me </span>
  <em>
    <span>nor </span>
  </em>
  <span>your teacher would be here today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” another student asked, eyes wide as he looked back and forth between Zane and Garroth. “That stuff about the Ro’Meaves being descended from Esmond is real? I thought it was a rumor. Like the one about you getting turned into a cyclops because you worked for the Demon Warlock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane shot a glare back at Garroth, who was holding in a laugh. “I already told you, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have both </span>
  </em>
  <span>my eyes,” Zane grumbled, pushing the long black hair that usually hung over one of his eyes out of the way to show them. “It seems Garroth is gonna have to go over object permanence with you people next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of the room, Garroth mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>be nice to my kids.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane rolled his eyes, setting his wand down on the table beside him and attempting to turn his attention back to what he’d thought over to talk about on history before. Garroth was correct in assuming he’d have more general knowledge on the subject, but that didn’t make him any more of a teacher. He unfortunately hadn’t been blessed with the patience Garroth had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Zane went on. “Another good source of information that I happen to have come across is a few pages that had been ripped out of Lady Irene’s personal journal. The whole book has never been found, but there’s a few pages that a… well, a sort of difficult gentleman up in the mountains found a while back. I got to read them. I think it’s a very important piece of information that Shad, before he turned to dark magic, seemed to be very interested in Irene. Romantically. And she returned his feelings, at least until the battle. The source says she sometimes didn’t know who she wanted to choose, Shad or Esmond. In the end it wasn’t either of them. She brought Shad down and records say she married another royal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s super invigorating,” one of the students in the back drawled. Then he perked up. “Can you talk more about the Demon Warlock? Did he sacrifice any babies in front of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Were his eyes actually made out of blood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard he was hiding Shad in his basement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. None of that is true,” Zane spoke up, shaking his head. “From what I could tell, he was using some magic that Shad had in the past. And that’s how he got as powerful as he did. But Shad’s still dead as ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” one student near the front said, looking disappointed. “Well… how about the meif’wa you mentioned before? Was she the person you ‘ended up being very close with’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the attention in the room locked back onto Zane, and he felt his face heat up. Garroth was laughing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see how that’s history related,” Zane growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is! It is history related! Because she’s your wife, right? So she married into Esmond’s bloodline! Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she’s got the other shard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I’m here to talk about the guild and the historical pieces of information I’ve come across on my travels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane certainly had been on many travels. Before he even met his wife he’d spent plenty of time moving around Galadia, helping those in need in an attempt to repay all his time working for the Warlock. Even after that he and his wife Nana had spent a good chunk of time exploring the land and helping out wherever they could. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>encountered several very interesting pieces of history and lore. But by now, the kids had been hooked on the subject of his personal life and they weren’t letting go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I saw her earlier,” one student said. “She’s got pink hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she’s a witch meif’wa!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woahh, you married a meif’wa, sir? Does she… let you touch her cat ears?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane scowled at the third asker, about to respond with something that probably would have resulted in Garroth taking over. But he was interrupted by the door in the back opening slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with perfect timing as ever, there was Nana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shot Zane a small, almost embarrassed smile as every head in the room whipped around to stare at her immediately. Her hair, long and pink, was loosely braided and hung over her shoulder slightly as she leaned her head in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, glancing around. “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to steal your guest speaker. We’re sort of… needed elsewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane gave her an inquisitive look. She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A handful of mouths dropped open as the students began to make the connection. Everyone was craning their necks, twisting around in their seats to look back at her. Zane took his bag and his wand off the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we covered most of it anyway,” he said, mostly directed at Garroth. “All the stuff they’d sit still long enough for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, is THAT your WIFE?” one of the kids gasped, making a goofy face at Zane. “Do you love her, mister Zane? Do you make the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissy kissy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is cute,” another student whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I approve, sir,” another one dutifully informed Zane. He rolled his eyes, pulling the bag over his shoulder and making his way to the back where Garroth was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Nana said again, holding the door open. “I wouldn’t come pull him out if it wasn’t important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, go do whatever you need to,” Garroth said, waving a hand. “I’m sure there’s, like, a threat against some monarchy somewhere, or an evil flock of flesh-eating doves attacking a village.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha… yeah,” Nana laughed, almost nervously. “Something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon, probably,” Zane said to Garroth on the way out. And with that, Zane and Nana ducked out of the classroom while Garroth came back to the front to continue the lesson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth finally came to a stop on the northwestern balcony overlooking the forest, pushing through the curtains that blocked the bright rays of sun. Still curious and a little apprehensive, Eric followed her, and they both came to stand between the curtains with the soft breeze blowing through from outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to drag you away like that,” Elizabeth said, looking at her shoes instead of Eric. “This is just… slightly sensitive information. I just figured you’d want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric, who hadn’t said anything the whole time Elizabeth had been leading him to their private conversation, raised an eyebrow. The longer she was taking to get to her point the more concerned he became.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth finally looked back up at him. “You… you know I spent a very long time in hiding. Away from the palace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric nodded. Elizabeth continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” she sighed, crossing her arms. “I… obviously didn’t have any way of supporting myself. The only aspect I had in my favor was that not many common folk knew who I was. So there wasn’t too much stigma. It was almost like a fresh start, in a way. But I was still living among the rabble. So I had to find a way to make money. Most people weren’t willing to hire a woman off the streets, so… I created my own line of work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Eric knowingly. He stared blankly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he remembered who he was talking to. “Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Elizabeth said briskly, busying herself with brushing invisible dirt off her skirt. “I eventually came to have a place in the slums in the outskirts of the village. Before you get too judgemental, I did have a certain… exclusiveness. I wouldn’t associate myself with just anyone. Most of them don’t matter, that’s not why I’m talking to you now. There is one man in particular where things were a little different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric nodded, gesturing for her to go on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a king, about fifteen years ago, visiting from another kingdom far away,” she said. “I had… heard about him. His handful of secret lovers. His obsessive, crazy wife. I made it a point to run into him. And we hit it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric frowned slightly, wondering where this was going. Whatever it was, he didn’t like the sound of it. He knew he wasn’t responsible for anything Elizabeth did once she’d been cast away. But it was still sort of difficult to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He and I… we were close. About as close as a king and a lady who wasn’t his wife could be. We were very secretive. In the end, when it was time for him to return home to the forest kingdom, I was sad to see him go. But it wasn’t long after that… well, I encountered a bit of a surprise. I had, um… it seems I had become pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric felt like a statue, frozen in place as he stared at Elizabeth’s face. She looked back up at him, trying to read a reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… had a baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Elizabeth whispered. “Zack… the king never knew. I kept it as under wraps as I could. I didn’t know what would happen if the scandal got out. I never sent word, I never told a soul. And then when I finally gave birth, I encountered another shock. I’d been cursed. Our union didn’t result in a human child. But a werewolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth began to ball up the fabric of her skirt, staring out over the horizon. “I… I didn’t know what to do with it. I couldn’t raise a child, and nobody in this part of Galadia would accept a werewolf. I took the baby far away, traveling in the night. I took it to the woods near the forest kingdom. That’s where the werewolves lived. I knew they’d be able to take care of the child. That’s where I left him. I returned to the twin kingdoms and tried to forget it ever happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric realized his mouth was open slightly, and he closed it. He didn’t stop staring at Elizabeth, who now seemed to be watching him for a reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you had a son. Katelyn has a brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Half brother,” Elizabeth whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric tried to process this. He was sure he’d met the queen and king of the forest kingdom a long time ago. More than likely at the same time Elizabeth had met the king herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you this because I figured you would want to know,” Elizabeth said, still softly. “But… there’s something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric’s eyes snapped back to hers. What else could there be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not certain how I know for sure,” she said, voice barely a whisper. “But last night I was out in the village again to visit a friend of mine. I had the guard with me, like usual. And I saw someone in the crowd. He only looked at me for a moment, and then he was gone. But I felt my heart stop. I saw a werewolf boy. And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something desperate in her eyes, like fear. Like someone who’d seen a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You abandoned that baby fifteen years ago. How could you possibly recognize him now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not proud of what I did,” Elizabeth said, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I don’t know how I knew. But I could see it in his face. He knew who I was, too. I don’t know what it could mean, him being here. I don’t know what to do. I just wanted you to know everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally turned back around to look Eric in the eye. Eric looked back at her, and the two of them stood in silence for a moment. Processing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it could mean either,” Eric finally said, running a hand through his hair. “At least… at least I know now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And again, the two of them trailed off into silence. They watched the treetops in the distance sway slightly in the breeze, both of them taking in the new information and contemplating what the future may hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Long after the commotion had settled down in the forest kingdom palace, and an especially long and tedious meeting with a few advisors, Aphmau walked, alone, through the grand hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning had stretched into afternoon, the sun shining just so through the stained glass, casting all kinds of multicolored light across the velvet carpet and the walls. The silence in the hall created a mystical sort of stillness, like a frozen rainbow contained within the castle walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau heard the sound of a door quietly opening. Behind the throne, where there was a small, almost unnoticeable entrance to the queen’s quarters behind the grand hall. Aaron stepped out, his armor and weaponry having been left behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we feeling about the village situation?” he asked, his quiet voice still echoing in the silence. Aphmau exhaled, pulling her cape off her shoulders and balling it up like a blanket in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we have other people who can handle things like that,” she said. “Magic doesn’t make sense sometimes. A lot of the time, actually. And dark magic isn’t any better. I… don’t like getting too close to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you won’t have to,” Aaron assured her, walking away from the throne on the far end of the room towards her. “Your days of having to deal with that sort of thing are over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m the </span>
  <em>
    <span>queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Aphmau said, more to the floor. “I have to take some sort of responsibility for what goes on here, good or bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re doing a great job handling things,” Aaron said, coming close. Aphmau took a few steps toward him, and he wrapped his arms around her. The two of them stood, together in the center of the soft colorful light and stillness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I would do even better with you,” she whispered against his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron didn’t say anything, staring at nothing. Aphmau could hear his heartbeat beating in his chest. She took a deep breath, turning her head to look up at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can’t,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaron, I don’t care that you’re technically a peasant. You belong in the palace, everyone here knows you. You’re already involved in the way things are run. And I love you, and you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other kingdoms won’t accept a marriage between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau pulled away, looking at Aaron and holding his arms firmly. “They’ll have to,” she said decidedly. “I’m the queen. I make the rules. And I say if we want to get married we can. I hate doing all this alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Because you’re always here for me,” Aphmau said, taking a step into his arms again. “Even back when we were younger and you used to make it a point to tease me every day, you were still there for me. Like no one else ever was. You deserve to be up on that throne with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was a bad idea the first three times you asked. And I still think it’s a bad idea now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau let out a frustrated sigh, blowing her dark bangs slightly. This had been an ongoing conversation. And it was driving her insane that he couldn’t seem to see from her perspective. He’d spent a lifetime hiding, being as much of a loner as possible, unable to associate with anyone because of the danger of exposing himself and his pack as werewolves back while Sylvanna was hunting them down. Aphmau never doubted that he loved her, but he seemed to think he was doing her a favor by not taking it any further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would people say if they knew they had an ultima in charge? I’m a symbol of bad luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Aphmau said, pulling away again to scowl at him. “I think if people actually got to know you they’d love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure they’d like me as much as they like you. Even if you are just a little potato.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrinkled her nose at him, but smiled. Even in disagreement, he had to use the nickname he’d given her years ago. Though she hated it for so long, it had grown on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There came a soft knock on the large double doors behind Aphmau, and she broke away from Aaron to turn and look. A pageboy came in carefully, looking to her and carrying a piece of parchment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness,” he said, his voice high and fast. “There’s a message for you. Just arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau turned around fully, preparing herself for whatever royal responsibility she was about to be thrown back into. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s from the northern witches’ guild, your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau’s mouth popped open slightly, and she glanced back at Aaron. He gave her the same bewildered expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>witches’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>guild?” she repeated, taking a step toward the page. “As in… witches? The… magic ones?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so,” the page said, nodding quickly. “Would you like for me to read it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau looked back at Aaron again, her head filling with a million questions. She didn’t have any experience with wizards or witches, and she’d only ever heard stories. She’d certainly never been contacted officially by the guild. Surely this had something to do with the trouble in the villages. Aaron gave her a reassuring nod, and she turned back around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she said, gesturing for the page to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pageboy held out the parchment, unfurling it and beginning to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon to Queen Aphmau. It is my hope that this message finds you in both good health and good fortune. Although unfortunately I am going to have to keep this message brief and to the point. I can only assume you’ve heard of the evil spreading through the land, and if you haven’t, it won’t be long until it’s evident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Sasha. I am a witch living in the northern guild above the mountains. Before that, however, I spent a large portion of my life on the Eastern Isle, an island secluded in the center of the sea and far away from much civilization. As you may know, this is the island on which Shad’s tomb is located and where his remains are kept. I, along with several other followers he had drawn in over the past few centuries, spent years of our lives growing and manifesting his power for what was left of his immortal soul. He had a despicable goal, one that would bring Galadia to its knees and destroy humanity as we know it. After too much time, I finally recognized it for what it was and left of my own accord. But a lot of time has passed and Shad has finally reached the power level he needs to begin influencing the world again. He’s beginning his rise, just as he promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where you come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m contacting a few individuals possessing magical abilities and gifts that I believe will be able to face him. They’re receiving this same message, with the same instructions and the same request. Should you choose to embark on this journey, you may be able to stand a chance against Shad’s plans. In three days, we will meet at the northeastern docks in the plains region. We’ll board a ship to sail to the Isle and cut the final ritual off, destroying the fragment of Shad’s soul once and for all before he turns the whole population into remnants. I know that this is a lot to ask and you should recognize the very real danger of this situation. But I believe you are the hope of Galadia. You were given your gift for a reason. And you can help in a way only you can. I’ll do more filling in if you choose to join the others on this voyage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes wide, Aphmau turned to look at Aaron. It was a lot to take in at once. But the reality of the danger was undeniable, if not insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the Twin Kingdoms, at that same moment, Sasha stood before Travis and Katelyn in the throne room of their own palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Travis, with your inherited power from the Demon Warlock- and Katelyn, with your skillset and gift of strength- I know it’s out of the blue, but it may be enough,” Sasha said, looking up pleadingly at the two of them. “I’ve already spoken to the three good wizards. Your uncles. They’ve agreed to come as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many people know about this?” Katelyn asked, leaning forward in her seat. “What sort of ‘influence’ does Shad have if he’s only a fragment of a soul right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even as a fragment he’s got plenty of magic,” Sasha explained. “For years and years it was just enough to lure in followers and tell them how to help him. But after having those followers for so long, he’s regained the ability to turn people to remnants. He drains their memories, their identity. Leaves them as a twisted broken husk that he can use for destruction. He also has… other ways of reaching people. Whispering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you figure out he was that close?” Travis asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very early this morning,” Sasha said. “Wasting a second of time could prove to be a fatal mistake. I know it’s short notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis looked at Katelyn, who turned to look at him as well. They both seemed to have a conversation through their expressions alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds pretty important,” Travis said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deadly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Katelyn muttered, looking down at the floor. “I knew there was dangerous magic out there but I didn’t think we’d ever have to get involved. After the Warlock… I thought all that was behind us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn frowned at nothing, staring off into space. Travis tilted his head, trying to meet her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My uncles will be there too,” he reminded her. “And I don’t imagine the kingdom will get into much trouble without us. We’ve traveled before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’ve never traveled to a secluded island to </span>
  <em>
    <span>save Galadia</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when has danger ever scared you before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn’s eyes flicked up to meet Travis’s bright green ones. She stared at him for a moment, her breath caught in her throat. Like there was something she needed to say, but couldn’t. Travis’s expression shifted, and he furrowed his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn pursed her lips, glancing back at Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally shook her head dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll do what we can,” she said, directed at the witch before them. “You said three days? Those docks aren’t far from here. We should be able to make that no problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha nodded, and Travis grinned, almost seeming excited. “Your help is very appreciated,” she said. “I think the hastier we act the better. Even now, we’re giving Shad the opportunity to reach more people. The sooner we can leave this kingdom the better. I’ve already heard… rumors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Katelyn asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha bit her lip, glancing behind her as if someone might be listening in. “I just mean… I’ll feel more at ease when we’re safely off on our journey. Shad knows how to twist and use people’s emotions. I’m sure he already knows we’re planning to come to him. He’ll make people believe anything to hinder us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis shot Katelyn a confused look. What did she mean by that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure the people will be supportive of us going on this voyage,” Katelyn assured Sasha. “Once they know Shad’s still out there they’ll be happy to hear we’re doing something about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they would,” Sasha agreed, dropping down in a quick bow. “Be vigilant and cautious. I’ll see you as well as the others in three days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Sasha turned and made her way back towards the open exit to the throne room, the guards positioned on either side watching her go. Katelyn sighed, leaning back against the back of the throne. Travis reached out and took her hand again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready to dive back into another wild adventure?” she asked vaguely, turning her head to look at him. Travis smiled, leaning against his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With you? Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn snickered, leaning forward and letting her hair fall over her face. “We’ve got three days to pack and prepare. What do you even bring to kill an ancient evil soul fragment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few wizards, a buff princess, and a handful of other random people I guess,” Travis decided. “And a good attitude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t forget that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them looked forward to where Sasha had disappeared a few moments ago, her words still running through their heads about Shad whispering to people and the spreading of rumors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, they both slightly underestimated what that truly meant.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane walked backwards through the doorway to his and Nana’s temporary sort of dormitory, his arms full of a tall stack of books. Nana, glancing up from the other side of the room, scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever happened to traveling light?” she asked, turning back around to continue sorting through the clothes in the wardrobe. Zane grunted, setting the stack of books down on the bed. Their room in the guild base was small, but they hadn’t intended to be there for long to begin with. They didn’t really have a permanent residence anywhere aside from the castle Nana grew up in, but they hadn’t been there in a good amount of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of these,” Zane said defensively, looking down at the stack. “I was hoping you and Garroth could help me decipher which ones will help us the most. And don’t talk to me about traveling light. I guess you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>conveniently forgot </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time you insisted on carrying an entire wagon full of baked goods across the eastern valley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh… those were essential.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or the ENTIRE orphanage you enchanted to float behind us? Last fall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t count,” Nana muttered with a tiny mischievous grin. But she didn’t offer any more argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane pulled his bag aside, rummaging through it for a moment to try and figure out how much extra room he had. It was already mostly packed, due to the fact that he had gotten more than used to living out of it. It used to be a lot messier and unorganized, but since the day he married Nana, she had a tendency to get into it while he wasn’t looking and fix things up. Though they’d only been married for about two months, he already had caught himself organizing and cleaning more often than he ever had before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, the influences of love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding had been very small, and the audience consisted of only a handful of people. It wasn’t anything extravagant, though it was in the river caverns in the north, so it was pretty. It took nearly a week for word to get back to Nana’s family at all. But the two of them didn’t want to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so far it had been two of the best months of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana still had her back to Zane, holding a hand thoughtfully over her mouth as she looked at the very colorful array of clothes before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of weather will there be out on the eastern sea?” she wondered vaguely, holding the skirt of a pale yellow set of robes. “Is it much colder than it is here? And… what do you even wear at sea? Should I bother with anything nice at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Zane answered, not paying too much attention as he continued to sort through the stack of books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I wear my cool sparkly dress? Or will that weird people out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them be weirded out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Zane grabbed a couple especially thick books and stuffed them in his bag, Nana took a bright pink and purple shimmery ensemble out of the wardrobe and folded it, sticking it in her own bag. She grabbed another black jacket off a hook, tossing it across the room to Zane. Without looking up, he reached up and caught it, throwing it into the bag all in one fluid motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I left the maps outside,” Zane realized after a moment, snapping his fingers and turning around. “Be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped out of the room, leaving the door cracked behind him as he walked out into the long corridor that connected several residential dormitories. It was mostly quiet that day, a lot of the students being out and about. The walls were made from stones of all different colors, going over Zane’s head in an arc. Like most sections of the underground guild, the light was provided by torches lining the walls, creating a soft flickering light that gave the whole area a cozy feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This particular afternoon, however, there almost seemed to be a hint of unease in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane glanced down the hallway as he headed towards the common area, the strange quietness being broken only by his footsteps and the soft sound of whispering at the end of the hallway. Once he turned the corner into the common area, a group of three or four wizards caught his eye and turned away quickly, pretending to be busy with the bookshelves lining the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping an eye on them, Zane walked to the table in the center of the room and took his two folded pieces of parchment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he began to make his way back down the hallway and out of the common area, he heard the whispering pick back up. He just caught a dirty look from one of the young wizards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning to himself, he continued on. Not completely unprecedented. Just strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back into the room, he closed the door all the way behind him and tossed the maps in his bag before turning to Nana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really thought everyone here was over </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> being here,” he grumbled. “It’s been long enough. Clearly I haven’t gone off the rails and returned to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>wicked ways.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did… something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane sat down on the bed, shoving the rest of the stack of books out of the way as he leaned against the bedframe. “It’s nothing. Just people being weird. Got the impression some of the kids down there still don’t like me. They don’t have to or anything, it’s just… unsettling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Nana said, putting down her bag on the bed and glancing uneasily towards the closed door. “To be honest… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been getting kind of a funny read on things around here recently. Something doesn’t feel totally right. People I’ve come across today that are usually nothing but pleasant have been a little short with me. The guild itself feels out of character.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane crossed his arms, thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else can you tell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana pursed her lips, coming to sit next to him on the bed. One aspect of Nana’s personal magic ability was a sort of supernatural sense, like the ability to feel someone’s emotions or entire life story before they ever even tell it. If anyone could read a “vibe” on a situation, it was her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels like something’s infiltrating the guild,” she said quietly. “Something that doesn’t mean well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think… Shad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. If that’s the case, he’s certainly come a long way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s encouraging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s why we’re going, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation trailed off, and they both sat next to each other for a moment on the bed surrounded by their messy packing process. For some reason, Zane found himself wishing that they were voyaging that night instead of in three days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There came a short, sharp knock on the door, and Nana slid off the bed to come across the other side of the room. When she opened it, there was Brendan, the wizard who managed the dormitories and an old friend of the Ro’Meaves (and Nana by association).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi!” Nana said, perking up. “We haven’t actually seen you since we got here a couple days ago!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Brendan grunted shortly, raising an eyebrow and glancing over Nana’s shoulder to the room behind her. “So… you’re signing out tomorrow morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly taken aback by his unusually blunt behavior, Nana raised her eyebrows. “Um, yes. We are. Heading off to the docks early to make sure everything’s ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re really going through with that?” Brendan said, seeming to frown slightly at the mess behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Nana nodded. As far as she knew, Brendan had only ever been cheerful and friendly. His tone and general disinterest were in stark contrast to the way Nana had met him along with the way he’d always interacted with anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brendan glanced out of the corner of his eye at Zane for just a moment before leaning forward, closing the door an inch or two further so just a sliver of his face poked through. Nana leaned forward as well to hear him whisper through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… you’re sure… his motivations…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana didn’t take her eyes off Brendan. “His </span>
  <em>
    <span>motivations</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be reasonable, princess,” Brendan whispered. “Considering all he’s done before. Is he really going to help anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana felt her lips part slightly, dumbfounded. It felt as if he’d switched to a foreign language. Nobody had called her “princess” in years. And Brendan’s attitude was extremely unlike what it had been when he’d welcomed Zane back to the guild along with Garroth and the others, willing to let the past stay in the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… think you really know what you’re talking about,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it me that doesn’t know?” Brendan asked, his voice drifting into more of a speaking tone, loud enough for Zane to hear. “Is Shad the one fooling us here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana looked back at Zane concernedly, and he frowned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I would maybe examine your own motivations as well,” Brendan added. “Don’t steal any more magic than you already have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun back around, staring at him. “I- what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure the room’s intact before you leave,” Brendan shot. “And sign out appropriately so we can let someone else use this room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the door shut firmly, making it emit a sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana stood exactly where she was, listening to his footsteps fade down the hallway. She felt as if the floor had just been yanked out from underneath her, though she was still standing upright. Very slowly, she turned around where she stood to gape at Zane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still on the bed, though now sitting up straight, Zane looked right back at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I just hallucinate that?” Nana asked vaguely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, did he just insinuate ‘your husband’s on Shad’s side and I think you’re stealing magic somehow’ for you too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either Brendan has officially lost it,” Nana said, staring blankly at the wall. “Or we need to leave a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>sooner than in three days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane’s hand drifted to his chin, his mind starting to work. Sasha had warned them earlier that day about what all the situation could entail, and one of those things was Shad being able to get into people’s heads. He had assumed she meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hadn’t stopped to consider the implications of manipulating everyone AROUND them instead, and how that could hinder their departure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They knew Shad would use whatever he could to make sure he won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So how long would it be before he used everyone they knew to make sure that happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We better warn Garroth if he doesn’t already know,” Zane finally decided, standing up. “He can pass the word on to Dante and Laurence. I think the more careful we are the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How seriously do we need to take this?” Nana wondered, still looking down at the floor. “If it’s just some grumpy wizards and a few rumors… that’s temporary, isn’t it? They won’t… interfere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully it won’t get that far,” Zane said, pulling his coat out of his bag to put it on. “If we’re careful we can get out of here in time for everything to just blow over. They’ll all go back to normal eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. We have nothing to worry about,” Nana decided, perking back up. “Everyone’s gonna be ok. We just need to work fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane nodded on the way out, heading back down the hallway towards the exit to the dormitories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, Aphmau bustled around her quarters in the castle, helping a handmaiden put together a few bags. The sun had just begun to disappear behind the trees, the two of them having gotten straight to work as soon as dinner was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the pageboy bearing the letter from Sasha had left earlier, Aphmau had asked Aaron to accompany her without hesitation. Of course, he agreed. It was his idea as well to ask their werewolf friends- Maria, Blaze, Dotty, Ryland, and Daniel- to come too. Aphmau couldn’t picture herself doing anything potentially life-altering or dangerous without them, so she wholeheartedly agreed. They sent the page to pass off the message before splitting up to get ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as it would turn out, packing for a traveling queen took a lot of steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau didn’t do much traveling to begin with, since growing up her mother didn’t often allow it. And more recently she felt the need to stick close to home to make up for lost time while her mom was queen. Now that she was preparing to leave in three days, she had to check in with advisors, appoint people to do jobs, meet with the guard, and turn down the royal tailor (no less than four times) who </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>on making her a new gown for the occasion. Aphmau was happy to hide away in her bedroom with Jenny, one of her handmaidens, which was about as alone as she could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll need riding outfits,” Jenny thought aloud, holding open an armoire as Aphmau stuffed a pair of shoes into an already full bag. “At least one or two. Plus sailing, there and back… and, I suppose once you actually get to the island… what does one wear to, ah, confront an evil soul fragment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too fancy,” Aphmau grumbled, shoving the shoes in so that the heels were sticking out the top. “And we really don’t need to plan out my entire wardrobe tonight. We’ve got another day or so before I even need to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, miss,” Jenny said, nodding at her. “Just don’t want you to get too caught up with other matters and end up behind schedule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Aphmau said, only half paying attention. Jenny wasn’t completely off. Aphmau was feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the recent developments, the trip ahead of her, and what was waiting ahead. Every piece of history she knew was floating in and out of her mind, swirling around and running together. Only recently did she really realize how crucial her role was in all of it. Clothes just didn’t feel overly urgent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...and if you need anything during the night or remember something we might have forgotten, I’ll be right nearby,” Jenny was saying. “Just in the other room. And I’ll be the one to let you know any news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau paused where she stood, her eyes on the twisting embroidery on her bedspread. For some reason, Jenny’s words were whirling around in Aphmau’s mind too, strangely echoing and distant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up, seeing Jenny’s mouth moving but no sound coming out. Her head felt fuzzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau felt suddenly like the room around her was drifting in and out of focus, and she lost her balance, stumbling forward slightly and catching the tall bedpost. Jenny spun around looking alarmed, saying more things Aphmau couldn’t hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the room vanished altogether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood alone in a vast black expanse, nothing but darkness as far as she could see. Her breath was coming in gasps, shallow and quick. She spun around, looking around in a circle for any sign of where she was or what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she heard a voice. Familiar, yet no one she recognized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The sins of her past have become your present,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” it whispered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her actions have consequences. Even if they’ve been put off for hundreds of years. You’ll see soon enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A figure finally became visible, just barely in the thick darkness. Petrified, Aphmau took a step back. She couldn’t see his face. She didn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- who?” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the man Lady Irene murdered in cold blood,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the friend she abandoned. I’m the one she forsake, forgot, BETRAYED. Do not mistake her for the hero. She’s a murderer.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau felt like the void was closing in, choking and strangling her. She gasped for air, stumbling back as the figure drew closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And you plan to finish what she started, don’t you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the man growled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you soon, young queen. You remind me very, very much of my old friend. Let’s find out how far the similarities go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, the darkness snapped away. Aphmau was on the floor, leaning against her bed with someone’s hands on her face. Her eyes opened, and she saw Jenny, crouching down in a panic with her cold hands against Aphmau’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she squealed. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau breathed in, letting air back into her lungs. Her heart was still beating wildly against her chest as she sat up, disoriented. But she nodded at Jenny, taking her hands and holding them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok,” she assured her shakily. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you unwell?” Jenny asked, standing up quickly. “Should I go find the doctor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok, I promise,” Aphmau said, pushing herself back into a standing position. Her knees felt shaky, and she kept one hand on the bed in an attempt to remain sturdy. But Shad’s words still echoed in her head, loud and unforgettable, making her feel unsteady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Murdered in cold blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha wasn’t exaggerating about Shad having grown in power. In that moment, Aphmau had felt as if he was standing right there in the room with her. The feeling lingered, and she ignored the urge to spin around and check behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also meant that Shad was waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau closed her eyes, willing for herself to relax. For the time being, she was safe. And she wouldn’t be facing him alone when the time came. Gradually, her heartbeat began to even out. When she opened her eyes, Jenny was still watching her with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stood up too fast,” she said. “Maybe I need to be eating more steak or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny’s mouth curled into a wobbly smile, clearly not totally buying it. But she nodded, making her way back across the room to the endless array of clothes against the wall. “Maybe. Um… let me know if you need a break or anything. You’re right, your wardrobe isn’t the most pressing matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Jenny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny went back to sorting through various capes, gowns, and long skirts. Aphmau exhaled silently, leaning forward on her bed as she looked down vacantly into the stuffed bag full of shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to shake it off, switching back to her mental checklist of items to bring and officials to speak to. She tried to ignore the growing sense of dread and apprehension in her gut, though it was reinforced by the strange chill in the air that remained present for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evening came and went, the moon rising high in the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stars sparkled in the velvet blackness, twinkling visibly from the windows and balconies of the witch’s guild above the clouds. Though the atmosphere around the castle was never completely silent, the whole guild never asleep all at once, there was a certain quiet that arose every night just before morning when most people were in bed and the soft sound of snores filled the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And naturally, Sasha couldn’t sleep a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it had to be nearly four in the morning, she walked along the translucent glass floor of the terrace overlooking the main hall that served as the entrance to the guild. The moonlight filtered through the crystal-like material, sending sparkles across the walls. Sasha watched it twinkle, running through steps in her head of what all the next few days would entail. She tried to keep her mind off of her fears, focusing only on what needed to be done to prevent them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down below on the floor, a trio of witches hurried towards the dormitories. On their way, one of them glanced up at Sasha. The witch looked away quickly, turning and whispering hurriedly to her friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha watched them turn a corner and disappear. The sound of whispering persisted, however, and she frowned, listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized it was coming from behind her, and she turned. The tall doors leading to the library were open just a crack, and she could hear the sound of muffled voices coming from inside. Sasha wondered what anyone else could be up to at such an hour. She recognized one of the voices as Lucinda, and she nodded to herself. Lucinda was all but nocturnal anyway. As the sort of chief of the guild, she always had some business or another to attend to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha was just about to continue on her way when she was able to decipher just a piece of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll send a few groups to the forest and twin kingdoms once we’ve taken care of Sasha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha stopped in her tracks, her blood going cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoping and praying she’d misheard, she stepped toward the doors as silently as possible, straining her ears to hear more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the wizards? Should we hold them in the tower with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be the best course of action, I think. We may need to plan to have Sasha out of commission until we can reach the others. Make sure to have a few sleeping potions on hand in case she retaliates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point. We’ll move first thing in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha’s mind was reeling, Lucinda’s instructions not making any sense. Just the morning before, when Sasha had explained the situation to her, Lucinda had taken it very seriously and agreed to her plan to contact the people she had in mind. And besides that, Lucinda had always been Sasha’s friend. Ever since she’d turned away from Shad in the first place and came to call the guild her home, Lucinda had been nothing but supportive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Sasha knew why this was happening. No matter how quickly she worked, Shad had still managed to work faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll do everything we can to ensure they don’t make it to that ship,” the other witch in the library said. Sasha didn’t stick around to listen for what they were going to do next. Without another moment of thought, she spun around on her heel and hurried back towards the dormitories to get together all her things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to get out before it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Careful not to wake up anyone within the vicinity, Sasha ran silently to her corner of the dormitory. She took her bag and slung it over her shoulder, pulling her hood over her head. She figured she might look slightly suspicious all cloaked in black with her hood, but it was less noticeable than the usual bright white hair she let fall over her shoulders. As she turned to exit the room, the sound of hushed voices and footsteps approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha darted behind a mirror, holding as still as she could as a couple tired-looking witches carrying books came through the doors. As the doors began to swing shut behind the girls, Sasha quietly headed towards them. The witches didn’t notice her slip out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the dark of the night, Sasha made her way in silence through the guild. Because of the sheer earliness of the morning, there was almost no one around at all. But she still jumped at the smallest noise, looking around for any signs of someone following her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had almost made it out the front entrance when quite suddenly, Lucinda turned the corner in front of her. Sasha inhaled sharply, nearly tripping as she flung herself behind a curtain. She froze, barely able to see the outlines of Lucinda and three other witches standing in front of the main balcony overlooking the night sky. They hadn’t seen her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we sure she isn’t out by the north balcony?” Lucinda was saying to the others. “Just because she’s not in her room doesn’t mean she isn’t here at all. She does like to wander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody’s seen her since the sun went down. And we checked almost all the usual spots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look other places then. And someone should stay here to make sure she doesn’t try to leave early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha watched as the group split up, one person remaining by the main entrance, one turning and going back the way they came, and one going off to the right with Lucinda. Sasha was momentarily relieved that she had trusted her instincts and stayed out of sight instead of trying to leave out in the open. But this also meant she would need to find another way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran through her options in her head before carefully edging out from behind the curtain, careful not to rustle it too much. The witch guarding the main balcony had her back turned, so she took the opportunity to hurry towards the small staircase off to the side. She paused for a moment, though, when she recognized the witch as Nicole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood still on the first step, safely out of sight but holding her breath. Nicole was one of her closest friends at the guild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha shook her head, trying to distance herself from any sense of betrayal. She knew Shad. And she knew how he could make people believe anything he wanted them to. He would turn anyone against her. And that’s why it was so urgent that she worked against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet and quick as a shadow, Sasha crept down a tiny hallway that led off to a side wing only a small handful of people even knew about. At the end was the entrance to an enchanted indoor mushroom farm, typically used for potion making. But there was also a large window that swung open with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>creeeak </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she pushed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha took a deep breath, flexing her shoulders and allowing two dark raven wings to sprout out of her back. She took one last look at the dim, silent guild behind her before jumping out and taking to the sky, soaring away over the clouds unseen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn was dreaming that she was tied to a stake. She was in the center of town, and the whole kingdom stood around her, watching as people with flaming torches approached her. She squirmed against the ropes, but her usual superhuman strength did her no good. She could only cry out as they lit the bonfire she stood on top of, shrinking back against the pole as the flames began to roar around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before the flames could reach her, she snapped awake. Someone was shaking her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Katelyn,” a voice whispered urgently. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We have to go. We have to go now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn blinked a few times in the darkness of her room, trying to come back to reality. The feeling of the flames was fading quickly, and she was already starting to forget what the dream had even been about in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes finally focused on Sasha, the witch from before, who was somehow in her room standing next to her bed. Katelyn pushed herself into a sitting position, looking quickly from Sasha to Travis. Travis was hurrying around the room, cramming things in bags while pulling on clothes at the same time. Raising her eyebrows, Katelyn looked back at Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Why are you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to barge in so early in the morning, but an issue has arisen,” Sasha explained quickly, her voice still quiet. “We’re going to have to leave earlier than we planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn’s head whipped back around to look at Travis, who was hastily buttoning his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She woke me up when she flew in through the window,” he said. “I told her it would take more than that to get you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, still trying to wake up fully. “Why come straight here? Couldn’t you… I dunno… send a message? Or alert the guard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the issue,” Sasha whispered. “Shad’s influence is already here. He’s been whispering rumors to anyone he can, turning people against us. Your guard may already be planning how to keep you from leaving. We need to sneak out while we still can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel it too,” Travis said from behind, and Katelyn looked at him. “I didn’t know what it was but it was putting me on edge. There’s magic spreading through the palace. And the village. It feels like… hatred. Like anger and fear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s best if we slip out before anyone realizes we’re leaving,” Sasha said, still watching Katelyn with urgency in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn took a breath, shifting through her thoughts. Then she nodded, pulling the sheets aside and sliding out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” she said. “Ok. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept their luggage light, deciding to abandon any additional supplies that servants or guards would have handled. They took only the bags in their chambers, forgetting all the usual royal paraphernalia that came with traveling. Katelyn grabbed a book off her nightstand, tossing it in her smaller bag. Travis carefully snuck into the small room just outside their chambers, taking a couple cloaks off the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the hectic scramble to throw together what they could, nobody noticed Elizabeth slip into the room. In her hand was a small folded piece of parchment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unnoticed, she slid it into Katelyn’s bag. And then she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Katelyn and Travis had done what they could, Sasha helped them carry their things one by one out the window and down into the misty grass. She also carefully pointed her wand at them both, helping them float gently down from the high tower. Together, they made their way around the outside of the palace towards the stables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to rise higher, chasing away what was left of the night. The sky was a soft purple, the sunrise shining against the trio’s backs as they approached the stables. Sasha couldn’t let her guard down for a second, listening for any signs of people nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes locked on a stablehand, a teenage boy carrying buckets of feed down the hill to refill them. She gave it five minutes before he came back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s he up so early?” Travis whispered to Katelyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s his job, doofus,” Katelyn whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeesh. Commitment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the stables were blissfully empty, for the time being at least. Katelyn and Travis both mounted their horses, helping Sasha attach bags and gear to hold what supplies they had gathered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They trotted out onto the gravel road that led to the palace gates, which opened up to both the pastures and also the open countryside that they could follow to the northeastern docks not too far away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha glanced behind them as she heard a handful of voices yelling in the distance. She couldn’t tell if it was coming from inside the palace or outside the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck,” she said to the prince and princess, pushing open the gate and holding it there. “I wouldn’t advise stopping to talk to anyone. You never know who Shad has had a chance to reach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see you on the ship,” Travis said with a nod, taking the lead and trotting out down the gravel road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck to you too,” Katelyn said, following close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, they were off. Sasha watched the horses and their riders disappear into the early morning mist before sprouting her wings again, flying into the air and soaring above the palace walls. Behind her, she could hear voices rising, and footsteps. The palace awoke, the people all realizing what they’d missed, and the thunderous search pressed on for the prince and princess who were already gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the forest kingdom, Queen Aphmau was wrapped in her sheets, her face nestled against her pillow as she snored softly into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beginning of the sunrise was barely glowing through the thin drapes over her window, sending a peachy sort of light across her hair. She mumbled something in her sleep, dreaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to her room opened and closed, a figure creeping in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny tip-toed silently across the floor, her eyes wide and locked in on the queen. With both hands, she dragged along a large, ornate sword that had previously been on the wall just outside. As she steadily approached, she hoisted the sword up into the air. She paused over Aphmau’s sleeping figure, holding it over her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau slept on, rolling over with the soft light from the window illuminating her face. Jenny struggled with the sword over her head for just one more fraction of a second. Then she swung it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before it could make contact with Aphmau, it was blasted out of Jenny’s hands by a beam of sparkling light. The flash, along with the blast and the loud commotion of the sword clattering against the wall and hitting the floor startled Aphmau awake, and she thrashed around in the sheets, sitting up sharply. She gaped at the sword, then spun around to see a third person entering the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pink-haired meif’wa woman in magenta robes was climbing in through the window, extending in front of her a long crystal staff. As Jenny dove to pick up the sword, the woman jumped across the room, getting between Aphmau and Jenny and catching the blade with her wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning your highness!” she called brightly over the clanging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?! What’s happening??” Aphmau yelped, shooting backwards out of the bed and flattening herself against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Nana!” Nana grunted, still somehow sounding cheerful while actively dueling Jenny. “I’m a witch! I’m also one of the people going on that voyage we’re supposed to be heading off on in a couple days. But there’s been a change of plan and the kingdoms are attacking us and we have to go now actually!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny, who didn’t seem to be herself at all, cried out angrily as she lugged the sword back over her shoulders in an attempt to hit Nana. But Nana pointed her sparkling staff at her, and she froze, encased in a strange glowing shell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau stared at Jenny’s immobile expression, the sword still grasped sloppily over her shoulder. Her usual polite demeanor was replaced by anger, but with another element. It almost seemed like confusion. Aphmau spun back around to face Nana, who had picked Aphmau’s bag up off the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things are probably about to get kinda dicey,” she said, offering it to her. “How good are you at defending yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the servants about to start attacking us?” Aphmau asked incredulously, looking wildly in the direction of the steadily approaching commotion. It sounded like the entire palace guard was making their way up the stairs towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, more than just the servants,” Nana said, facing the door and steadying her wand in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… that thing in the witch’s message about Shad’s influence spreading…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nana admitted sheepishly. “We might have underestimated a teensy bit just how many people he was going to turn against us to keep us from getting to him. They’d already surrounded your tower while you were asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau opened her mouth at Nana, stunned at the very rapidly escalating situation, but before she could get any words out, a sharp banging began on her chamber door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OPEN THIS DOOR!” a voice boomed. Aphmau’s mouth snapped shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Nana said, bouncing back and forth on her feet. Aphmau felt frozen to the spot for just a moment. Then she shot a hand out, snatching a handful of seeds out of the small pot next to her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready,” she said. Nana stared at her closed hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook off the confusion. “Let’s do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rushed forward, kicking the door open to reveal a dozen or so palace guards, along with two or three random servants with pitchforks and kitchen knives. Nana yelled, swinging her wand in an arc through the air. A bright beam of shimmering light shoved the roaring crowd back, sending a few tumbling across the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, go!” Nana screamed, hopping over one of the men and taking off towards the stairs. Aphmau followed close behind, narrowly dodging a swing from a pitchfork-wielding servant. She looked back over her shoulder as she followed Nana down the tight spiral staircase, glancing at the servant who had swung at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“COME BACK HERE, DIRTY TRAITOR!” he screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau didn’t have time to rationalize what that could possibly mean. She continued racing down the stairs, following Nana and ignoring the tumultuous anxiety in her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the palace staff had been turned against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was the worst the situation could be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women turned the corner, coming into view of the long stretch of hallway that connected the queen’s wing of the castle to the grand hall. The entire corridor was crowded with members of the guard, some of them fully decked out in armor. Nana screeched to a stop, Aphmau nearly running into her. The crowd erupted into yelling, some of their words audible in the chaotic noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THERE’S THE LIAR!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TAKE THE WITCH, TOO! SHE IS NOT WELCOME HERE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEIF! TRAITOR!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they talking about??” Aphmau said over the commotion. Nana shook her head, raising her glowing wand. “Whatever Shad told them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed the wand at the first wave of guards that were rushing her, and another jet of light shot out from it. The ground under their feet suddenly solidified into shining ice, fresh and slippery. The three in the lead slipped, tumbling forward and causing the ones behind them to trip and fall into them. As Nana leapt over the pile, two of them reached up to grab at her legs. She smacked one hand away with her staff, shooting a whitehot beam at the other. He drew away, yelling and cradling the burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau slipped around the side of the pile, staying close behind Nana. She spun around as the pile of guards one by one began to fling themselves back up to their feet, yelling and pointing weapons at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana was preoccupied, dueling with four guards at once further down the hallway. Aphmau bit her lip, tossing her handful of seeds at the ground in front of her as the guards sprinted towards her. She bent down, breathing in and holding her hands out at her sides. Then, quickly, she straightened up and flung her hands up over her head. Immediately, thick vines covered in an array of pastel flowers sprung up out of the seeds as if they were coming out of the ground itself. They created a wall of foliage between Aphmau and the attackers, pulsing with a soft glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nana yelled over her shoulder, mid-kick. She delivered one more blow to another guard, but wasn’t fast enough to notice the one sneaking up behind her. He swung, hitting her hard in the back and sending her to the ground, gasping for breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau spun around, maintaining a magical connection with the flowers behind her and pointing ahead. A few flowery vines sprouted around on either side of her, shooting across the floor and twisting around the guard that attacked Nana. They spread further, wrapping around three, four, five guards. They were soon encased in plants like cocoons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau ran to Nana’s side, helping her back to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was cool too,” Nana wheezed, still regaining her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, the two of them continued racing through the castle halls. Around every turn were more guards, more servants. But Nana seemed to have a good handle on fighting, taking down every obstacle as it came with Aphmau’s occasional help. When they turned the corner to the exit that would lead out towards the forest, it was a clear shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few of the others are waiting on us just inside the woods,” Nana called as they ran. “Including your friend- Aaron, right? I hope they didn’t get caught up holding off the villagers. Last I saw them things were looking a little rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau allowed herself one small sigh of relief. That was better than not knowing where he was at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana pushed open the doors, then immediately ducked to avoid a boot being thrown at her. Another two dozen or so servants were standing between them and the line of trees in the distance. A girl, not much older than Aphmau herself, screamed and threw herself at Nana. Nana stepped out of the way, allowing the girl to trip on the steps and fall face-first onto the tile floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good effort,” Nana muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau kept her eyes on the approaching servants, taking a step back as one brandishing an axe began to make his way across the grass towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re evil,” he growled through his teeth. “We were blinded by your lies for so long, but now we see. You’re a murderer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Aphmau asked desperately, her eyes on the axe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed the queen!” someone else called. “And now you’re on your way to kill again! The illusion is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We see you for who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Murdered in cold blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau shook her head frantically, dismissing the echoing of Shad’s words from before. She lowered into a ready stance, breathing carefully, thinking about the trees all around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on to something,” she said out of the corner of her mouth to Nana. Alarmed, Nana slapped a hand against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rumbling began to tear through the ground, making people lose balance and run into each other. Aphmau squeezed her eyes shut, reaching out to the trees, and pulling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grass and dirt and flowers were flung into the air as tree roots began to tear straight through the soil and onto the surface. People yelled, tumbling backwards as thick, nob-covered roots and trunks rose into the air seemingly with a mind of their own, twisting around each other and covering the ground with a maze of upturned earth and roots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on!” Aphmau called, holding out a hand to Nana. She took it, and the two of them jumped onto an especially large one sprouting at their feet. They rode it over the chaos, the roots creating a twisting arc over all the ones below. Servants cried out, getting lost and stuck in the plants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second they touched back down on the ground on the other side of the grassy courtyard, they took off into the forest. The sounds of yelling and uprooting trees faded behind them as they breathlessly ran, and Aphmau let go of Nana’s hand to allow her to take the lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were really hoping we could set off before things got this out of hand,” she said over her shoulder. “Um… sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau shrugged, trying to catch her breath as they ran. Further ahead, she heard what sounded like more yelling. There was the sound of branches snapping and blades clanging. Aphmau knew they were getting close to the spot in the forest when the trees thinned out, coming up on the closest village to the palace. But by the sound of it, the village had come to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau followed Nana, who zigzagged through the trees with such a purpose she began to wonder if her cat ears somehow allowed her to have a better idea of where exactly sounds were coming from. The closer they got to all the noise, the more Aphmau could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first person she noticed, of course, was Aaron. He, along with Aphmau’s werewolf friends and four men she hadn’t seen before were holding off a crowd much larger than Nana and Aphmau had faced. The four men were clearly wizards, brandishing wands and sending spell after spell into the mob of villagers surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a second too soon,” Nana said, racing forward into the fray. She came up behind a tall man with black hair that hung over his eyes, startling him as she flung a bright spell at the large woman attacking him. They exchanged a few words, and he turned and yelled something to the other wizards. They all turned around and looked at Aphmau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron noticed her, wincing and holding a hand over a gash on his cheek. He ran through the trees to join her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you made it out ok,” he said. “I made some friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearby, Daniel waved energetically. Maria punched him in the arm. “He means the other guys, he already knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the wizards, blonde and dressed in blue, finally knocked back the villager he’d been dueling with and stepped back to where the others could hear him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ve got the queen!” he called. “Shouldn’t we be going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going ANYWHERE!” someone in the crowd roared. Aaron scooped Aphmau up, startling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garroth’s got a point,” he said. “Let’s get out of here before this mob actually kills us. We can’t just stay here and fight them forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure we can!” Blaze called gleefully from where he was taking on three men at once. Garroth sprouted bird wings, flapping across the fighting and snatching Blaze under the arms, hoisting him into the air, protesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All around Aphmau, the wizards were taking to the air, grabbing someone and taking them with them. As Nana began to fly off with Dotty, she turned and looked back at Aaron, who was jogging after them with Aphmau still in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s super fast!” Aphmau called up into the sky. Nana shot them a thumbs up, giggling and taking off into the clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Aaron ran, Aphmau could still hear the voices screaming after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t succeed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU ALL LIVE ON A FOUNDATION OF LIES! The truth will break through soon enough, whether you want it to or not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU’LL PAY FOR THE BAD BLOOD YOU’VE WROUGHT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They keep saying stuff like that,” Aaron muttered, weaving through the trees. “Whatever Shad’s been telling them must be pretty persuasive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau pursed her lips, debating whether or not to mention he’d told </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few things, as well. But for the time being she hadn’t been driven to attack anyone she loved, so it must not have been the same things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if it was still concerning nonetheless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just on the edge of the northeast border of the mainland of Galadia, there was a small fishing village not far from the harbor, which several kingdoms and sailors alike kept their ships in. The docks were just starting up for the day, the morning sun spilling out over the sea as a handful of people roamed around the piers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha soared in overhead, looking down at the people carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small village was quiet, most of the noise coming from the docks starting up. Sasha watched the ship owners and sailors walking among the boardwalk, carrying crates and supplies and chatting. She squinted, attempting to identify the captain she’d consulted with the day before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spotted him, a tan blonde man walking up the ramp to a large ship that was noticeably bigger and grander than the ones surrounding it. It was the kind of ship fit for royalty to travel on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha hung back for a moment, watching him come aboard and start talking to the the crew. They seemed cheerful, calling out to each other and laughing as they stocked the supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a breath, Sasha glided down to the pier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she landed, the captain noticed her and watched with interest as she folded her wings away. He turned, leaning against the mast as she headed up the ramp towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m having to show up so short notice, but a situation has arisen and it’s not safe to wait any longer,” she said quickly, addressing the captain and the crew watching curiously from behind him. “The rest of the group is on their way as we speak. We need to set off as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain raised an eyebrow, and one of the crewmates shook his head dismissively and continued carrying a barrel below deck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the captain repeated. “We aren’t scheduled to set sail for another two days, lass. What’s the rush?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the crewmates snickered to himself, and Sasha shot him a withering glare. He hurried after the people going below deck. “The villagers are attacking. Our friends and families are being turned against us. I’ve been awake all night and spent the better part of the morning before the sun was even up getting the princess and prince and queen and </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of them </span>
  </em>
  <span>out safely. There’s dark magic spreading. If we want to make it off the mainland at all it has to be today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain glanced around, looking at the rest of the harbor and over his shoulder at the busy crew behind him. He shook his head, looking back at Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’ seems amiss here,” he said. “No dark magic or anything. Haven’t seen the villagers attack anyone. Too early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha looked around as well, watching the people walk up and down the piers, still a bit lazy in the early morning. He was right, Shad didn’t seem to have reached them yet. For the time being, life continued as usual here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for how much longer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d prefer not to wait around until they do,” Sasha said, turning her attention back to the captain. “Is everything prepared to set sail today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ship’s ready, we make sure to have that in order in advance anyway,” the captain said, waving a hand. “But we’re still getting supplies together. THAT won’t be ready for another two days, like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I said,” Sasha said, almost pleading. “But the urgency of the situation has changed. We can’t wait any more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry lass. No can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up suddenly, noticing something behind Sasha. She spun around, along with several other people on the docks. Everyone stared as two figures on horseback came galloping around the side of the village, seeming regal and slightly out of place in the humble setting. The rising sun illuminated the flowing cape, the white and blue hair, the golden sheath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha stepped down the ramp off the ship, looking up as Katelyn and Travis trotted to a stop, approaching the docks. A handful of villagers approached them, and Katelyn spoke with them for a moment. Then, she and Travis dismounted, the villagers taking their horses. Someone else helped Travis take their bags, following Katelyn onto the pier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone here gone off their rocker yet?” she asked as she approached, and Sasha shook her head. “Shad’s magic hasn’t made it this far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain raised his eyebrow as Katelyn came around Sasha’s side, looking up warily at him. “Good morning, sir,” she said, squaring her shoulders. “I am Princess Katelyn, of the twin kingdoms. Daughter of Eric and Elizabeth. This-” she guestered to Travis, who was hurrying up behind her with an armful of bags- “is my husband, Prince Travis. I’m sure our friend Sasha here filled you in on all those embarking on this journey, but we are two members of the group. I’m sure she’s also filled you in on the change in schedule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she has,” the captain said, clearly still trying to process the sudden arrival of royalty. “But- it’s so sudden. You lot weren’t supposed to even be here for another two days. We don’t have enough supplies, and… around here, we don’t really enjoy bein’ pushed around. We prefer to work at our own pace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crew behind him grumbled in agreement, some of them chuckling and sitting down on crates to watch the interaction. Sasha sighed, glancing at Katelyn. “This is what I’ve been dealing with since I got here,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn shook her head, walking up the ramp towards the captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand the short notice,” she said calmly, her hand going to her belt. “Which is why, of course, we’re offering compensation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brought out a pouch, clearly heavy. She shook it, the pouch jingling merrily and catching the crew’s attention quickly. The captain took it, pulling it open and looking inside. His eyes popped open wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was silent for a moment, staring at the shining contents. Then, he closed the pouch, holding his arms out with a huge grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can make a stop for supplies on the way!” he laughed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome </span>
  </em>
  <span>aboard the Menphian, your majesties! Gentlemen, you heard the witch, time is limited! Let’s get this show on the road.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spun around without another glance, the rest of the crew hopping into action. They scrambled around the ship, pushing crates, tying knots, and rolling out maps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Convenient,” Sasha mumbled. Katelyn shrugged. “Worked, didn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn smiled with a hint of smugness as she took a handful of bags from Travis and helped him carry them onboard. Sasha stepped back, letting the villagers and crew help get everything in order, crates and barrels and paper all over the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before too much longer, one of the crewmates pointed at the horizon once again where Katelyn and Travis had appeared from. Steadily approaching were several more people, some of them flying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha ran to meet them, taking roll in her head as they landed one by one. They had gotten Aphmau out safely. Nana, Zane, Garroth, Dante, and Laurence were all accounted for if not slightly beat up. There were also the werewolves Aphmau had said she was bringing, which the crew was already eyeing cautiously. Sasha hadn’t explicitly mentioned that there were going to be six werewolves wandering the ship as well. Though there was plenty of room, werewolves weren’t exactly known for being calm and polite passengers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was who the queen had invited, so nobody argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next hour or so was a whirlwind of orders being shouted, crewmates running around the ship pulling ropes and getting things into position, and passengers hurrying around to help where they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” one of the younger werewolves with brown hair and brown ears said, coming up behind Sasha and making her jump. “I don’t think we’ve met officially. I’m Ryland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasha,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sasha!” he said brightly. “I gotta admit, I’m confused. What’s the deal with what’s-his-name evil guy doing magic stuff? Isn’t he dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um- well, yes,” Sasha started. “But his soul-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s people trying to resurrect him, right?” the other young werewolf boy with green hair chipped in, running up next to Ryland. “And they’re letting him turn people evil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Sasha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if they’re on the island we’re going to, how’d you know that was happening?” Ryland asked, staring at Sasha. “Are you psychic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you commune with the dead??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the deal with the remnants? Did he do that too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys!” Aphmau called, pushing through a line of crewmen letting down the sails and making her way to the two werewolves. “Stop harassing the nice witch lady. Daniel, let go of her hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it looks like snow,” he breathed, staring at the lock of Sasha’s hair in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau gently pushed his hands away, smiling apologetically at Sasha. “I think we’re all just trying to catch up with everything that’s happening. There’s a lot going on right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis hopped down from the ladder he’d been climbing on the mast, coming down beside Aphmau. He grinned as the wind tousled his hair, the chaos clearly exciting him more than overwhelming him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this,” he suggested. “Let’s plan to have a meeting once we get going and everyone’s settled in. And then we can all get on the same page.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That works for me,” Aphmau nodded, turning to look at Sasha. “I think you know the most out of all of us. Does that work for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha thought for a moment, seeing that a few other members of the group had paused to listen as well. She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll meet at sunset,” she said. “Everyone do what you need to do now. Once we’re well on our way at sea we can come back together and I’ll explain as much as I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunset,” Aphmau repeated, snapping her fingers. “Got it. I’ll tell the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis shot her a thumbs up before turning and disappearing back into the busy crew. The werewolves got distracted by a seagull that had unwisely landed on the side of the ship, and was soon preoccupied by snapping and squawking at the werewolves chasing it around the upper deck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fruit was passed around, and everyone was happy to eat it. They had all been running since the second their feet hit the ground before the sun had even risen and no one had even had a chance to eat. Sasha politely turned it down, however, finding that her nerves were preventing her from reaching that point yet. She figured she could give breakfast another try once they were safely out on the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before too much longer, they were ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain barked orders as he ran across the ship, two men working on pulling in the anchor. Another small group opened up the sails, the bright white fabric catching the wind and extending out fully. A man stood at the wheel, looking over the crew and preparing to set off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the ship began to pull away from the harbor, Sasha came to stand on the upper deck overlooking the fishing village that was gradually beginning to shrink. From what she could see, all seemed well. No signs of a bloodthirsty mob approaching from afar, no remnants jumping into the sea to come after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally allowed herself to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steady the course for the Eastern Isle!” the captain called, and the crew let up a hearty cheer, breaking away from their positions to head to their regular sailing responsibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with the sun shining high in the cloudless sky overhead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Menphian </span>
  </em>
  <span>set sail over the smooth, deep blue waters as the docks disappeared over the sealine far behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And soon, they were smooth sailing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian </span>
  </em>
  <span>cut through the sapphire waves, the passengers taking the time they needed to settle in and get acquainted with the layout of the large vessel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau, who’d never been sailing before, gleefully explored the upper deck and interior of the lower deck with the small band of werewolves following her. She raced up the steps to the forecastle deck where the captain had taken the wheel, and he watched warily as she, Dotty, Ryland, and Daniel all leaned over the edge to look down into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful not to fall in there, lady,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau grinned, lowering herself slightly and turning to look back at the captain. “How does something this big and heavy float on the water?” she asked, running a hand along the polished wooden railing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic,” he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau’s eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to speak, but Dotty put a hand on her arm, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him,” she whispered. “He’s been such a grump ever since we got on this thing. I don’t think he’s interested in being friends with any of us. Just doing his job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lame,” grumbled Ryland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, Aphmau turned around fully to face the captain. She leaned against the rail, letting the breeze play with her shoulder-length hair. Somewhat instinctually, she had brought along several bouquets of flowers (and seeds) and some of them adorned her hair now. They had more or less become her preferred form of jewelry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” she asked, tilting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kramer,” he said. “Captain Logan Kramer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever sailed with royalty before, Captain Kramer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded briefly, keeping his eyes on the bow before him. “A few times. Not many kingdoms out on the ocean, but sometimes sea travel’s faster than goin’ on land. And you’d be surprised how many hoity toity castle folk want to make an impression by arriving to an event on a ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Aphmau said, tapping her chin. “This is my first time on a ship. I definitely see the appeal. You never really realize how big the sea is until you’re out on it, do you? And how many </span>
  <em>
    <span>animals </span>
  </em>
  <span>there are down there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t seen many today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither, but they’re super talkative,” Aphmau said, glancing back down at the waves. “The sheer number of fish all talking to each other in huge groups we’ve passed over? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And that’s saying something, because I don’t think I’ve ever met a fish with more than one thought going through it’s head at one time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kramer glanced at Aphmau out of the corner of his eye, and she turned back around to look at him apologetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” she said. “People are always weirded out by the talking animal thing. It took me a good fourteen years of my life to realize it was out of the ordinary at all. I just thought everyone understood animals when they spoke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kramer turned his full attention to Aphmau, slightly bewildered. The werewolves shoved each other, trying to hold back giggles as Aphmau met Kramer’s gaze innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand what fish are saying?” he said, almost accusingly. Aphmau shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like you said,” she laughed. “Magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she turned on her heel and sauntered back down the steps, all but skipping across the deck as the werewolves ran after her, no longer containing their laughter. The captain watched with his mouth hanging open slightly, his expression slowly shifting into a scowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elsewhere on the ship, Nana was unpacking a few things in the shared bunk area she and Zane were sharing with most of the rest of the travel group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them had agreed to let Travis and Katelyn have the biggest bedroom, leaving the other single-bed bedroom for Aphmau and Dotty to share. Aside from the crew’s bunks even further below deck, that left a handful of bunks and hammocks in a large room for the wizards and werewolves to claim. They had very graciously allowed Zane and Nana to claim the largest hammock in the sort of alcove in the corner, the only one that could support two people (though after Blaze had claimed it first, it took a good deal of explaining the logicality of the situation to get him to yield).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Nana was so used to travel, there wasn’t much to unpack. But she leaned her staff against the stack of books Zane had set out next to the wall. Then, as a last minute touch, she pulled a rolled up blanket out of her bag, tossing it across the hammock. It was woven with bright shades of purple, orange, and pink, making their little corner of the quarters seem more warm and vibrant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s pretty,” Dante said from behind her, and she turned to glance back at him as he poked his head into the alcove. “Did you come across it on one of your trips?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually brought this from the castle when I left,” Nana said with a smile, running a hand along the soft material. “It was commissioned for my… fourteenth birthday, I think? From my parents. It’s one of the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>-ish things they ever actually got for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole said you have like twenty siblings, is that true?” Dante asked, eyes wide. Nana laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eleven, actually. I’m the seventh. Right in the middle. That’s part of why I always found it so hard to express myself and find my place in the family. But when I left the royal life I left in good terms with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, maybe the royal life could use a little cutesy-cat-girl, or whatever,” Dante said, holding his hands up in a vague gesture to Nana’s bright magenta outfit and ribbons. She smiled vaguely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meif’wa,” she corrected him. “And the mountain kingdom is doing completely fine without me. That’s why I felt comfortable leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Yes. Not trying to accuse,” Dante said quickly and defensively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were!” Nana replied cheerfully, coming around his side and giving him a pat on the shoulder as she stepped out of the alcove and into the larger portion of the room. “It’s nice to finally meet you, by the way! Nicole spoke pretty highly of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all she did?” Dante muttered with a half-grin, messing with the crystal ring on his right hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… she said some other choice stuff too,” Nana admitted, trying not to giggle. “She had a few warnings about marriage for me and Zane when we told her we were engaged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante laughed nervously, leaning against the wall. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, nothing too embarrassing!” Nana laughed, heading for the stairs leading to the upper deck. Dante breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Nana started up the stairs, she looked over her shoulder. “Just a little anecdote about a woman on a beach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante’s head whipped around to stare at her as Laurence, who had been otherwise silent on his bunk, burst into hysterical laughter. Nana disappeared up the stairs, and Dante shot Laurence a glare as he gasped for air between laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> After a few more hours of exploring, unpacking, and another round of digging out food to pass around from the supplies, splashes of orange and lavender began to stretch across the sky as the sun came down behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as planned, the group began to make their way to the captain’s quarters to have their sunset meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis walked across the upper deck, glancing awkwardly in the direction of the crew members lounging around on some crates. A few of them looked away quickly, hiding their obvious interest. Others outright stared, watching him walk towards the captain’s quarters. His eyes flicked back to the door ahead of him, and he shook off the awkward. It wasn’t the first time people had stared, and it wouldn’t be the last. Being a prince and the son of a powerful evil warlock tended to attract attention, good and bad. Most people back home had become fairly accustomed to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there were still some who expressed interest in other ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned the doorknob, pushing open the painted blue door that led into the captain’s quarters where several of the others had already accumulated. Katelyn was already there, which he knew, and so were Aphmau, the werewolves, Garroth, and Zane. Travis shut the door behind him, racking his brain to remember everyone’s names. There had been so many introductions and hello-my-name’s in the past couple hours it was nearly impossible to keep them all straight. He knew the tall dark and handsome werewolf who he distinctly saw kiss Aphmau earlier was Aaron, and that he was an ultima. Katelyn had explained to Travis that ultimas were supposed to be incredibly powerful and dangerous, and he had been more or less unfazed. He knew a thing or two about powerful and dangerous. It wasn’t anything new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, Aaron and the queen seemed to be very in love. Which was super cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain’s quarters were slightly nicer than most of what Travis had seen of the ship already, maps and globes adorning the walls as well as a cool-colored stained glass window on the far end with a small circle where you could see the ocean. A table stood in the center of the room with a handful of wooden chairs around it and maps on its surface. Captain Kramer had a compass out, looking closely at one of the maps as he explained something to Katelyn, who watched over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana came in behind Travis, bringing with her Dante, Laurence, and Sasha. Nana’s eyes immediately went to the maps, and she grinned, stepping around the people to get a closer look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been all over Galadia, but we’ve hardly ever been across the sea,” she breathed, leaning down to look at all the markings, notes, and islands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a first time for everything,” Zane said, coming around the other side of the table to look as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kramer clicked the compass shut, sticking it in his coat pocket and backing away from the maps. “I’ll leave you lot to it. Speak up if you need me for any reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned, walking across the room to his desk next to the bed. The group of fourteen stood in an unorganized mob around the table, looking around at each other. A few people went for chairs, sitting down. Most people just watched Sasha, just waiting for her instruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around at them all, slightly uncomfortable with the amount of people watching her. But she exhaled, taking a chair and sitting down on one end of the table next to Aphmau and Aaron. A few more chairs were pulled up, and everyone gathered in a huddle around the maps and the tools, a handful of people standing behind in a sort of second row.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attention was turned back to Sasha. She bit her lip, thinking of where to start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” she tried. “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few people spoke over each other at once, then stopped abruptly, looking around at each other. Laurence spoke in the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you used to be one of Shad’s followers, right?” he asked. “But… you’re not anymore. What happened? How do you know what’s happening on the Isle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha’s gaze drifted down to the ink drawing of the ocean in front of her. As her eyes followed the lines of the waves, her mind wandered back to a time in her life she’d been working hard to put behind her for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A long… </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time ago, I felt him calling out to me the first time,” she began. “I was raised cynical. My family was far from the guild and had a bit of a history meddling in dark magic. It didn’t really matter by then, of course. My parents were dead before I even left. Killed by angry villagers when they saw their magic. When Shad told me the world deserved to be brought to darkness, I believed him. I traveled to the Eastern Isle myself and spent many years there with his other followers. Working to bring him power. Carrying out his plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And for a lot of that time, I followed his orders blindly. That’s not how I saw it, of course. I thought I was enlightened. That me and the others were the only ones that knew the truth. That Shad always knew the answer, always knew what had to be done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how that goes,” Zane mumbled from somewhere off to the side. Nana nodded vaguely beside him, still intently listening to Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We kidnapped people for him. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. We learned secrets, spread lies wherever we could, burned down houses. But there was one day, one task that finally seemed to shatter the illusion for me. We… some of us were sent out to a tiny village not far from the coast. Our job was to terrorize. Burn the buildings. Slaughter the people. Make an impression, send a message about what Shad could still do. I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha drew in a shaky breath, remembering the day. “I remember every detail </span>
  <em>
    <span>so well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sounds of blades on skin and flesh. Everything was on fire, it was so hot. I remember lighting the roof of a house with a torch and standing back to watch it burn. And the family inside came running out. A mother and her four small daughters. I couldn’t move. I could only watch them run down to the river, where a few other survivors had gone. It felt like getting hit hard in the face, or getting the breath knocked out of me. I don’t know much about life, or the world. Or what the ultimate truth is or who deserves to know it. I just knew we were wrong. And causing pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the day I left. I couldn’t face the others, I didn’t want them to tell me to come back. I came to the guild, and I got a fresh start. I hoped what was left of Shad would just die. But… he called to me again. Two nights ago. He’s trying to call all of his followers back for the final ritual, the resurrection that will bring him back once he reaches full power. And he’s close. Too close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you called… us?” Travis asked, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha nodded, finally looking back at each of them. “If anyone knows Shad and what could stand against him, it’s me. The people in this room are some of the most powerful in all Galadia. And you just might be the ones to save it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No pressure, of course,” Travis said with a knowing nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha didn’t say anything more, waiting for another question. A couple people seemed lost in thought, figuring out where to go next. Laurence opened his mouth again to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he faltered as a strange breeze seemed to blow through out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha looked to the door, seeing that it was still closed. So where the windows. The group all looked around at each other, confused. Then they noticed the dark, thick grey fog rising from the floorboards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau gasped, stumbling back into Daniel. Everyone began to speak over each other again as the fog rose, the lights in the cabin flickering ominously. Sasha flung herself to her feet, her hair blowing out beside her as the dark fog began to circle them. The captain jumped up from his seat as well, yelling out over the commotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A harsh wind overtook the breeze, and Sasha squeezed her eyes shut against it. She could feel the smaug all around her, strange and cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind stopped, and she opened her eyes. The fog still floated silently in the air, but it was as if all the color had been drained from the room. Everyone stood before her in shades of grey, the compass that had been knocked off the table frozen mid-air a few feet above the floor. Silent, but wide-eyed, everyone watched as a hazy image of a figure appeared in the smoke in the center of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at all the little heroes all banding together</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shad’s voice echoed deeply. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How inspiring.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Sasha, Aphmau clapped a hand over her mouth as she squeaked something that sounded like “not again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s- how-?” Katelyn stammered. “How are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, I’m not,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shad said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smoke figure began to float across the surface of the table, drifting over the map and straight through the small collection of tools scattered across it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I did decide to pay you all a little visit, however. Because I feel there are a few things you all need to know that you don’t seem to be understanding.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smoke figure stopped, looking up at them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This journey is a tremendous waste of time. Everything you stand for is meaningless.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, good argument,” piped up Blaze from the back. “I think he’s got a point. Anybody else feeling like calling it quits immediately?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we know what we signed up for,” Katelyn said, crossing her arms. “We’re not stupid. We’re not gonna let you suck the life out of our home. We’re on our way up there to kick your butt whether you want us to or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your simplemindedness blinds you to your mistake,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shad growled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am hardly the enemy. I spread only the truth, and I know the truth about each and every one of you. I didn’t turn your friends and family against you, I told them the truth and they turned on their own. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. They’ll all be wiped out eventually. You’ll all be drained of your memories and identities, just like the others. You’ll join them soon enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill ran through Sasha’s body, and she fought the urge to curl into a ball and hide under the table. She’d had her fair share of dealing with remnants before. They were haunting and desolate and miserable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lacking identity. And in Shad’s eyes, flawless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our past mistakes aren’t yours to judge,” Zane said, putting his hands down on the table. “You don’t have the right to condemn the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smoky figure hovered for a moment before shooting across the table, stopping an inch away from Zane’s unflinching face. Shad’s outline sparked with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spoken PRECISELY like your back-stabbing ancestor,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he hissed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>When I bring this land to its knees your bloodline will be the FIRST to go. I saw the world for what it was. I had the power to do what had to be done, and instead of helping me, those closest to me saw fit to SLAUGHTER ME. And the world worshipped them. They may be long gone but I am still here. I still intend to deliver. And some useless children you call “royalty” along with their precious friends- weak excuses for wizards and some mutts- are unfortunately not enough to stand in my way. In the end, I’ll still win. You’ll all return to nothing, and your world will be gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind began to pick up again, and Sasha squinted against the vortex of thick grey fog that erupted in the center of the table where Shad’s outline was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just as quickly as it had happened, it was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone blinked, startled at the sudden return of color and a normal temperature. The grey fog was nowhere to be seen. The compass hit the ground, bouncing and rolling across the wooden floorboards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, no one spoke. Everyone processed what had just happened and what had been said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Garroth finally said. “At least now we know what we’re up against.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn exhaled, collapsing into her chair as Travis put a hand on her shoulder. “I hope he’s not going to be doing that often,” he said, pointing generally to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not quite like that,” Sasha said, slowly lowering herself down into her chair. “But don’t underestimate how easily he can make his way into your head. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>us to feel scared and exposed. Keep your guard up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he have to be face-to-face to turn us into remnants?” Aphmau asked, her voice small and shaky. “He can’t do that from that far away, can he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha bit her lip again, feeling scabbed teeth marks from how often she’d been doing it recently. She didn’t want the crew to be any more paranoid than they already were. But she didn’t want to lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep your guard up,” she repeated quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re stronger than he can understand,” Zane said, the attention shifting to him. “This is the kind of man who believes things like trust and friendship and kindness are fatal flaws. All of us know the falsehood in that. As long as we all know who we are he doesn’t have that kind of power over us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence settled over the group again. Sasha thought ahead to when they would eventually make it across the sea to the Eastern Isle and they would actually walk in person into Shad’s tomb. He’d be much more than a smokey outline then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she had put together this group. She knew without a doubt that together they’d be able to get rid of the soul fragment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Didn’t she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha blinked hard, staring at the floor. Of course she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though a handful of group members tried their best to keep morale up for the rest of the evening, the unexpected appearance from Shad left everyone slightly shaken. The meeting didn’t take much longer to wrap up afterwards, most people’s questions having been answered. The course of events were pretty clear. Sail across the sea. Make it to Shad’s tomb. Fight their way inside, strength in numbers, and use what combined magic they had to finish Shad’s dark magic off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And not die along the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Sasha’s mild surprise, however, nobody seemed especially daunted by the stakes. They certainly seemed apprehensive, but when faced with the dangerous reality of their mission, not one person backed down. As the meeting ended and people began to make their way in groups out of the captain’s quarters, Sasha watched their determined faces, the way Aphmau and Aaron spoke in hushed tones to each other about preparing, the way Nana and Zane held each other’s hands tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped she wasn’t leading them into a catastrophe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might wanna go off and get some rest, lass,” Kramer told her as the last of the people were trickling out. “Sleeping at sea takes some getting used to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding as she ran a hand through her hair, Sasha turned to make her way out the door with the rest of the group. The longer she lingered in the captain’s quarters, the more she could swear she could still feel the heavy fog hanging around her ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the whispers. Just like so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost habitually, Sasha pulled her hood up over her head. It didn’t technically do anything to block out Shad’s echoing words, but more often than not it was the only sort of safety net she felt like she had. It was how she retreated when she had nowhere else to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused at the door, which Laurence was holding open for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered her a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, she returned it. She mumbled a quick thanks to him as she walked out onto the deck. And with her hands still holding up her hood over her head, she made her way towards the bunks as the stars began to appear through the clouds high above.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night was a restless one for most of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the werewolves, royalty, witches, and wizards all slept off and on in their bunks, tossing and turning, Katelyn once again found herself dreaming about flames rising around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she was safe, wrapped up in the blankets next to Travis below deck, she could feel the heat, the ropes around her arms, the voices screaming out and yelling at her. Accusing her. Demanding that she face the consequences of her sins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, a young child was tied to the wooden pole with her. Katelyn coughed up smoke, wincing through the flames to look at her and try to place where she’d seen her face before. She was nearly identical to Katelyn, like a younger version of herself. She stood silently, watching the crowd close in with the bonfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn pulled against the ropes. They were just as tight and unyielding as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she snapped awake, lying in bed and staring at the wooden planks in the ceiling, she moved her wrists around just to ensure the ropes had never existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleeping through the rest of the night proved to be slightly difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the morning did eventually come, everyone was more than relieved to see the sun rising over the shimmering horizon. Sunlight streamed through every window and crack, lighting up the ship inside and out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn could hear the sounds of people’s feet on the floor outside their room as she and Travis rolled out of bed, getting dressed and getting ready for another day on the ship. Katelyn reached into her bag, searching around for a certain tunic she had in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused when her fingers touched folded paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, she pulled the small square of parchment out of the bag and looked at it. She certainly hadn’t put it there. She unfolded it, turning it right side up and smoothing it out so that she could read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrows rose. It was a note from her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, she glanced over her shoulder at Travis behind her. He was busy with his own clothes situation. Katelyn pursed her lips and turned her attention back to the note, beginning to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The further she read, the more her eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she was finished, she slowly lowered the parchment down into her lap as she looked ahead blankly at the wall in front of her. She frowned for a moment, rereading bits and pieces of the note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Life on the streets.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>King visiting from far away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The forest kingdom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hardly noticed the knock on the door. Travis went to answer it, sticking his head out to speak to whoever was there. Katelyn stuffed the note in her pocket, hurrying to throw the rest of her clothes on while Travis chatted with the person outside the door. When he finally closed it and turned to face her, she was just finishing buckling the belt around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was Garroth,” Travis said, grabbing his boots from where they were laid on the floor next to the bed. “He says they’ve got some breakfast out on the deck for us if we want it. And we probably need to move fast because the werewolves are evidently </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravenous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How’s your appetite?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything, Katelyn’s stomach was absolutely growling. “I’ve certainly got one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. Me too. I hope it’s more than just fruit this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eager to see the options, Travis bounded across the room and headed out the door. Katelyn hurried after him, following him down the small hallway with all the bedrooms that opened out into the staircase leading above deck. She ran close behind him, grabbing the back of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on a sec,” she said, stopping him in his tracks. “Not- not yet. I need to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis spun around to look at her. “Are you ok? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she sighed, stepping back so he could come down off the first step of the stairs. “It’s just… well… my mom left a note in my bag. I just found it like ten minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did?” Travis said, eyes wide. “What did it say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Katelyn, Aphmau and Dotty came around the corner, talking and laughing. They smiled, waving and greeting the two of them as they took to the stairs. The two of them disappeared up above deck, where Katelyn could hear the sounds of more voices and movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go get some food,” she decided. “Then we’ll talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis followed Katelyn up the steps to the upper deck, where most of the passengers of the ship appeared to be. The crew lounged around as usual, some of them tying ropes and carrying out usual duties. A few crates had been set out in the center, where some bread and apples were accessible. Members of the group were spread around the area as well, chatting and looking out over the waves. Nana sat on the steps, slicing an apple and putting the slices on pieces of bread while she listened to a story Dante was telling to her and Zane. Aaron looked down at Aphmau as she approached where he was sitting in the crowsnest. He held out an apple, wiggling his eyebrows. She wrinkled her nose up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn took a chunk of bread and an apple, and Travis did the same. Together, they walked over to a quiet spot off to the side where a few barrels and coils of rope were stacked around in piles. Katelyn sat down cross-legged on top of a barrel while Travis leaned against the side of the ship, chewing a bite of bread and watching her expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered where to start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Might as well just skip to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently,” she said slowly, staring out over the deep blue water. “I have a half brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis’s eyes widened just as hers had as she explained everything her mother had relayed to her through the note. What Elizabeth had done and her place in the slums outside the village. What she’d heard about the forest kingdom King who was coming to visit, and how they’d grown closer during his stay. How far their relationship went, and what became of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...and when the baby was born, it was a werewolf, so she took him back to the forest kingdom and left him out there for the other werewolves to find,” Katelyn explained, looking down at the uneaten bread loaf in her hands. “She was sure she’d never see him again. But she thinks he may have found his way back to the twin kingdoms, because she was sure she saw him out in the village outside the palace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Katelyn,” Travis said, running a hand through his hair. “That’s… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take in. What are you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Katelyn admitted, looking up to meet his eyes. “I’d sort of entertained the possibility of something like this before but I never imagined it’d actually be true. But- she did say King Zack, from the forest kingdom, didn’t she? Isn’t that…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stared at each other for a moment before their gazes slowly traveled in unison across the deck to the main mast, where Aphmau stood talking up to Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zack’s wife was Queen Sylvana, I remember that much,” Travis whispered, eyes still wide as he began to make the connection. “And Sylvana was the one who ordered to have her daughter killed. THAT daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both watched her laugh from afar, processing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she knows?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom said Zack never knew,” Katelyn responded, shaking her head slowly. “Why would she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis turned back around to face Katelyn. He shook his head as well, exhaling. “What does this mean, for us? For you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That must have been what she needed to tell dad about the other day when she said she needed to talk to him,” Katelyn realized, leaning down on her knees. “What I want to know is why </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why did she make a point to get that note to me before we left? Why did she need us to know before she could tell us herself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that gives us plenty of time to process, right?” Travis said, biting off another piece of bread. He spoke through a full mouth. “We can </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrrnk </span>
  </em>
  <span>abrrt it befrrre we get brrck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn snickered half-heartedly as he covered his mouth to keep the crumbs from spilling out (which they already were). He had a point. They would have plenty of time to process what all that meant before they even saw Elizabeth face-to-face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if there were a million other pressing matters going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Travis tried to swallow his large bite, Katelyn’s smile faded. Now it was time for the second bit. The one that wasn’t on her mother’s note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s… also… something else,” she said softly, watching her shoes. Travis gulped down the bread, listening. She glanced back up at him, his bright green eyes ever-attentive and on hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the letter,” Katelyn said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. And someone else screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TAKE COVER! HIT THE DECK!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both their heads whipped around as something huge rose up out of the sea on the other side of the ship, splashing water up onto the deck and casting an enormous shadow across the crates and barrels. The whole ship seemed to tilt, sending everyone stumbling and crying out over each other. Katelyn jumped off her barrel, staring up open-mouthed at the enormous, twenty-foot octopus tentacle rising up over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SEA MONSTER!” Kramer hollered. “EVERYONE BELOW DECK! NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn shielded her face from another massive splash of water, watching as the rest of the creature began to emerge from the waves. It was like nothing she’d ever seen. Pitch black, covered in tentacles like an octopus, but with the body of a gigantic horse. It’s head rose into the air, the snout coming to an open beak lined with razor sharp teeth. Voices cried out all over the deck, crewmates pulling out swords and knives. Katelyn joined them, pulling her own sword out of its sheath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she noticed the people riding it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strapped to the sea monster’s back was an old, busted carriage encased in a large bubble. The bubble popped, and a handful of riders in dark clothes spilled out onto the ship and into the air, yelling and pulling out weapons of their own. The sea monster reared its head back and roared, shaking the water and the floorboards they all stood on as the attackers began to take on crewmembers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One man in black robes wielding a long, red sword hit the floor in front of Katelyn, and she caught his blade with her own. He cackled as they launched into battle, parrying back and forth across the deck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you people?” she yelled over the screaming and clanging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, princess, isn’t it obvious?” the man responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I DON’T CARE WHO YOU ARE!!” Kramer screamed over the commotion, coming at him from another angle with his own sword. “GET OFF MY SHIP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the monster’s tentacles rose over Katelyn’s head, encased in purple fire. Travis was riding it, clinging onto it with his eyes glowing the same fiery light. Katelyn watched the tentacle convulse, knocking Travis off and into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn cried out, backing away from the two-on-one fight with Kramer and racing across the deck to the side of the ship. She passed Zane, who was firing spells rapidly at three different attackers from where one of the tentacles had wrapped around him, holding him in place. As she ran past, she sliced into its flesh, making the monster shriek from somewhere ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could make it to the edge of the ship, something came flying at her from behind, knocking her to the ground. She tried to get back up, but some kind of thick green goo was holding her to the floor, trapping her arms and legs where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commotion seemed to momentarily halt. Katelyn craned her neck around to look behind her, seeing that most of the fighting had come to a standstill. The dark-robed attackers held swords to the throats of several people, others caught in the sea monster’s tentacles. Aaron, Zane, and Laurence all struggled in the air caught by the monster. Maria was held by three people with her hands behind her back, growling and snapping at her captors. Garroth, Blaze, and Daniel were all somehow tied together, sitting on the ground with two swords pointed at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked up as someone emerged from the sky, riding one of the tentacles down to the ship. His dark grey coat sailed behind him in the wind, and when he hopped down off his perch onto the railing of the ship, the sun shone on his black and blue werewolf ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was no one Katelyn had seen before, but a few people reacted in surprise and recognition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ein?” Maria gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein grinned, walking across the railing on the side of the ship and surveying the scene smugly. “It’s certainly been a while hasn’t it?” he said, pausing to look around at everyone’s faces. He glanced down at Katelyn, and his smile widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopped down next to her, continuing to pace across the deck. “You’re probably not wondering anymore what I’ve been up to since you last saw me three years ago. I think that question answered itself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ein?” Aphmau asked softly, in the grasp of a woman holding a knife to her throat. “What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, turning his attention to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re new friend Sasha can explain,” he said, nodding to Sasha. From where she stood with two wands pointed at her and her hands up, she glanced around warily at the people surrounding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These people are from the Isle,” she said. “They’re Shad’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau’s head whipped back around to look at Ein, and he cackled sharply and continued his slow walk around the deck. “Don’t act so surprised. I wasn’t gonna play mister </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>nobody in the woods forever. I’m not one of you. I am so much more. And Shad is the kind of person who understands that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn’s mind suddenly clicked, and began working a thousand miles an hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it all added up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shad wants to DESTROY everything!” Blaze yelled, glaring in Ein’s direction. “I don’t know what kind of nonsense he sold you, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you WOULD call it nonsense!” Ein growled, spinning around to face him. “All you know is your little house in the woods and the little forest you’ve lived your whole life in. You never saw the world as it truly is, none of you did. You never knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>for who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>truly am. But I know better now. Shad is the only man that deserves the respect he’s getting. He told me the truth. All of it. And your pathetic little play kingdoms are ALL going to pay the price for the shallow lies they’ve been spreading. The power will go back to where it rightfully belongs, just WATCH.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn was finally able to pull one of her arms out of the goo, twisting her waist around to look back at Ein again. She stared at his raven hair, fading into a navy blue. His cold grey eyes were familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein raised his hand, snapping his fingers. The tentacles hanging overhead let go of their prisoners, dropping the three of them onto the deck with loud THUNKS. Before any of them could scramble to their feet, there were swords and wands pointed at them in warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t keep you long,” Ein said with a wink, turning on his heel and heading again for the side of the ship. “Just thought we’d drop by and do a little exchange. A few words of warning for a little token we need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, the horse’s head emerged from the water again. Sitting on top was another Shad follower, and in their arms was Travis’s soaked unconscious body. Katelyn let out a strangled cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other followers began to follow Ein, kicking water across the floorboards and getting in last-minute slashes to whoever they could reach. Ein hopped up on one of the outstretched tentacles, turning and holding his arms out toward the crew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll all see Shad for who he is. My parents will finally face their just rewards. They may not have known what they were doing, bringing me into this world, but now that I know reality for what it is, now that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll show EVERYONE. I know who I am and nobody can take that away from me. Not even my precious sisters who got it all instead</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn froze, feeling like her stomach was dissolving. She stared up at him, and he grinned down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got everything I deserved,” he hissed, leaning down towards her. “The family. The luxury. I was cast away as </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those days are over. The time for revenge has come and I’m taking it. That’s all I’ve been left with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Revenge.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened up as the other followers began to hop one by one over the railing back onto the sea monster’s back, splashing in the water. Katelyn tugged against the steadily loosening glue-like substance. Ein’s eyes went back across the deck from Katelyn to Aphmau, who was watching with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t understand now, but you will,” he said. “You all will. Once we offer this little prince to Shad as a vessel, he’ll exact revenge for all who deserve it. In the meantime…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled coldly over his shoulder at Aphmau and Katelyn. “Until next time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sisses</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he hopped over the railing and onto the waiting back of the sea beast, Katelyn finally jerked herself free from the bright green mess. She screamed, lunging for whatever she could reach of the steadily retreating Shad followers and sea monster limbs. But her sword was far away, and all she had were her bare hands. She hoisted a barrel over her head, throwing it with all her strength at the sea monster as it began to dip back under the waves. It smashed harmlessly against a tentacle, apples going everywhere and plunking into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Shad followers, along with Travis, disappeared into the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waves followed the sea monster as it began to swim away, the crewmembers hurrying to the edge of the ship where Katelyn was racing for the railing and the water. She didn’t care who the dark-robed people were working for. She didn’t care about Ein’s promise of revenge. All she cared was that they were carrying Travis far, far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she began to frantically climb over the railing, reaching out toward the waves, several hands reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEY’VE GOT TRAVIS!” she screamed, fighting against them. “THEY’RE TAKING HIM AWAY! THEY’RE </span>
  <em>
    <span>GETTING AWAY</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know!” Blaze grunted, pulling her back and away from the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katelyn, you can’t go after them like that!” Nana pleaded, gripping her boot that was positioned on the wall. “They’ll tear you apart!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn could feel tears streaming down her face as she watched the shadow of the sea monster disappear. Chest heaving, she continued to fight back weakly against the people preventing her from jumping overboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be hasty,” came Aaron’s voice. “You’re no help to him dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she went limp in their arms. She continued to shake, her face wet with hot tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll use him for Shad,” she choked, her voice hoarse. “He said they needed him for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vessel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not abandoning him,” Nana said as the others backed away, taking Katelyn’s arms gently. “We’re going to him. We’ll meet them again on the Isle. We’ll get him back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn looked out over the water. Though the sun shone, and the waters calmed, she could feel the invisible bond between herself and her best friend getting longer and longer. It pulled tight like a rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to say his name. But all that came out was a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the crew began to move around, recovering from the attack and cleaning up the upper deck as best they could, Aphmau pushed through the crowd to get to Katelyn. She carefully put an arm around her, whispering to her softly as she led her below deck. Everyone could hear her in hysterics as they went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana hurried across the deck where the wizards were all hunched together, speaking quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did they find us so fast?” she asked, panicked. “What can we do to make sure they don’t come back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know for sure they </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>come back,” Dante said, frowning. “This was too strategic. Intentional. And they know we’re coming straight to them anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I still don’t like the idea of them knowing where we are at any given moment,” Zane said, crossing his arms. “We need to make sure they can’t interfere whenever they want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five of them thought for a moment as the others moved in a whirlwind all around them, checking each other’s injuries, re-stacking crates and barrels, mopping up the water. Zane looked up at the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to make this ship untraceable,” he decided. “I would have suggested it sooner, but I’m not very familiar with that kind of magic. Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can make it work,” Laurence said firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth, Laurence, and Dante all nodded to each other, huddling together and discussing. Their wands in their pockets began to glow on their own, as if anticipating the fact that they were about to be used. The three of them split up, and Nana stepped back to watch them work. They made their way around the ship, waving their wands and casting what looked like shimmering golden nets into the air. They floated down onto the ship, disappearing into thin air as they reached the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane came to stand next to Nana, watching them with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in case they’re tracking us somehow,” he explained. “And so that the ship won’t be able to be seen from a distance. It doesn’t guarantee nobody will be able to come across us at all, but it should make it a good deal harder for people we don’t want attacking us to find us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three wizards came together again in the center of the ship by the mast, slowly lowering their wands. A shimmering layer of sparkles seemed to settle down on the deck, slowly vanishing in the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the quarterdeck, Aaron and Dotty were helping Kramer with a nasty gash across one of his legs. Aaron helped him to his feet as Ryland and Daniel ran up the stairs towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did- did Ein really mean that Aphmau- and Katelyn- were his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow?” Daniel asked breathlessly, looking back and forth between the others. “He called them his sisters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it’s possible,” Dotty said, glancing at Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, dropping his arms at his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what we know about King Zack, anything’s possible,” he admitted, looking to the doorway Aphmau and Katelyn had gone through moments ago. “And if he’s serious, then this trip really does just keep getting more and more insane as we go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> After the highly eventful morning, most of the rest of the day was dedicated to recovering from the sea monster attack and figuring out where to go from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s crew seemed to drop part of the laid-back attitude they had begun with, more of the focus going to running the ship and cleaning up from the fight. Not much damage had come to the actual ship, but it was covered in slashes, scorch marks, and puddles. On top of that, nobody could quite figure out how to clean up the small puddle of vibrant green goo until Zane came over and erased it with magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the time the sun rose high into the sky until it began to set over the horizon, Katelyn stayed in her room with the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Occasionally, someone would stop by to drop off food or to check in on her, but for the most part they left her alone. She stayed buried under blankets, not talking to anyone or doing anything at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When night fell, Aphmau carefully pushed the door to the room open, looking inside to where Katelyn was wrapped in a quilt and laid across the bed staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I… interrupting?” she tried softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn closed her eyes, shaking her head. Aphmau came in, closing the door behind her and coming across the room to the bed. She took note of the loaf of bread sitting on the wooden dresser attached to the wall, which looked like it had been nibbled a bit. Next to it was a small, mostly untouched bowl of stew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you eaten?” she asked, coming to test the temperature of the bowl. It was still somewhat warm. From the bed, Katelyn gave her a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau pursed her lips, looking from the barely eaten food to the blue-haired girl on the bed. Her eyes were still closed, like she wanted to sleep, but it wouldn’t come. After a moment, she opened her eyes again when Aphmau came to sit on the bed next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seemed pretty cheerful,” Aphmau said. “Do you think he’s holding up ok? Even if things get rough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn sighed quietly, wriggling an arm out of her blanket wrap to pull a lock of hair out of her eyes. Aphmau could see now that they were puffy, her nose red. But her cheeks were dry, the tears having been gone for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been through a good deal already,” she said. “He knows how to deal with suffering. But he doesn’t deserve any more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one does,” Aphmau agreed quietly. “But we did all we could to fight back. All we can do now is fight to get back to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn closed her eyes again, resting her arm across her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau silently traced the folds of her skirt with her finger, thinking about all she knew about Katelyn and Travis. Their story had spread across Galadia years ago, about how the evil Demon Warlock had risen to power only to be taken down by having a child. It wasn’t discovered until Travis’s 16th birthday that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that child, and the Warlock had done everything in his power to try and kill him. Katelyn had fought against him, known far and wide as the princess who fought a dragon to save her true love. They had become something of a fairytale themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There came a soft knock on the door, and a pink-haired head appeared in the doorway. Nana glanced at both of them, taking a step inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I join you ladies?” she asked with a tiny smile. “I wouldn’t mind some company if you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau glanced down at Katelyn, who nodded again. Aphmau smiled back at Nana, guestering to the bed welcomingly. Nana shut the door behind her and came to sit on Katelyn’s other side, pulling her legs up underneath her and snuggling against the pillow. She glanced at the uneaten food on the dresser just like Aphmau had, but dismissed it and turned back to the other girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a long day,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m glad to put it behind us and move on to another one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau nodded, once again baffled by how easily this meif’wa girl could turn the tone of a conversation. Her seemingly carefree hopeful optimism could brighten any situation, make it seem more bearable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t often get many chances to hang out and talk to other girls,” Aphmau realized suddenly, staring at the quilt as it occurred to her. “I’ve got Maria and Dotty, but I… genuinely can’t remember the last time it was just us without any of the other werewolves. I spend most of my hangout time with Aaron. Or all of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess a life-changing mission to defend Galadia from magic terrorism is as good of an excuse as any,” Nana said with a small shrug. “I’ve met some really interesting people in times of crisis. Zane and I ran into this eccentric old woman out in the desert region a year or so ago. Amazing woman, excellent baker. Sometimes we still send letters via carrier pigeon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pigeon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they make surprisingly good message carriers,” Nana admitted. “And then of course there was my good friend Teony. Of course, she was a pegasus when we met. That was the day I found out I was a witch. Or technically magics-user. When I tell you my eighteenth birthday was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exceptionally </span>
  </em>
  <span>memorable, you have to understand that’s an understatement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau raised an eyebrow, looking up at Nana. “It sounds like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t even begin to mention everything that went down,” she said, eyes wide as she leaned forward. “I was almost kidnapped by a random guy who insisted on marrying me until Teony showed up out of nowhere to rescue me. The guy had this wand, he stole it. Petrified most of my family and the whole village square. I had three days to frantically search the mountains for the three components of this mythical ‘wand of light’- which by the way is the one I still use today- Zane almost died, and then I used the wand to fix everything. Learned a handful of life lessons along the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez,” Katelyn mumbled, muffled through her arm. “No wonder you didn’t want to stick around and deal with palace life anymore after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re one to talk!” Nana gasped, nudging her. “Nicole’s told me a thing or two about what all </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>did back when the Demon Warlock was still around. From what I understand you went on quite an adventure yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau flinched, considering signaling that Nana should drop the subject. But Katelyn laughed vaguely, dropping her arm by her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was on my way to ask for his hand in marriage,” she said, staring up at the ceiling with a half-smile. “At the time I didn’t even know he was the prince I was betrothed to. I just knew I didn’t want to marry a stranger. I wanted to marry my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau and Nana both breathed out sighs in unison, Nana putting a hand over her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s beautiful,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course, soon as I got to his house I realized it was a trap and the Demon Warlock knocked me out and captured me,” she continued. “But this crazy thing happened where we were able to communicate through our dreams. Clo- I mean Travis- had magically connected our subconsciouses without even meaning to. We figured everything out and when the wizards came to break me out, I made my way straight to the castle to break the spell on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, Zane was there too, wasn’t he?” Nana remembered. Katelyn nodded. Nana laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said Garroth beat him up,” she giggled. Katelyn shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau blew some hair out of her face, picking up a slightly shriveled flower that had fallen out onto the bed with a frown. “You two sound like you have some really cool stories,” she said. “All I did was hide from my mom in the woods until she killed me. And then someone killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which… I guess that someone was Ein. And… now that event has a whole new bundle of feelings and emotions tied to it. Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation hung there for a moment, everyone staring blankly at different points in the room. Nana finally shook her head rapidly, crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about anything that </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>deeply personal and still needs processing,” she said, kicking her legs out and lying out across the bed beside Katelyn. She stretched out her arms behind her head, looking up at the small chandelier dangling from the ceiling. “Princess to princess, what do you guys do for fun? Or… I guess, queen, to princess, to… ex princess? I don’t know. We were all princesses at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I really enjoy gardening,” Aph supplied, leaning on one of her arms. “At the castle, there’s a whole wing of gardens specifically for the queen. My mother used to use it as a cover for her secret underground lair- long story- but I sneak out to it every chance I get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense, with the Gift, right?” Nana said, nodding. “I’ve seen what you can do with plants. I don’t really spend a lot of time in plant magic, really. I should give it a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you do, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana thought for a moment. “I guess I just sort of learn whatever I can,” she decided. “I don’t really academically pursue magic. I just learn whatever comes to me. What I really like to do is write. I write interesting stories I hear, and I make some up myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Aphmau asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana grinned, half-burying her face in her shoulder. Aphmau raised her eyebrows, and Katelyn turned her head to look curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Typically, um, romance,” Nana admitted into her shirt. “Not the weird stuff!! Just stories of love and adventure and fighting against the odds to be together! They’re like real life fairy tales. The kind that happens every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s sweet,” Aphmau said, smiling at Nana. Katelyn made something like a grunting noise in the back of her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a little self indulgent, I know,” Nana mumbled. “But it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not criticizing your hobby,” Katelyn assured her. “Personally I’m more fond of riding, or sparring. Or shooting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you good with a bow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good with all kinds of weapons,” Katelyn said, leaning her head back against the side of the bed so her long hair fell down over the edge. “Sword, bow, throwing knife, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dueling </span>
  </em>
  <span>knife, axe, my fists… there was this one time I got a guy real good with a vase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds dangerous,” Aphmau said approvingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like learning fighting styles too,” Nana joined in. “I used to just know basic self defense, but I’ve recently been developing this kind of magic that brings wooden dummies to life. I can control them, but I can also make them copy me. So I learn to fight like that. It really comes in handy for fighting off groups of more than ten or so people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t happen to bring any of those dummies with you on the ship, did you?” Aphmau asked. Nana shook her head sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to shrink them down and carry them around more often, but there was this one day a few months ago when I accidently set one off in my sleep,” she said. “All it really did was bumble around and run into walls, but it scared the living </span>
  <em>
    <span>daylights </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of Zane. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>incinerated </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. It was hilarious. But don’t ask him about it, he’ll go nuts. Bottom line is I leave them at the guild more often nowadays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame,” Katelyn muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not because we could fight with them,” she clarified. “Because of the sheer number of prank opportunities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana slowly gasped, long and drawn out as Aphmau burst into giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s totally right!” Aphmau laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>majesties,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nana said, rising up onto her knees and saluting them solemnly. “If we’re going to drift into that territory, then I believe we have PLENTY more to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them launched into spirited conversation, chatting and laughing together as the night progressed. And though it was all mostly for Katelyn’s sake, all of them were happy to have the opportunity to take their minds off of things that might have gone wrong in the day before and what could lay ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Above deck, Garroth paced the length of the ship, looking down over the railing and into the dark surface of the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was getting to be considerably late, he didn’t quite feel at ease enough to try to go to bed. He’d been wandering around the ship, checking the water every so often just to see if he could make out anything in the murkiness. At the moment, it almost seemed black, reflecting the clouds and the stars twinkling overhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the time being, the untraceable spell seemed to be working. Assuming no sea monsters or evil wizards were trying to find them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up when he heard whispers and giggling coming from somewhere near the quarterdeck. A handful of silhouettes in the darkness were huddled around the food barrels, rifling around in each one and passing around snacks to each other. He realized after a moment that he also recognized dog ears flicking around on top of each of their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A round of quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>ooooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>s rose up when they took the lid off of what must have been a barrel of fish by the smell. Garroth watched as Maria shoved both Daniel and Dotty out of the way, grabbing one and digging in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth wondered vaguely if he needed to maybe do something about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it would turn out, he didn’t have to. Kramer came stomping up the stairway from below deck, making the werewolves jump and turn around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AGAIN with the rations?” he yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down despite the hour. “I thought I heard you lot up here again. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to stay out of the food!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’re hungry,” Dotty whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s barely enough on the ship to last us another couple days or so!” Kramer huffed, attempting to snatch the apples and fish out of their hands. “We’re all hungry, ain’t we? Leave some for the rest of the crew!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The werewolves started laughing, playing a sort of keepaway with Kramer as they tossed the food around to each other. Kramer, shouting obscenities and insults having to do with wild mutts, chased them around in an attempt to grab it back. Blaze tossed a piece of fish over Kramer’s head, where it landed square in Ryland’s mouth. They all paused, however, when a voice spoke from overhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, you heard the captain. Lay off the food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron came swinging down from the crowsnest, landing on the deck and walking towards the werewolves with a hand outstretched. Frowning, Maria put the fish that was in her hand in Aaron’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the werewolves began to awkwardly fumble around to put everything back where they found it, Kramer walked away, grumbling under his breath. Aaron took a barrel lid off the floor, putting it back where it came from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth watched with interest as the werewolves sheepishly apologized one by one. Though they were all unmistakably still eyeing the food, none of them made a move for it again. The difference in their demeanor around the captain versus around Aaron was evident. Unthinkingly, Garroth’s eyes rose to the ears on top of Aaron’s head. They almost seemed larger, more prominent than the others. They were also red-tipped, the only werewolf ears Garroth had seen that were more than one pigment. Ultima ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind began to wander as the werewolves dispersed, a few getting into a game of tag while Dotty and Blaze began to explore the crowsnest together. Aaron watched them for a moment before his eyes fell on Garroth on the other side of the deck. He nodded, and Garroth waved back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he came closer to Aaron, looking up as Blaze and Dotty laughed far above.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do they listen to you?” Garroth asked curiously. “They seem… pretty free-spirited most of the time. Does… being the ultima give you some sort of authority?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Aaron’s ears flicked at the question, and he glanced up at them unconsciously. “I guess, sort of,” he said with a shrug. “The bloodline is supposed to be very old and powerful and whatnot. So it makes sense that I’d be seen as a sort of alpha. But I’ve also known these guys since we were all pretty young. I was the oldest, so providing food and supplies was my responsibility for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re sort of like… their de-facto father figure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth looked out over the navy blue horizon, the sounds of the werewolves running around behind him. Aaron came to stand next to him, leaning against the railing. “I will say I’m glad nobody on this trip seems to be especially superstitious,” he said. “I hid the fact that I was a werewolf- let alone an ultima- for so long out of fear that people would see me as some sort of evil omen. But most people here are more concerned with just making sure we don’t break anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth nodded, thinking back on everything he knew about the ultima bloodline. Some sources said that it went extinct years ago, while others say that it manifested into some sort of dark entity of its own and it didn’t have a physical host anymore. All of them agreed that its power was destructive, painful, and chaotic. Garroth found suddenly that he was very thankful that it had ended up with Aaron of all people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve learned about werewolf lore before, but there didn’t always seem to be much about ultimas specifically,” he said. “I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not dangerous, but surely you’ve had family members in the past that handled the curse differently. Or others seeking your power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron looked out over the sea, the night breeze ruffling his hair and the fur on his ears. He seemed to think for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my father that gave me the idea to hide the curse in the first place,” he finally said. “I honestly don’t remember much about him. He died when I was nine. But before then, he put a lot of effort into trying to create a normal life for me and my family. It almost worked, too. We blended in without anyone knowing what we really were. But there was an incident in a village one day, and my father ended up getting outed. This was while the queen was still hunting werewolves at the time, and my family was forced to split up. They were… picked off one by one. I was the only one who made it out alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth stared as Aaron continued to look out over the water. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was years ago. And I’ve found new family since then,” Aaron said with a nod in the other werewolves' direction. “And as long as I’m the one carrying the ultima bloodline, I intend to use it to protect. Not to harm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, I’m glad it’s in your hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them stood against the side of the ship, the sound of the waves gently lapping against the wooden exterior filling the air and mixing with the sounds of chatter from the others. For the time being, the water was calm. The night was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting to be pretty late,” Aaron said, glancing over his shoulder. “If any of us are going to get any sleep at all we should probably head below deck.” Ryland, Daniel, and Maria stopped in their game of tag, glancing up at the moon high in the sky. Above them, in the crowsnest, Dotty was already slumped over the edge with her head buried in her arms, snoring. Blaze tapped her shoulder experimentally, raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so,” he whispered loudly down to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all began to make their way towards the stairs, Blaze carefully hoisting Dotty over his shoulder and carrying her down the ropes towards the ground. As they were passing the barrels of food, Daniel paused by one and held a hand over one of the lids, casting a hopeful look Aaron’s way. Aaron shook his head, and Daniel sighed, following Ryland and Maria down to the bunks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth realized Aaron had a point about how late it really was when he finally felt the weight of the entire day before weighing down on him. Figuring it’d do him more harm than good to stay up much longer, he turned and followed the werewolves down the stairs and into the hallway leading to the bunks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning soon came, and a good night’s sleep seemed to do some good for most of the crewmembers’ emotional wellbeing. A handful of people were up early, wandering the ship and scraping together what food there was left to provide breakfast for anyone who wanted it. Kramer took the wheel again, keeping a close eye on the rations as people approached them. A small group of crewmates sat in a huddle behind him on the quarterdeck, one of them having taken out a whistle of some kind and was playing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Aphmau came up the steps from below deck, she could just hear another crewmember singing along with the tune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And soon shall the dawn come ‘round</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When my dear lost love is found</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And though from the ocean depths she’s born</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see that maid again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crewmates on the quarterdeck clinked tankards together, laughing and calling out more lyrics to songs. On the deck closer to where she stood, a small table had been set out complete with a slightly ragged looking white tablecloth. Nana, Sasha, Laurence, and Aaron already sat around it, eating what looked like biscuits with fish stuffed in them. Aphmau buried any kind of disgust, deciding that this was more or less what she had signed up for in the first place. She pulled up a crate as a seat next to Aaron, and he handed her a fish biscuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all we got right now,” he said. She took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I understand why the crew’s busted out the ale so early in the day,” she mumbled under her breath, nibbling her breakfast. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the other side of the ship, more of the shanty could be heard from two or three singers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how to tell the lass back home</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That my heart’s down where the fishes roam</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My song is for the one with the scales of silver</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Darling mermaid fair.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau glanced up when she noticed someone else coming up from the bunks below- Katelyn. Though she had her cape wrapped around her arms and seemed to be mostly hiding in it, she made her way around the mast to where the others were, looking down at the cuisine options.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau leaned across the table, grabbing a biscuit and offering it to Katelyn. “You don’t have to have the salmon with it if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn, after thinking for a moment, shrugged and took a fish out of the barrel anyway, taking the biscuit as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, I’ve been craving fish,” she said, putting the salmon in the biscuit and sitting down on the crate next to Aph. “Couldn’t tell you where it came from. I guess I could smell it or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the deck, Dante had started a conversation with Kramer and the two of them were chatting loudly about ship terminology, leagues, and different names for sea monsters. Dante began to excitedly launch into a complicated-sounding story about an experience he had with pirates, and Garroth leapt down from where he’d been hovering over the ropes, running to add his side of the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside Sasha, Laurence rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fact </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dante doesn’t have any sailing experience,” he said. “I think he’s just trying to impress the captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau squinted towards where the three of them were standing around the wheel, listening to Garroth and Dante talk over each other about swords and canons and men with no eyes. “So, are they making this up then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhat,” Laurence said, leaning on his arm. “Most of what they’re talking about happened on land. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Laurence’s name could be heard from the conversation. Followed by something about tripping and falling into a woman’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence’s face went bright pink, and he jumped up, sprinting across the deck. “Hang on, hang on!” he called. “They’re lying. They’re LYING!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau snickered, finishing off the last of her food and leaning against Aaron’s shoulder. She looked around the exterior of the ship, doing a mental headcount to try and figure out if there were many people left below deck. Her werewolf friends, despite having been up pretty late the night before, were all up with the exception of Maria. Aphmau was pretty sure she was used to sleeping late anyway so they had just decided to leave her be. Aside from her, nobody else seemed to be missing. And from what Aphmau knew of the ship’s crew, most of them were around as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pondered something for a moment, looking around again. She frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re pretty outnumbered, aren’t we?” she said vaguely. Aaron glanced down at her with an eyebrow raised. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s… six girls on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, pausing to count on her fingers. “And… you, plus the other werewolves, and the wizards, and the entire crew… there’s got to be nearly twenty of you. You outnumber us significantly. Geez.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just noticing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, afraid we’re gonna gang up on you?” Aaron teased. “The testosterone too much to handle? Maybe I can get the other guys to start walking around shirtless like I used to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irene, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Aphmau yelled, burying her face in her hands. “So unnecessary. I shouldn’t have said anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re afraid of the burly sailor men harassing you you can just ask them not to. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but people tend to do what you ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was worried about that I’d send Katelyn after them,” she said through her fingers. “You’d get em, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it,” Katelyn said through a full mouth, leaning against the mast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s good for Zane to have more guys to talk to,” Nana said, crossing her arms and watching the wizards all attempt to get a word or two into what was rapidly becoming an argument about sea magic lore. “He’s so antisocial and I’m pretty much the only person he regularly hangs out with. It’s fun to see him all interested in something like that. Even if… well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off, the people at the table watching as the argument began to shift into more of a shouting match. Zane and Dante were both pointing fingers at each other, yelling at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said. We’re working on his social skills,” Nana said with a grimace. “But I assure you his academic knowledge is stellar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana slid off her seat, coming across the deck to break up the squabble. Curious about what all the fuss was about, Aphmau got up to follow her. Nana got between Zane and Dante, holding Garroth back before he could get involved in the conversation as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, I don’t think it matters which one of you knows more about the kraken,” she was saying. “I don’t think it actually makes you more of a sailor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I’ve steered a ship before,” Zane shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was more of a sailboat,” Nana whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>fought pirates before,” Dante shot back, leaning back and crossing his arms. “All I’m trying to say is that this isn’t my first experience at sea. And that if captain Kramer should happen to need any help for any reason he knows who to come to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s what the crew is for,” Nana said to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was almost kidnapped by pirates when I was little,” Katelyn said from where she sat at the table. Everyone turned to stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued to eat her second fish biscuit, and offered no further explanation. For a moment, everyone continued to just watch her silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t work,” she finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we got that,” Zane said with an eyeroll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, if anyone’s a good sailor, it’d be Aaron, right?” Ryland piped up, sliding down the ladder from the crowsnest. “Didn’t you used to work on a crew a while back? You were away for a year, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes went to Aaron, who hadn’t moved from where he was sitting at the table next to Katelyn. He glanced around at all the people watching him expectantly and exhaled, leaning on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was thirteen, yeah,” he said. “Before I got a job as the queen’s huntsman. Had to find a way to feed the pack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau grinned. “I didn’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We sort of had to get creative for a while back when we were all still so young and more or less stranded on our own out in the woods,” he explained, nodding to the other werewolves. “Being the oldest I figured money would be my responsibility. So… yeah. I guess I was a sailor for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of job?” a nearby crewmember called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Transporting materials, mostly,” Aaron replied. “Different kinds of wood, sometimes more valuable metals. My job was usually just to carry things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder he’s so jacked,” Laurence whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau nodded, thoughtfully stroking her chin as she surveyed the group. She came to stand in the center of the deck. “So…” she ventured, looking around. “We have Aaron, who spent a year of his life working on a ship. Hasn’t offered much to the argument but I think his experience speaks for itself. We have the three good wizards of the Twin Kingdoms who fought pirates once, though that wasn’t technically at sea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And won,” Garroth added helpfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not forget Nana and Zane, who’ve traveled by boat a number of times as well,” Aphmau continued, pointing at the two of them. “Sometimes on their own.” Zane proudly put an arm around Nana, who giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s also Katelyn, a born and raised royal who’s spent plenty of time on ships like this one,” Aphmau finished, guestering an arm in Katelyn’s direction. “Hasn’t technically been on a crew but certainly knows her way around and probably knows more terminology than any of us. I say we settle this once and for all. Who on this ship is the best acquainted to life at sea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we seriously trying to figure out who’s the best sailor?” Aaron said under his breath to Aphmau. She took a step back towards him, still facing the others. “You take what entertainment you can get,” she said out of the corner of her mouth. Aaron sat back, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, Aaron, you ever sailed rough waters?” one crewmember on the quarterdeck called over. “Kept the ship afloat in a storm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron thought for a moment, then shrugged. “It did rain a few times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we sailed in a storm!” Nana realized suddenly, turning to stare wide-eyed at Zane. “On the sailboat! The sail got torn and we had to use your coat! It’s a darn good thing I’m not one of those meif’was who never learned how to swim. That would have been it for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sailboat doesn’t count,” the crewmember with the whistle said, standing up and slipping it in his pocket. “Let’s ask the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>questions here. Any of you fancy magic or royal folk seen a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mermaid </span>
  </em>
  <span>before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small group of crewmembers sitting around him chuckled as the group on the deck looked around at each other with uncertainty. Aphmau glanced at Aaron, who shook his head. The other werewolves, who had been avidly awaiting his response, groaned in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t say I have,” Dante finally said. The crewmate who had spoken before rolled his eyes, putting his tankard on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to these knuckleheads,” he said, looking pointedly at them. “They’d tell ya all one by one that a mermaid tried to kill them. Never seen one myself. From what these lads make it sound like, though, I wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re as beautiful as they are bloodthirsty,” the whistle man said wistfully. His friends all laughed again, smacking each other on the arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say it comes down to the werewolf and the princess,” Kramer finally contributed, having spent most of the conversation at the wheel frowning out at the waves. “You can choose between the two of you. Or the queen can be the judge. I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at the table where Katelyn and Aaron sat. They both raised their eyebrows at each other as Aphmau came to stand before them, her arms crossed. Katelyn reached for another biscuit with a thoughtful expression of her own, and Aaron got up from his seat to come stand next to Aphmau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Katelyn said, nibbling on the biscuit. “I’d be tempted to just let it slide and give the title to someone else. Unfortunately backing down doesn’t run in my family and I’ll take any triumphs I can get. So, yes. I do know a ship pretty well and could probably run one myself if the necessity arose. I think as a previous princess you should side with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau smirked, raising an imaginary glass in a toast along with her. She turned to look at Aaron, who sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got a good point,” he admitted, taking another step closer to Aphmau. “But I’ve got a better one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one swift motion, he scooped an arm under Aphmau’s back, dipping her as she yelped in surprise. She grabbed his shoulder for support, and he held her there, his face nearly an inch away from her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my general expertise is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahoy </span>
  </em>
  <span>lot better,” he said softly. Aphmau let out a stammered breath, staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very gently, Aaron gave her a small kiss before setting her back upright on her feet. Red as a tomato, she stood rigid as a statue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve decided Aaron is the best sailor!” she finally announced, regaining her composure and dipping into a curtsy in an attempt to come across as elegant. A chorus of groans and guffaws rose up, everyone yelling and talking over each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- no way, he cheated!” Katelyn burst, scowling at Aaron. He simply shrugged in return.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through all the accusing and laughing and pointing, Kramer waved his hands in the air as he tried to regain control of the situation. “Alright, ALRIGHT, the argument is OVER!” he called over the chaos. “Boys, PLEASE. We’ve got other matters to attend to. If you’d all just QUIET DOWN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped away from the wheel, letting another crewmember take it as he hurried down the steps onto the main deck with a map in one hand and a compass in the other. The commotion steadily died down, partially thanks to Sasha, who had been watching almost entirely from her perch on the side of the ship and had stepped in to separate Blaze and Ryland, who had started wrestling for no apparent reason at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re coming up on the northeast central city, a small island village out on the sea by itself,” Kramer explained, spreading the map out on the table as the others came to gather around. “It’s where we’ll be stopping for supplies. It’s a common enough stop for ships in need of restocking, so we should be able to catch up on what all we missed due to our ahead-of-schedule departure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His finger landed on a tiny mark on the map, barely a smudge. Though there were a few other markings around it signifying other islands, this one was slightly larger than the others, and more secluded.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far out are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only an hour or so. It won’t be much longer now before we can see it coming up ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sasha looked down from outside the crowd at the map, her brows furrowed slightly. “What are the chances of them waiting for us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few heads turned around to face her, the conversation halting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Kramer asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we not know Shad hasn’t already gotten into the heads of the people on the island?” Sasha said, looking around at all the people watching her. “Or even turned them all to remnants? You said it’s a common enough checkpoint for ships. They might have predicted we’d stop there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t just go assuming </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> we come across has been turned into a Shad zombie,” Kramer said, shaking his head and turning back to the map. “You were worried he’d turn us, right? And we ended up ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, he wasn’t quick enough to make it to you, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not make this more complicated than it needs to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha exhaled a tiny sigh as conversation started up again, the attention drifting back towards Kramer and the crew. Kramer leaned down to begin rolling up the map, but before he could pick it up, Laurence put a hand down on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got a point,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Even if Shad hasn’t reached them yet, they’ll still all know who we are by the time we get there. There’s no point in having an untraceable spell on the ship if we blow our cover by just showing up to a village out of nowhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kramer scowled at Laurence, and he took his hand off the map. He rolled it up, sticking it back in his coat pocket. “We still need to stop for supplies. What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>suggest we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence thought for a moment before looking expectantly at Sasha. She realized he was offering her a chance to contribute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” she said, thinking through it. “As long as we’re careful about how many people we send into the village, we might be able to control the situation a little bit easier. It’s just a matter of making sure none of us are recognized.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused, letting her words hang in the air over the group. Garroth snapped his fingers suddenly, visibly brightening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Disguises,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he realized, looking around with wide eyes. “We send a handful of people in disguises. Watch what you say, play a sort of role just long enough to get what we need, and leave before anyone realizes any of it’s false. It’ll be brilliant!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, like dress up like someone else?” Aphmau asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what a disguise is, yes,” Aaron muttered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you think will work,” Kramer called over his shoulder as he began to walk away. “Just figure it out within the next hour. I suggest about three or so people go in to do the actual purchasing, I’ll send some of the crew with you to help transport.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After some debating and throwing ideas back and forth, it was eventually decided that Zane and Aphmau would go. Garroth, being the disguise expert, agreed to come with them to help with any magic aspect of their cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And after some more deliberation, they were ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau looked over the side of the ship into the water at her reflection, which she still recognized as herself, but barely. Garroth had magically grown her hair out all the way down to her waist and lightened it to a lavender, and she’d borrowed a spare set of clothes from a crewmember so any resemblance of nice royalty clothes were out of sight. As a finishing touch, she’d tied a bandana around her head. If she didn’t know herself, she could easily believe she was just another crewmate on the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The deck was full of movement once again as the ship began to pull closer towards the steadily approaching island, which Aphmau could see more of by the minute. It was small, but covered in little houses and buildings that seemed to gleam in the bright sun. It didn’t seem to be too heavily populated, the people she could see either tending to boats of their own on the docks or strolling around the paths in the shade of the palm trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth, who’d given himself a merchant outfit complete with a hat that hid his hair, was attempting to point his wand again at Zane. Zane, wearing a crew outfit similar to Aphmau’s, backed away with a scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My hair is fine the way it is,” he said, pushing the tip of Garroth’s wand away. “Just leave it. No one’s gonna be able to identify me because of my hair alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re worried about your bad eye you can just wear an eyepatch, cuz you’re supposed to be a sailor,” Garroth said with a shrug. “And it’s more about just getting rid of distinguishing characteristics. What if someone asks after us? Plenty of people have heard about the wizard with the long black hair, that’s all anyone knew you as for a while, remember? I won’t make it gross. Just let me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one sharp flick, Garroth shot a small bright light at Zane as he flinched. The black melted away and was replaced with a much lighter brown, most of the length seeming to shrink back into his head. He frowned, both of his eyes visible. The left one that was generally covered by his hair had a scar across it, making it appear slightly bloodshot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” Aphmau said, running across towards them. “What happened to it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana came down the steps, handing Zane an eyepatch with an apologetic smile. He rolled his eyes, pulling it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Accident from when we were little,” he said. “Long stupid story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I was sorry like a million times,” Garroth grumbled, straightening his hat. “But anyway. These disguises might not hold up as well as a potion might, but I did what I could. We just need to lay low and get what we need without attracting attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they look great!” Aphmau said with a small twirl, enjoying how the long hair felt on her back. “How much experience do you have with changing people’s appearances?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve learned a lot about glamours over the years. I just enjoy experimenting with them,” Garroth said. “Mostly as a hobby. I’m glad to actually have a use for that knowledge now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gosh, you look like a pirate,” Nana giggled, stepping back to admire the full effect of Zane’s disguise. Zane continued to scowl ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the crowsnest above and all across the upper deck around them, the crew began to call out to each other about docking the ship and lowering the anchor. Kramer stepped down from the quarterdeck as the ship slowly began to slow to a stop in the harbor of the island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this over with,” Zane grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau, Zane, and Garroth all stood on deck while the crew worked around them to fully dock the ship. The rest of the group had gone below deck in an attempt to stay out of sight more or less, so the three of them were left to only look around and take in the surroundings. The sounds of ropes being pulled and bells ringing here and there filled the air on the harbor of the otherwise fairly quiet island, these docks much smaller and less populated than the ones they had originally left from. Soon, the ship was secured, Kramer passed off a list of supplies to the trio of volunteers, and they set off down the pier towards the rest of the island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A handful of locals watched with mild interest as the three of them came off the docks, one or two waving from a distance. Aphmau, unsure how much attention they were really supposed to be attracting, nodded back solemnly and continued walking. Next to her, Garroth snickered quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can still be friendly,” he explained as they walked. “We just need to come across as nice, normal sailors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, not all sailors are nice,” Zane said. Garroth shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean we can’t be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began to approach what appeared to be a market area, a collection of stalls and huts all set up in rows with colorful cloths tied overhead to create a sort of shade from the sun. Aphmau could smell the scent of cooking meat and baking bread, and her stomach growled. She once again found herself extremely thankful they had decided to stop for more food supply than the stale bread and fish they already had on the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it took some navigating, they eventually found their way to a stall selling fresh bread, which was the first item on the list Kramer had given them. Garroth stepped to the front of the group while Aphmau handed forward the bag of coins they had brought with them off the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re restocking a ship,” Garroth explained to the woman running the stall. “Sorry, it’s a lot. Got a crew to feed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna clean me out,” the woman laughed, reading the order on the slip of paper. “Big crew, is it? You three on important business?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth glanced back at the other two, then shrugged and turned back to the woman. “I’d certainly say it’s important. We’re… eh, transporting… tables. Very expensive tables. For noblemen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant woman paused where she had bent down to start collecting baskets, raising an eyebrow up at him. Garroth suddenly felt sweat dripping down his face, and he cursed himself internally. Where had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>table </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing come from? Since when had he been such a crappy liar??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane took a step forward, coming beside him. “You’d be surprised how in style… um, table fashion is becoming,” he assured the woman. “Exotic woods and all that. Takes a big crew to transport them all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love tables!” Aphmau piped up from the back. “I’d marry one if I could!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth and Zane both turned to stare at her. Zane squinted, but Aphmau continued to beam innocently at the merchant woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman rolled her eyes, mumbling something about sea madness as she handed over their order of bread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the three of them walked away from the stall, having handed off their purchase to the crewmates to carry back to the ship, Garroth laughed out loud. Aphmau covered her face, crumpling the list of remaining supplies against her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Garroth laughed. “Table merchants? Not my finest moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as bad as insisting you’d marry one,” Zane said, a hint of teasing in his voice as he looked down at Aphmau, still hiding in her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> a trio,” she said, lowering her hands and staring at the path as they walked along it. “Maybe improvising wasn’t the way we should have gone. Next time we should all agree on a story before we try to talk to anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, I think the crazy table girl we bring around with us could be endearing,” Zane said, tapping his chin. “Could get us discounts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, be nice,” Garroth scolded him, patting Aphmau’s shoulder. “We were the ones who came up with the story to begin with. She was just helping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. If you want to help again, Aphmau, let me know so I can introduce you with a proper backstory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau couldn’t help but laugh, smacking Zane’s arm as they continued on to the next stall selling supplies they needed. They continued on down the list, hopping from merchant to merchant and buying barrels of food and other goods that they were running low on aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And soon, after passing off barrels of fruits, herbs, fish, and different variations of bread to the awaiting crewmates, they had reached the last item on the list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, beef,” Garroth read, taking out the list and un-crumpling it. “I think I saw that a while back, by the enclosures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back through the marketplace, weaving through a crowd of people carrying around their own purchases for the day. The sound of bleating goats and clucking chickens became audible after a moment, a small wooden stall coming into view advertising different kinds of meats. They had to stand in line for a moment, this particular spot seeming to be a popular one to get meat. When they finally reached the front, and Zane spoke to the man at the stall for a moment and explained what they needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, beef is a commodity,” the man said, gesturing to the crates they could only assume had the meat inside. “And in that amount, you’ll need to go talk to Donna. Clear the purchase with her. All the payments go through her anyway, it’s her farm. It’s not a long walk. Just head down the path through the groves and you’ll come up on it after a minute. I’ll hang on to your order here until it’s paid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them thanked him and stepped away from the marketplace, heading towards the path that led through the palm trees further inland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems complicated just to pay for some meat,” Zane grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, this way we get to explore the island a bit more, right?” Garroth pointed out, waving his hand out over the scenery. “And the weather couldn’t be better. Let’s just enjoy the walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau shrugged and followed him, Zane tagging behind as they continued down the dirt path through the trees. The sun was shining in a cloudless sky and a soft sea breeze was blowing through, rustling the palms overhead as they passed them. Outside the marketplace the houses began to be a lot more spread out, mostly small huts and buildings scattered across the flat landscape. The locals wandered around as well, some passing them on the dirt path and others carrying bags and baskets off in the palm groves. Aphmau even caught a sight of what looked like a treehouse built just above the treeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One house in particular caught her eye, though, as they came out from underneath the palms into a more field-like area. It was tiny and run-down, all by itself in the center of the field with a fence made of sticks and twigs all around it. From what Aphmau could see, there was a whole family of cats within the fence, pacing around and hopping up on the windowsills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned at them, but the smile slowly slid off her face as she noticed more and more. There were stick-cages all around the house that she’d mistaken for bushes earlier, each with two or more cats crammed inside. Even from the distance she was walking at she could see the hordes of cats inside the house, crammed in the windows and scratching at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pried her eyes away. Maybe it wasn’t what it looked like. And besides, it wasn’t her house, and therefore wasn’t her business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path made a twist through a few more patches of trees, and soon they could see the farm. Several different types of animals were wandering around large, open enclosures, including cows. A handful of farmhands were working around the property, feeding animals and cleaning. Garroth came up to one of the fences, calling out to one of the workers asking about where to find Donna. Aphmau watched the cows graze, seeming mostly content out in the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind wandered back to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued to be more or less lost in thought as she followed Zane and Garroth inside the farmhouse, hanging around by the hay bales while Garroth spoke to the woman that must have been Donna. While they talked pricing, Aphmau stared out the open farmhouse door over the open landscape in the direction of the small house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost didn’t notice Zane speaking to her. She jumped, turning around to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re good to go,” he said, nodding at Garroth. “We can go get the meat back at the market.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right, yeah,” Aphmau said, shaking her head and getting up off the hay. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got back on the path, making their way back towards the groves and eventually the marketplace. As Garroth and Zane chatted about who knows what ahead of her, Aphmau’s eyes were glued to the small house as it grew closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth stopped, looking back at her. He followed her gaze to all the cats wandering around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been… slightly distant,” he said, glancing back at her. “Everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said vaguely, still watching the cats. “Just… something about that house over there. Doesn’t settle right with me. Why are there </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many </span>
  </em>
  <span>cats? And all cooped up like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they watched from their spot on the path, the door to the house opened and a tiny old lady stepped out. One cat shot out between her feet, darting out into the yard. Before any more could get out, however, the old woman kicked them back in, shoving any cats trying to squeeze out the door back into the already crowded house. From the few seconds that the door was open at all, they could see that nearly every available surface inside the house had cats sitting on them. The lady closed the door firmly, then cheerfully began to water the weeds around the fence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see what you mean,” Zane said, eyebrows furrowing. “That’s a crazy cat lady if I’ve ever seen one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez,” Garroth muttered, watching the cats scratching at the windows. “Those poor cats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau looked around, from the cats in the cages to the ones crammed inside the house. Some of them seemed to be looking back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, and without question, she knew they needed help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta set them free,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane and Garroth both turned to look at her with nearly identical expressions of alarm, looking back and forth between her and the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like- now?” Garroth asked, blinking at Aphmau. “Just- go over there and- I imagine that’s probably private property-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know that this is the most opportune time,” Zane put in, still watching Aphmau in vague alarm and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now’s as good a time as any,” she said, her eyes still on the mob of cats visible through the windows. “We can’t just… leave them here like that. They’re suffering. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>abuse.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll probably make it out on their own sooner or later,” Zane said, shaking his head and turning back to the path. “For the time being I think we need to focus on the task at hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our task is to help, isn’t it?” Aphmau asked quickly, grabbing Zane’s arm before he could walk away. “We’re working to save Galadia. And everyone in it. This is the animals’ home too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re working to save the people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re people to me,” Aphmau shot back, anchored to her spot on the dirt path. Garroth and Zane both paused a few steps ahead of her, clearly eager to continue on their way. But Aphmau didn’t move. “I’m going to free them. You can help me or you can keep going. That’s up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun around on her heel, facing the house just in time to see the hunched old woman making her way around the back. A skinny grey cat in one of the homemade cages swatted at her ankle, and she gave the bundle of sticks a sharp kick. Squaring her shoulders, Aphmau began to make her way towards the fenced yard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere between stunned, exasperated, and impressed, the Ro’Meave brothers watched her walk purposefully away. Slowly, their heads turned around to look at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… I knew she was passionate,” Garroth said. “But this is insane. This is insane, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way, she sort of reminds me of Nana,” Zane said, watching her go. “Sometimes can be perceived as a little overzealous. But it’s that same passion that gets things done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to face Garroth again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we really doing this?” Garroth said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am if you are,” Zane responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And against both of their better judgements, they hurried after Aphmau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the old woman out of the front yard, Aphmau was free to push open the rusted gate and sneak across the slightly sandy grass towards the house. Zane knelt down in front of one of the stick cages, pulling on the door slightly. They all appeared to be thoroughly twisted shut. He pulled out his wand, giving the sticks a nudge and muttering “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wither.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Starting from the point he had touched with the wand, the twigs and sticks began to crumble and fall away, landing on the ground as dust. The second there was a hole big enough, the cat shot through, bolting out into the yard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth followed his lead, going from cage to cage on the opposite side of the house and breaking down the sticks. Somehow, there were more than Zane had even realized there were to begin with. The woman had to have been breeding and collecting them for years, maybe even decades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau pushed the front door to the house open wide, propping it open as a wave of furry mess poured through. The cats from inside the house joined the ones being freed from the cages outside, and soon the whole yard was a sea of claws, fur, and hissing. Aphmau looked inside at the remaining, more reluctant cats still in the small space. The house itself was only two rooms, a dingy little kitchen absolutely covered in scratches and fur and a bedroom containing a small bed with a stained quilt. A handful of terrified looking cats, mostly kittens, seemed to be glued to their spots around the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re busting you out,” Aphmau assured them, looking around and settling her gaze on one small calico kitten poking its head out from underneath the bed. It looked at her intently, as if trying to convey a message. Which, of course, she understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand it might not have gone well before,” she said to the kitten. “But I’m going to make sure that lady can’t hurt you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, it seemed, was all the remaining cats needed. Aphmau jumped back as they darted out the door, joining the others out in the yard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Irene</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Garroth called over the meowing and yelping. “Is this lady some kind of disguised demon? They’re traumatized!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MY BABIES!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau, Zane, and Garroth’s heads whipped around as the tiny old woman came hobbling frantically around the side of the house. She had two cats gripped in her arms, both of them struggling madly. Her eyes bulged at the sight of the yardful of cats, and she looked wildly at the three of them in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” she screamed, dropping the two cats in alarm. “My precious possessions- they need me! Put them back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau slowly turned to stare at Garroth and Zane. They stared back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth kicked open the gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was filled with howling, from the cats and from the old lady. The cats all scattered, turning into blurs with four legs as they rocketed off down the path and into the palm tree groves. Aphmau hopped up on the fence, staying above the chaos as the cats all fought and scratched each other to wiggle through gaps in the fence and through the gate. A small party of locals who had been making their way down the dirt path stopped to stare in awe, watching the steady river of cats that just seemed to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau couldn't help but laugh, looking back at Garroth and Zane. Garroth shot back a grin that was quickly wiped off his face by a flying fish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spun around to see that the old woman was running out of the house with a basket full of smelly fish and was launching them one by one with all her might at the three of them, screeching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MY PRECIOUS BABIES- BRING THEM BACK- THEY LOVE LIVING HERE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau ducked to avoid a flying salmon, running out behind the last of the cats and out onto the path with Garroth and Zane on her tail. The three of them hurried down the pathway back towards the market with dozens of cats running alongside them, the sounds of the screaming old woman and tossed fish fading behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They attracted stares as they ran, a good number of cats of all different shapes and colors still hanging around their ankles. Aphmau smiled down at them, then realized suddenly that her hair was getting shorter right before her eyes. She stopped running, watching it retreat up her shoulders and fade back into black. It came to a stop just above her collarbone where it had been before Garroth had given her the disguise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up, seeing Garroth and Zane’s hair switching back to normal as well. Neither of them seemed to notice, laughing as the cats spread out into the crowd of people hanging around near the marketplace. A few people leaned down to pet them while others blinked around at them all in mild confusion. Aphmau opened her mouth to say something to the other two about the disguises, but looked down as a small white cat approached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It mewed softly up at her, and she bent down to get closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s no problem,” she said with a small smile, scratching behind its ears. “She had you all pent up and squished in there, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat meowed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a lot to handle. I’m glad I came across you all when I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat head-butted her knee, and she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck out there. Enjoy your new, cage-free life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you talking to that cat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau looked up sharply as the cat darted away, a man with a bushy beard walking over from the market. He stared at her blankly for a moment as she rapidly tried to come up with a response. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of an excuse. Of course she wasn’t. She just liked to pretend she could. She can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand animals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of this, of course, didn’t come out. The man’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Young woman… short black hair… talking to animals…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau suddenly felt her stomach sink very quickly as she stood up, still frantically trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation. He couldn’t possibly recognize her. Not now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re-” the man’s eyes widened, and he stumbled back. “The queen! The crazy forest queen! You’re a murderer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his shouting, Zane and Garroth both spun around to see what was happening. Unfortunately, so did everyone else within a ten-foot radius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to go,” Garroth said briskly, coming up behind Aphmau and taking her by the arm. She didn’t protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them took off running again, sprinting down the dirt path towards the docks as an explosion of shouting erupted in their wake. Aphmau thought wildly for a moment of all the supplies they had come to the island for in the first place, then remembered with a rush of relief that the crew would have already taken it all onto the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cut around the side of the market, sounds of yelling echoing from inside as the word spread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The forest queen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s here with two other men- they must be wizards or werewolves!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- are they wizards or werewolves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter! Just stop them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane huffed as they ran, the sounds of their footsteps switching from dull thuds on dirt to clunking on wood as they came onto the boardwalk. “I guess we were wrong,” he called to the others. “Word of our </span>
  <em>
    <span>treachery </span>
  </em>
  <span>does travel fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess if Shad can turn people to his side on the mainland from his tomb on the Eastern Isle he’d be able to reach people on other islands too,” Garroth grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahead they could see Nana on the upper deck of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, watching them run across the pier towards the ship with a frown. Her eyes drifted to the rest of the island behind them, where much yelling was still audible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We gotta go!” Zane called. “NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time! We’ll explain on the water!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them hurried up the ramp onto the ship, Garroth and Zane both grabbing the last of the barrels and hoisting them onto the upper deck with the crewmates. Everyone hurried around the deck, once again pulling and tying ropes and preparing the ship to set sail as quickly as possible. Kramer leapt from the quarterdeck, angrily approaching Aphmau and Garroth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>introduce yourselves </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the locals or somethin’?” He demanded. “Oh, hello there, we’re the crew of the ship headin’ to the Eastern Isle, yeah, the one everyone hates all of a sudden-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the old lady’s fault,” Garroth said, with no other explanation. “Don’t you have a ship to command?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kramer glared at them, but turned and continued helping the crew prepare the ship to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People were beginning to gather at the edge of the pier, all craning their necks to look over each other at the ship. Aphmau recognized a few of the merchants they had bought supplies from earlier among the crowd, looking very lost and confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was right when the villagers finally began to spill onto the boardwalk with various makeshift weapons- from firepokers to tree branches they appeared to have just picked up off the ground- that the anchor was raised, the ship gave a lurch, and they began to push backwards, away from the docks and back out into the glittering blue water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard to starboard!” Kramer called, scowling at the small mob of islanders that had gathered on the end of the pier where the ship had been moments ago. They waved their blunt objects threateningly at them, some tossing them and missing entirely. One wayward shoe landed on the deck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All this,” Zane said with an eyeroll. “Because of some cats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should have left well enough alone,” Aphmau whispered, watching the island port shrink as they sailed away from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Garroth said with a grin, leaning on the railing of the ship beside her. “You did the right thing. And these people won’t hate us once we’ve saved their butts from Shad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Aphmau couldn’t quite squash the uneasy feeling that had been building in her chest, watching the island get smaller and smaller in the distance as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian </span>
  </em>
  <span>continued on her journey. Maybe it was just Aphmau’s imagination, but she swore she could still make out the distant echo of cats meowing among the lapping of the waves.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Travis sat in the darkness with his head resting against the stone wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t certain how long exactly he’d been there. It felt like a long while, not much existing in his nearby vicinity to pass the time. He was in what appeared to be a makeshift cell, a new structure in an otherwise very old chamber. There was barely any light in his corner of the area, most of the vague glow coming from the back wall where the large, stone casket was set up. Firelight flickered in torches along the wall, illuminating the cracked columns and the strange black iron bars separating Travis from the rest of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d woken up feeling like he’d been trampled by elephants a day or so previously, despite his initial disorientation, it didn’t take him long to work out where exactly he was. The dark, magnetic presence coming from the casket against the wall could only mean one thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a matter of figuring out what they wanted with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Occasionally a black-robed Shad follower would come into the large chamber, either to revive a spell or two glowing around the casket or to pass a bowl of some sort of mushy food through the bars to Travis. Most of them would eye him with a sort of haughtiness, like they knew perfectly well how lost and confused he felt and had no intentions of filling him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, he experimented with shooting some of his magic flames at the bars. At once, a wall of strange glowing writing appeared all around the cage, and the fire extinguished itself. Whatever they’d done, they’d taken into account Travis’s own magical ability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, for the time being, all he could do was sit against the wall and try to get a better idea of the room he was in. Naturally, they’d taken his dagger, so all that was left were the clothes on his back. Which were also a little worse for wear. He picked at a hole in one of his sleeves, frowning as it frayed under his fingertips. Garroth had shown him a while back a spell that could mend clothes, and as a draft blew through making him shiver, he desperately wished he could remember it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered what his friends were doing now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up as the sound of footsteps began to echo vaguely, a shadow crawling across the cold stone floor. The owner of the shadow stepped into view, a hooded follower Travis had seen several times already. He seemed to be one of the higher-ranking members of the group. He lowered his hood, revealing a mess of unkempt black hair and dark blue eyes. His eyes were not on Travis, but on the casket in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord,” he said, approaching the slightly raised floor it was on. “I have another report.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spells surrounding the stone casket pulsed with a glowing light, seeming to come alive at the hooded man’s words. A deep voice, barely a whisper that Travis had already heard several times before, echoed from somewhere unseen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“State your report, Gene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve received word that the ship had just departed from the northeast central city island,” Gene explained, hands behind his back. “They’re close. Very close. We estimate they’ll be here by morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft, low chuckle came from Shad’s disembodied voice, sending a shiver up Travis’s spine. Though word that his friends were very nearby should have been great news, Travis couldn’t dismiss the feeling of dread that had erupted in his stomach. The people in front of him certainly seemed to see it as a positive development, which wasn’t reassuring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am beginning to sense them,” Shad whispered. “The closer they come to the Isle, the easier it becomes to reach them in return. Any limitations on power I had over our little heroes is diminishing, I can feel it. And once I’ve handled them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ring of glowing characters and symbols seemed to twinkle in Travis’s direction, and Gene glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be your turn,” Shad said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis didn’t move from his spot against the wall, his back against the cold, damp stone as he looked back and forth between the casket and Gene. He cleared his throat, using his voice for the first time in what was probably more than a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn… for what?” he asked hoarsely. “My turn… for a fabulous prize beyond my wildest dreams?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene scowled, rolling his eyes, but Shad chuckled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your purpose… the reason you were brought here… it is indeed a reward beyond compare,” he said, his voice seeming to ebb into and fill the cage Travis was in. “It is for the good of all humanity and everything in between. Once my soul is repaired and brought back from the edge of existence, I will need a host to inhabit. Not just anybody could fill that role.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis felt his blood run cold in his veins. “But- I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your predecessor, the once great Demon Warlock, channeled my magic to rise to power,” Shad whispered to him. “And his power was passed on to you, even if you chose not to live up to his great name. The magic I brought into the world exists in you, and therefore makes you a suitable choice. Consider yourself exceptionally lucky. Not many are worthy of this position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Travis said shakily. “Well. I don’t know if I’m in any position to, eh- decline, exactly, but if that’s on the table-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Shad makes a decision it’s final,” Gene snapped, his eyes flashing at Travis. “There are many who would kill to be where you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow I doubt that,” Travis muttered, nudging a mildewy puddle with his toe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The course of events are already in action,” Shad said, his voice seeming to float back out of Travis’s enclosure and out over the chamber. “I have had centuries to lay ahead my grand plan to bring about the dawn of a new, better time. All wrongs will be righted once the imperfections of the world are drained away. The time draws nearer by the minute. And you, young prince, will be at the forefront of it all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene stepped back in a low bow before turning and sweeping back out of the room, his black cloak billowing behind him. Travis wrinkled his nose after him, leaning his head back against the wall once again. He decided whoever this Gene guy was, he didn’t like him much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach gave another sharp pang, and whether it was hunger, stress, or frustration was debatable. Whatever Shad’s master plan was, he wanted nothing to do with it. Especially if it meant spending more time cooped up waiting for his friends to come and find him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting annoyingly accustomed to the feeling of needing rescue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles away, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian </span>
  </em>
  <span>cut through the dark waters as the last light of the sunset began to fade away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a fresh supply of food and a variety of new meal options, everyone aboard the ship experienced a renewed sense of contentment mostly having to do with full stomachs. As the evening progressed, the excitement of the day seemed to catch up with everyone and they began to make their way one by one below deck to turn in early. Before long, the only sound that echoed out over the smooth waves was soft laughter and conversation from Garroth, Dante, and Laurence, who had stayed out to continue banter with Kramer at the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha wandered the deck alone, looking out over the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange, dry sort of chill had settled in the air, and along with it came an unease Sasha recognized to well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arms crossed, she looked over the edge of the dark wood of the ship and into the water. The deep blue of the twilight sky was reflecting in the waves, but that didn’t hide the fact that the ocean seemed to be drifting into an unmistakably oily black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha looked ahead, then back at where they had come from. Sure enough, the water the ship was cutting through had shifted from its usual aquamarine glimmer to a cold, pitch black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black water,” came a soft voice from nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha turned her head, watching as Laurence approached where she was standing with a frown. Behind him, Dante and Garroth seemed to have noticed as well, leaning over the railing to look down at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be there soon,” Sasha said simply, looking back at the water. It formed a mirror-like surface that resembled black stone, rippling where the edge of the ship met it. The sight stirred old memories Sasha had buried long ago. Though the strange black water seemed foreign now, there was a time it was quite familiar to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember when Shad tried to call me to the Isle,” Laurence said, almost casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha stared at the water for a moment, then blinked, processing what he had just said. She turned her head so sharply to face him she was sure she heard her neck crack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence continued to watch the waves, a half-hearted smile on his face. “To be fair, I’ve never actually come here like you have,” he explained. “But… you’re not the only one his regime appealed to at one point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>You?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sasha said, still staring at him. “But you’re…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the ‘good wizards of the land,’ I know,” said Laurence. “I haven’t really brought it up with the others. It was less of a calling like it was for you, and more of a… whisper. My parents died when I was pretty young, like yours. Well. Young for wizards, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha’s gaze drifted back out to sea, letting this sink in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same lies as always,” Laurence said with a shrug. “I was lonely, and he could get rid of the loneliness. When I felt abandoned, or I- eh, was rejected, which happened, sort of often- I would sort of hear this little voice coming from somewhere that none of it was worth it, and I had another option. A greater one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you belong somewhere else,” Sasha muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Laurence said. “But I was scared of it. I knew the voice wasn’t my own and I didn’t trust it. And besides, it wasn’t long before I met Garroth and Dante and started training with them. When I tried to ask anyone about it subtly, no one seemed to know what I was talking about. I thought I’d hallucinated it and sort of forgot about it over time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could say the same,” Sasha said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if we didn’t have your experience to go off of, we wouldn’t have already made it this far, would we?” Laurence pointed out brightly, turning to grin at her. “I just sort of figured you’d like to know you’re not the only person on this journey who’s gotten away from Shad before. And you’re just… not alone in general.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Laurence, Garroth and Dante started to make their way down the quarterdeck steps towards them. Sasha continued to look into Laurence’s face, taking in his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say, I’ve never seen ocean water turn black before,” Dante said as the two of them stood on either side of Laurence. “A bit ominous, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And fitting,” Garroth sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence offered Sasha one last reassuring smile before turning to the others and joining them in speculation of what could be causing such a reaction from the water surrounding the isle. Everything they were talking about sounded very scholarly and magically technical, so Sasha didn’t bother trying to keep up. She let her mind wander as they threw out words like “curse fragments” and “incantation essence” and “antidivinessence,” watching the unnatural black waves lapping against the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nana dreamt that she was running through the castle she had grown up in, and the ground was falling out from underneath her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was pitch black outside, and the usually luminescent walls were dark and shadowed, looming ominously on all sides as her feet hit the ground. She looked frantically over her shoulder, watching as it all began to fall away in chunks, crumbling and disappearing into nothingness as if it had never even existed to begin with. Gasping for air, Nana sprinted onward, heading for the large staircase ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly tripped on the first step, coming to an abrupt stop when dark, shaky figures began to emerge from the top. Dozens of remnants, grotesque and terrifying, began to surge down the steps in her direction, moving at an alarming speed. Nana gasped, stumbling back and watching their unrecognizable, gaping faces lock onto her. She attempted to backtrack, but when she turned around, all she saw was the void and the last of the castle being sucked into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyperventilating, a cold dread overtook her. The closer the remnants came, the less of the castle there seemed to be. She could feel the last of her hope, the last of her own will being wiped away. Before her own eyes, her skin began to smoke, mottling and turning a burnt shade of grey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd of remnants was upon her, and she could feel their cold skin and knew there was no use trying to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reality of how pointless, how small and insignificant she was set in. How shallow her identity truly was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. She wasn’t anything now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a remnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a sharp intake of breath, Nana woke up with a start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up quickly in the large hammock she and Zane were sleeping in, putting a hand over her chest, which had a sharp pain in it. She frantically tried to catch her breath, blinking in the darkness, pulling herself back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nana Ashida. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not a remnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could still feel the cold against her skin despite the warmth of the blankets. She took another shaky inhale, feeling a strange panic spreading through her. Zane, still mostly asleep, grumbled something into his pillow and sleepily put his hand on top of hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana couldn’t squash the unsettling feeling from the dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still taking in shaky breaths, she slid off the hammock, stumbling across the wooden floorboards to the small desk and mirror on the other side of the alcove. She could hear soft snoring coming from the other side of the entrance, insinuating that the others had finally gone to bed after staying up above deck for most of the evening. It had to be fairly late now, or at least very early in the morning. The only light being provided was from the tall candle burning next to the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana approached it, looking warily at her reflection. She attempted to steady herself, confirming that she was still very much a person and not a remnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did a double take, and leaned in closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of her usual bright amber eyes, dark grey ones looked back at her, the color of ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana let out something between a gasp and a cry, stumbling back and slapping a hand over her mouth. She blinked hard, staring at her reflection in disbelief and willing it to return to normal. Those dark grey eyes blinked back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane sat up abruptly, looking frantically around and snatching his wand from where it had been leaning against the wall. His gaze finally fell on Nana, who had sunk down with her back to the wall and was covering her face with both hands, sobbing. He pushed himself out of the hammock, running to her and leaning down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana- what’s wrong? What happened??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana continued to sob and shake, pressing her hands against her eyes. Zane gently took her arms and pulled them away, looking at her worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had- I dreamt- I thought it was just a dream, but- but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana blinked through her tears, breathing heavily and trying to get a hold of herself. The commotion appeared to have woken up the others, the sounds of movement and soft voices coming from outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I d-dreamt I got turned into a remnant,” she managed. “An-and I woke up, and l-looked in the mirror-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw the shift in Zane’s expression before she could finish as she finally looked him in the eye. Carefully, he lifted a hand to her face, his brows furrowing as he wiped away her tears to get a better look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faces began to appear in the doorway, and Dante came in, carrying his wand with a soft light shining on the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is someone hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana kept her focus on Zane, her eyes wide and terrified. “What do I do?” she whispered hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure this out,” he assured her quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane turned around and stood as more people came to check on the situation. Not wanting to spend any longer sniffling on the floor, Nana pushed herself to her feet, still shaking and using the wall for support. She could hear Zane quickly and quietly explaining what she had told him to the people standing closest, and saw their eyes dart from him to her. She stayed where she was, tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t- Shad can’t be turning us already, can he?” Garroth said, trying and failing to hide the note of panic in his voice. “We’d all be remnants by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said the closer we got to the Isle the more influence he’d have over us,” said Zane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s not fully turned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This may be all he can do right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>toying </span>
  </em>
  <span>with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that ever in question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana felt her breath catch in her chest again, her gaze on the floor. “Zane,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at her, instinctually grabbing her hand. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana stared at the floorboards. “I can’t remember my siblings’ names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An uneasy silence stretched over the group, broken only by the sound of Aphmau lightly coming down the steps. Zane took a step closer to Nana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I c-can’t-” Nana whimpered. “I know where I am and what we’re doing but back before- there’s… nine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eleven,” Zane corrected her quietly. Another sob escaped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember their names,” she repeated shakily. “Why can’t I remember their names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dissolved into tears again, and Zane took her other hand, leaning in and whispering reassurances. Outside the alcove, the others looked around at each other with a note of fear and uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it going to get worse?” Dotty whispered from the back to the people standing nearest to her. “Will she eventually turn all the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we really have a way to know now,” Blaze said gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about… the rest of us? Will we turn too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet, nervous conversations broke out among the people who had gathered. A loud snore issued from Ryland’s bunk, who was still dead asleep despite the commotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we all knew this would start happening eventually,” Dante said, turning to face the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dotty said, casting a pitying look in Nana’s direction. “What does Shad think doing this will solve?? Getting rid of people’s feelings and memories and forcing them into lifeless husks doesn’t make the world any better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does if you hate the world in general,” Laurence mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron, who had been watching everything unfold from a distance, glanced up in the direction of Aphmau. She had an odd expression on her face, torn somewhere between frustration and indecision. She opened her mouth to speak, then pursed her lips. Then, without another word, she turned and disappeared out the doorway towards the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concerned, Aaron followed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quietly made his way around the huddle of people whispering amongst themselves, turning around the corner and stepping into the small hallway connecting the doorways to the stairs. Aphmau had sat down at the midpoint of the steps, the moonlight from the open deck shining behind her and sending a ghost-like shadow across the floor. She had her knees pulled to her chest and didn’t look up until Aaron began to walk up the flight towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be at the island soon,” he said, sitting down next to her. “We’ll make sure we stop Shad before he can do more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau shook her head, burying her face in her arms and mumbling something he couldn’t hear through the muffle. He leaned closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just that,” she said, slightly more audibly. She raised her head, letting out a long sigh and leaning back. She seemed to search the ceiling, sorting through her thoughts. She unconsciously ran a hand through her hair before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it crazy to say… I sort of understand him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understand… who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau avoided Aaron’s gaze, looking ahead at the wall. She leaned back down to rest her elbows on her knees. When she spoke again, she spoke quietly into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron continued to watch her, not responding. Though that was who it seemed she was referring to, it was still strange and slightly unexpected to hear it come out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at him, seeing how intently he was listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” she said, squeezing her eyes shut. “I mean- obviously he has no right to attack us, or hurt anyone, or get in our heads like he has, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, but- think about it. We all know Irene and Esmond- his closest friends while he was alive- are more legend to us than they ever were human at this point, right? They’re like </span>
  <em>
    <span>saints. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’re these perfect examples of magic-users, and I’ve always thought it was this huge honor to be in the bloodline- and it is, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed in frustration again, finally looking up at Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But- I don’t know how to justify what they did,” she said softly. “When Shad started to turn to dark magic they didn’t even try to help him. They abandoned him and killed him when he got too dangerous. And I know he was super powerful, and pretty set in his ways, but… couldn’t they have at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Instead of letting him spiral?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of this came out very quickly, the words tumbling out of her as if she’d been keeping them built up inside for days. Aaron watched their two shadows ripple on the steps below them, letting her words sink in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re letting him get to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> I?” Aphmau breathed. “My whole life the only story I ever knew was the one about the two majestic heroes that brought down the bad guy who betrayed them. But think- just THINK about it, Aaron! Is that really how the story went? Yes, they were fighting to save Galadia, and he would have destroyed it, but… they chose to let him get to that point before they acted. They were the closest people he had, and when he needed them most they turned their backs on him. They killed him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron continued to sit in silence, trying to think of how to respond. He sorted through his own thoughts as the quiet sounds of movement and conversation continued down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shad’s still just as lost now as he was then,” Aphmau whispered. “And… I think Irene was… wrong. She shouldn’t have abandoned her friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By killing Shad they saved millions of lives,” Aaron finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not defending him,” Aphmau said quickly, shaking her head. “I’m not. I just feel like the story isn’t as clean-cut as we were always taught. They killed him because they didn’t want to have to save him instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron opened his mouth, then closed it. He leaned back against the stair above them, resting his elbows against it. For as long as he’d known Aphmau, kindness had always been her primary directive. She never did a single thing that would benefit herself over anybody else, sometimes to the point of being irrational. And now, more than anything, he wanted to tell her she wasn’t thinking rationally. He wanted to tell her she was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the words wouldn’t quite come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I insane for saying that?” she asked tentatively, looking at him through her arms. Aaron looked back. He put a hand on her arm, offering her a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not insane,” he assured her. “That much I know. As for the rest… all of that happened centuries ago. All we can do now is do what we know is right. And in this case, that’s making sure Shad can’t come back to power. You are genuinely one of the most empathetic people I know. It makes sense you’d be able to see both sides. And… I’m not saying Irene was totally in the right either. I don’t know if things would be different now if she and Esmond had reacted differently to Shad going rogue, but I think what we need to focus on is stopping him from getting what he wants. Because even if he doesn’t realize it, his idea of a ‘perfect world’ is cold and empty and terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau nodded, her eyes on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Then, she nodded again, this time more assuredly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said, somewhat to herself. “Irene being wrong doesn’t make him right. We came on this journey to prevent a resurrection and that’s what we’re going to do. He’s not gonna get in my head. We have a clear goal in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my girl,” Aaron said, getting back to his feet and taking the few steps back down the stairs. “Spoken like everyone’s favorite forest queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau rolled her eyes and smiled to herself, but followed him down the stairs back towards the crew’s quarters as the half-moon continued to shine dully overhead. And though she unwillingly admitted to herself she didn’t feel completely reassured, it did feel worlds better to have spoken her concerns aloud with someone she trusted. And he was right, of course, as long as Galadia and all her new friends were in danger they needed to act against Shad with everything they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if she could no longer deny the growing sense that the history she’d believed for so long was falling apart in front of her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian </span>
  </em>
  <span>continued across the onyx black waters, the night eventually stretched into morning. The sun, however, seemed to have missed the message and was all but forgotten behind the dark red clouds that seemed to have filled the sky overnight. Instead of a bright sunrise, the crew was greeted instead with a scarlet ribbon of light across the horizon crowned with clouds that looked more like smoke. It was dark enough to wonder if morning had really come at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the crew awoke one by one, they came above deck to look around at the strange sight they were sailing through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water, just as black as it had been the night before, was riddled with strange, tall and leafless trees growing straight out of the waves. They seemed to sway in a nonexistent breeze, tall and dark as the ship glided silently past them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence came up the steps to the quarterdeck, joining Kramer in watching them warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never seen anything like it,” Kramer was muttering to himself, glaring at the environment around him as he held the wheel steady. “Nothin’ like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>else, I can guarantee </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that you’d need me to tell you this,” said Laurence. “But the dark magic here is so potent I can almost smell it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hay does dark magic smell like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence shot him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-don’t-want-to-know </span>
  </em>
  <span>sort of look. Kramer frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before much longer the rest of the crew was awake and making their way to the upper deck, seeming grimmer and more subdued than they had been the previous few days. There was an air of determination about the group, an understanding that the journey was almost over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worst was yet to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The uneasy quiet tension was broken suddenly by a call from the crowsnest, causing everyone to jump and look up suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Land ho- Isle dead ahead! Due east!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes snapped to the right side of the ship as a handful of people scrambled across the deck to look for themselves. Garroth, the werewolves, and Katelyn all held tight to the railing, squinting through the unnatural mist at the barely visible horizon. And sure enough, there it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed more like a dark, flat mass emerging from the haze, a stretch of land without many hills or tall structures. The trees were sprouting up much closer together, seeming to form a sort of forest in the distance on land and blocking the view of what lay beyond. Movement was visible from where the ship was as well, as if pieces of the ground were getting up and walking around on their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- what are those?” Katelyn whispered, leaning further in an attempt to get a better look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It almost looks like people,” said Dotty from beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Daniel whispered suddenly, looking up with wide eyes. Everyone quickly turned their heads up to see what he was looking at, and there was a handful of gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying across the branches of a nearby tree like forgotten trash was a remnant, holding weakly onto the trunk with its legs dangling over the water. It watched them blankly, making no moves toward the ship. As they sailed on, they began to notice more, scattered across the trees and the water like the wreckage of an especially violent shipwreck. Some floated in the water, grabbing at nothing as they drifted by. None of them seemed overly aware of where they were, what they were doing, or the massive ship sailing past them. They continued to just stare coldly and emptily at the sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also became clear that what they were seeing dragging themselves along on the shore was only more remnants, stumbling into trees and each other. Their presence alone made the air seem icy, as well as making the prospects of getting on and across the island safely much more difficult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are there so many?” Daniel said, still wide-eyed, grasping Ryland’s arm. Nearby, Garroth shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they’ve been building an army,” he said. “Or they’re just unlucky souls who decided to go too far exploring and got stuck here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither option seemed especially encouraging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At a certain distance, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian </span>
  </em>
  <span>came to a standstill, unable to sail any closer due to the shallow water and how closely the strange trees were beginning to grow together. The anchor was dropped, the ship put in place, and the group convened on the quarterdeck to discuss the plan for the next course of action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we do anything rash I think we need to figure out exactly what we’re up against,” Zane said, eyeing the island. “We need to explore the Isle a bit and get a feel for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a general murmur of agreement followed by a somewhat awkwardly long pause. Several people nervously looked around at the black water, the odd mist floating from the island itself, and the surplus of remnants surrounding them. Nobody seemed especially eager to volunteer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” Zane finally said with a short huff. “I know an invisibility spell that can probably give us a good amount of protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can go too,” Aaron offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess… so can I,” Sasha added after a moment. “I’ve technically spent time here before and I know my way around. It would make sense if you had someone to guide you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Zane agreed, nodding in her direction. “Three should be enough. We’ll take one of the boats and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go too,” Katelyn said, crossing her arms. Everyone turned to look at her, not saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Travis is on that island I want to find him,” she said, an intense expression crossing her face that they had all become quite accustomed to seeing. “I want to get him back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s doubting your ability or skill,” Dante said quickly, holding up his hands defensively. “But- are you sure you’re really… like, in a place </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotionally</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Katelyn swiveled around on the heel of her boot. In one fluid motion, she unsheathed her sword, lunged forward, and threw it in an arc across the ship. It swung through the air, bringing with it the sound of rushing wind. It lodged itself into the wood of a barrel on the opposite end of the ship, slicing it clean in half and sticking hilt-up in the floorboards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun back around so suddenly that everyone in her vicinity jumped and stumbled back impulsively. She frowned around at them all, and Dante glanced towards Zane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t care who comes,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “I would maybe go get that sword back, though. We’ll probably need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Katelyn straightened back up, satisfied, Nana caught her eye with a worried expression. The group began to disperse around them, and Katelyn furrowed her brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be really dangerous,” Nana whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would just… maybe consider… more than just your strength? Think about… other consequences?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn squinted at her. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana seemed to struggle for words for a moment as the others began moving around them, heading to lower the rowboat and prepare. She continued to just sort of stare at Katelyn, as if trying to convey a message through her expression alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katelyn, Aaron!” came Zane’s voice from the deck. “Come down here so I can cast this spell. I want to make sure it’s secure before we’re off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn began down the steps, turning back to Nana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be fine,” she assured her. And then she went to join the others, leaving Nana awkwardly standing alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the crewmates lowered the rowboat and the rope ladder leading down to it, Zane held his wand up, concentrating as he stood in front of Aaron, Sasha, and Katelyn. A few waves of multicolored light spilled out of the shard of crystal topping the staff, falling on top of and around the four of them, seeming to cling to them. As the others watched, the waves of color, like the surface of a bubble, seemed to fade out of existence along with the people they had landed on. They were wiped out of sight from the rest of the crew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will hold up as long as we stay close together,” Zane’s disembodied voice said, making a few nearby werewolves jump. “So try not to get too far away from me or my wand. And try not to step on each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And after some difficult navigating, running into people, and an especially dangerous trip down a ladder, the four of them had successfully boarded the rowboat and were pushing away from the ship’s hull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cut silently through the water, appearing to be an empty row boat sailing slowly through the tall, jagged trees. The remnants paid no attention to the boat, hardly reacting at all as the sides brushed over their limbs or bumped into them. The passengers of the boat remained silent, knowing that giving the remnants any reason to believe they were there could change the situation in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they sailed on uninterrupted, drifting towards the dark island shore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something inside Katelyn was loosening, almost like an invisible string tied between her and something else. A sort of tension she hadn’t realized was there was easing, and when the bow of the rowboat hit the shore, a strange shiver went up her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis was on the island. She could feel it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly holding her breath, she followed the others in stepping out of the boat out onto the rocky sand on the shore. She could see their footprints appearing as though pressed there magically, creating trails that twisted around each other and led towards the bare trees ahead. As Katelyn walked, the rowboat appeared to be pulling itself out of the water and onto the sand, even though she knew one of the four of them had to be the one dragging it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me,” whispered Sasha’s voice, and Katelyn felt someone pass her to take the lead. Katelyn kept her eyes on Sasha’s footprints, listening to the sounds of the others breathing behind her and the water lapping against the shore fading as they made their way through the woods away from it. Remnants continued to wander aimlessly around them, and Katelyn awkwardly side-stepped around one that had hunched down on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, another shape appeared in the distance as the trees began to thin out. Rising above the rest of the landscape was a hill, and on top of this hill was what looked like very, very old remains of what must have once been a large and beautiful mansion. Katelyn was able to make out more the closer they approached- ruins of a stone fence, now not much more than a pile of overgrown rocks. An iron gate rusted straight through, leading to the ruins of the house itself. The stone ground floor was still somewhat intact, though cracked across several sections and had become little more than rubble in some places. A handful of broken columns stood sporadically around the area, some propping up rotting wood, more stone roofing, or just large clumps of dead vines. Remains of old hallways, old ornate curtains, and old balconies contributed to the overall feeling that the house itself was a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where Shad lived centuries ago,” Sasha said quietly from the front. “The entrance to the tomb is through here, on the bottom floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, they stepped over the rotting gateway and across the dead, stone-strewn courtyard towards the cracked marble staircase leading up to the first floor platform. Katelyn suppressed another shiver as they crossed the threshold. Every step they took seemed to be into a colder breeze. The air itself seemed to hum, as if it knew of the power kept beneath the ruins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They approached a rectangular indention in the ground, carved out perfectly between two columns. Here, a crumbling stone staircase descended down into the ground and out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn could hear the soft breathing of her crewmates around her, standing on either side of the staircase and looking down into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One way in. One way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn looked to where the dirt on the floor had been disturbed next to her, glancing up at where she assumed Sasha’s face was. They were all waiting on her to act first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a short, accepting sigh from Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume it’s all the same as it used to be. I guess there’s only one way to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sound of movement, and then a steady clack of boots descending the stairs. Katelyn, nearly bumping into Zane, followed close behind, running a hand along the wall for balance. They headed further down, turning onto a landing and continuing down more stairs. Occasionally, there would be a torch mounted on the wall, but they had yet to encounter one that had actually been lit. This only made the staircase darker as they traveled down, further and further away from the surface as the staircase twisted and turned in odd directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Katelyn was having to squint in the near pitch-black darkness, they turned a corner where the mounted torch had been lit. The flickering firelight guided them down one last spiral staircase, which let out into a larger chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a rounded stone wall and two more narrow hallways leading off on either side. Katelyn looked up as they made their way out of the dark staircase, taking in the large carving on the wall that seemed to be vaguely illuminated by a light of its own. It resembled a jagged shard of glass, complete with a diamond-like point on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shad’s symbol,” Sasha’s voice whispered, understanding the unspoken questions. “Rumored to have some protective spells of its own. Nobody knows what they are, though. Nobody I ever met here cast it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figure if we’re all still intact so far, it’s nothing we need to worry about yet,” Aaron whispered. “Which way do we go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” came Sasha’s voice, followed by the sound of her echoing footsteps leading off to the right. “The main chamber is in the center. All the other corridors branch off from it. There should be a hallway up ahead that goes straight into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three hurried after her, walking quickly down the thin, torch-lit corridor. It was mostly empty where they were from what Katelyn could see, but further down there appeared to be dark iron doors. Before they could make it that far, though, Sasha took a turn down another hallway and they all quickly changed directions to follow her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This hallway was stone on one side, the other wall made up of several arches that seemed to open over some sort of balcony. Katelyn could see as they hurried past them the large, domed roof of what looked like a much bigger room, like a cathedral. An odd assortment of glows shone up from something unseen below. She could just make out what looked like rusted iron bars growing straight up out of the ground into the rock in the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite suddenly, as though led by something no one else could see, Katelyn ran to the front of the group. She sprinted down the corridor of arches, nearly tripping on her way down a short spiral staircase. She felt as if her heart was in her throat as she hung a right, coming before a massive stone archway leading into what had to have been the main chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was Travis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn hardly processed the huge dark room with the torches and columns and glowing centerpiece on the opposite wall. She focused only on the makeshift prison against the alcove to her left, and the white-haired person curled in a ball on the floor within it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than anything she wanted to run to him. She wanted to sprint flat-footed across the cracked stone floor and break open the iron bars with her own hands, to finally have her husband in her arms again after days of not knowing where he was or if he was even alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Katelyn!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zane’s voice hissed, breaking her out of her thoughts. Her legs had moved before her mind could, and she stumbled, regaining her balance and hanging back with her eyes still on the cage. She heard the sounds of three more pairs of footsteps catching up with her, coming down the stairs and around the corner. “There could be Shad followers around </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of these corners. You can’t just run ahead like that, the spell was wearing off the further away you got. Be caref-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trailed off as he followed her gaze, seeing the huddled form of Travis in the shadows. The four of them remained where they stood, taking in the room before them. It was round, with an amphitheater-like feeling from the balcony consisting of archways running all along the top. There were steps leading up to the raised platform on the other side, where the stone casket was cradled in a multitude of spells and enchantments. Aside from the flaming torches on the walls, these glowing enchantments were the only spots of color that seemed to exist at all in the tomb. It created a magnetic effect, drawing all the attention to the casket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s left of Shad’s soul,” Sasha whispered. “Strengthened by centuries of being cared for by his followers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn looked around, listening for any signs of movement. Aside from the four of them, it was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are they all now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Sasha said. “They could be spread out all over the base. I doubt it’ll be much longer before someone comes down here to check on things, though, so if we’re going to act we need to do so now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence as they contemplated their options. Katelyn was standing on the tips of her toes, as if she were about to take flight across the room. She bit her lip and anchored herself to the floor. Giving them away now would mean more harm than good for any of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should double back and go get the others,” Aaron finally said. “That’s what we came down here to do in the first place. Just to scope things out. We shouldn’t try anything until we have everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving Travis,” Aaron assured her. “You remember the way out. The three of us can head back to the ship to fill everyone in while you bust him out. Take him back to the ship. We’ll meet halfway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn looked back and forth between where she knew her friends’ faces to be. Zane seemed to shift weight, exhaling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” he agreed. “Fine. But stay out of sight. The spell will lift once we’re a certain distance off. We’ll see you on the way back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Katelyn whispered, turning back around to look towards Travis as the sound of rustling clothes and retreating footsteps disappeared back up the staircase and out of earshot. Katelyn eyed the stationary coffin on the other side of the chamber, tip-toeing into the room as if she expected it to attack her when she entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When nothing happened, she hurried quietly across the room, sliding behind a column just outside the iron cage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Travis,” she whispered. “TRAVIS.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up abruptly as if he’d been shocked, his hair hanging messily over his face. He pushed it back frantically as he looked around the room, his eyes darting over where Katelyn stood multiple times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn felt the curious sensation of something being pulled off her, like a sheet. She looked down, seeing the tips of her boots suddenly fade into view, followed quickly by her legs, her torso, and her hair. Travis had scrambled to the other side of the cage and was now scourging the other side of the room for any signs of life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey dummy,” Katelyn said softly, crossing her arms. Travis turned his head in her direction, then jumped again so violently he knocked over the small bucket by his foot. He flattened himself against the wall, staring at her in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Katelyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the situation, she felt a grin stretching across her face. She knelt down to where he had crawled quickly, wiggling her arms through the bars to take his hands as he reached out to her. He continued to look at her incredulously, taking in every inch of her like he was afraid he might look away and she’d disappear again. She squeezed his hands. They were ice cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out of here,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how did- where did you come from?” he whispered frantically back. “How’d you get here? Where’s everyone else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re coming,” she said, looking around at the iron bars. “Right now my job is getting you out of here and onto the ship. Are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I hit my head, but that was days ago. Also I haven’t eaten anything other than colorless mush or stood up all the way in a couple days, this isn’t exactly a spacious summer home- uh, I wouldn’t put too much faith in breaking the bars, I’ve tried several times. They’re magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn had stood up and was running a hand along the bars, looking closely at them. She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re enchanted to repel magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like it. I think we’ll have better luck with trying to track down a key. Though… I realize now I don’t think there’s a lock anywhere on these, so, uh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off by Katelyn firmly grasping two bars, then pulling them apart with all her might. Right before their eyes, they bent like they were made of especially dense plastic. With a much larger gap between them, Katelyn wormed her way in the middle, pressing her back against one bar while shoving the other away with her leg. Travis gaped at her as she dropped down into the enclosure, having bent the bars plenty big enough for three people to comfortably fit through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess they didn’t account for raw force,” she said thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Travis said vaguely, his voice full of awe. “No they didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his hand, helping him up and out of the cage. Once he stood up fully, he stumbled forward and she caught him, taking a step back so she wouldn’t fall over with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little lightheaded… for some reason,” Travis said, shaking his head and gripping her arm for support. “But I’m good. I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn pulled Travis close as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She took his face in her hands as they embraced, and they kissed, holding each other tight. The stress of the past few days, the built-up worry of being separated, and the high stakes of their journey faded into the background for a moment. After nearly a year of marriage, being forcefully kept apart for a couple days felt more like weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn pulled away, bringing her hands down to take his again. “Let’s get moving before someone comes to make sure you’re still here,” she said, not letting go as she led him towards the staircase and corridor that she and the others had taken in the first place. “We can go out the way we came.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be prepared for a lot of stairs,” she said as they ran together through the large stone archway. “In the meantime… there are a few things I need to fill you in on.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Several corridors down, Zane, Aaron, and Sasha continued silently up stairs and around corners towards the sole exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they turned the corner to the first chamber with the large symbol carved into the wall that it happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second the third pair of feet crossed the threshold from the hallway into the room, there was a loud echoing SNAP that rang around the chamber, and quite suddenly, the invisibility spell seemed to have been yanked away from them. There was a stunned second or so as the three of them stood frozen, staring wide-eyed at each other in bewilderment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, figures began to emerge from all around them, seeming to melt out of the walls themselves and surrounding them. There were swishing black cloaks everywhere and a number of wands and sharp weapons pointing at the trio, forcing them inward where they crowded together, back to back. Zane and Sasha both brandished their wands quickly while Aaron unsheathed a long dagger, holding it defensively in front of him as his eyes darted around the mob to look carefully at all their faces. It was no one he recognized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except for one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have we </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ein gasped dramatically, stepping forward to the front of the crowd to grin somewhat maniacally at the three of them. “Did the little heroes think a little invisibility spell would hide them from SHAD, the most powerful and omniscient being to ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I’m almost embarrassed for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron pointed his dagger in turn at each cloaked figure that made any kind of advance, forcing them to keep their distance as he glared over his shoulder at Ein. “That doesn’t explain how you knew we were here,” Zane said, his back to Aaron’s. “We should have been undetectable. My spell was cast with part of Esmond’s crystal. It might not necessarily be a full match for Shad, but it should have protected us at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, it was hard to miss several members of the surrounding circle shooting uneasy glances towards the glowing tip of Zane’s staff, eyeing it with discomfort. Someone might have even hissed at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Shad-” Ein started haughtily, but the black-haired man next to him held out an arm, speaking over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some enchantments that go much deeper than what you’d be able to see on the surface,” he said simply, with a small knowing smirk. “This stronghold is protected by spells and systems even that wand can’t combat. How else would we be able to tell when vermin manages to sneak in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have GREAT timing,” said a raspy-voiced follower with dark red eyes, slightly stooped so that his lanky brown hair hung over his face. “The remnants have been getting restless. How does dinner sound? Not for you, of course. For them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahehehehe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now wait just a minute,” the black-haired man said quickly, his eyes on Sasha. She stared right back, her wand pointed firmly at the two Shad followers in front of her. The others seemed to realize one by one who she was, whispering amongst each other and glaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t think we’d see you again anytime soon,” the black haired man said disdainfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gene… Zenix,” Sasha said, nodding to each of them. “Been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing sneaking in with this sorry excuse for a wizard and this… creature?” Zenix growled, squinting up at Aaron’s wolf ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m helping them,” Sasha said. The robed figures shifted, muttering again. Gene frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasha, I don’t want to have to kill you like we’re going to have to kill them,” he said darkly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good news, then,” Zane said, the tip of his wand shooting off a couple stray sparks. “You won’t get the chance to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone around them could react, he lunged forward, swinging the staff in an arc around him. White fire fell from it, creating a semicircle of flames that caused the followers to scramble back and away, tripping over each other. Following Zane’s cue, Aaron slashed the nearest hand he could see, making the owner drop their wand. Sasha fired off a spell as well, freezing the three or four followers that had gone for Zane in blocks of solid ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fight broke out, spells and bursts of light firing from every direction as well as clanging blades and yelling. Aaron was caught in one-on-one combat with an especially beefy sword-wielding follower while Zane took on about ten at once, holding them at bay with a steady stream of spells. Ein and Zenix both lunged for Sasha, who fended them off with a powerful gust of wind that seemed to create itself out of thin air. The chamber was filled with fire, wind, and light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the complete and utter chaos, Katelyn and Travis appeared in one of the corridors on the side. They made a break for the exit, unnoticed by the otherwise preoccupied Shad followers. On their way up, Katelyn tripped one for good measure. By the time he got back to his feet, looking around frantically to see who’d done it, they were already gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While busy holding off Ein, Sasha didn’t notice Gene approach her from behind. She dodged a blow from Ein only to back into Gene’s wand, and in a flash, she was wrapped head to toe in glowing white ropes. She fell back against the wall, struggling against them. Her wand dropped out of her hand and rolled across the floor, where Gene picked it up and pocketed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the room, something very odd was happening with Zane. He had stopped firing spells so rapidly and had stumbled against the corner, barely able to hold his staff up. He seemed to be struggling to catch his breath, and his attackers paused momentarily to watch curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenix had joined the fight against Aaron, which had escalated to seven on one. He was moving at twice the speed someone his size should have physically been able to, but there wasn’t much he could do against magical attacks. One jet of scarlet light cut across his cheek, leaving a bloody gash. Another slammed into his legs, causing his knees to buckle. He hit the ground, and before he could roll back up onto his feet, a vibrant pink spell sailed over the crowd and hit his head, and he fell back against the floor, unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attention was back on Zane now, who had stopped fighting altogether and was crouched down on the floor. He dropped his wand, grabbing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab those two,” Gene ordered, gesturing to Sasha and Aaron as he approached Zane. He raised an eyebrow, looking down at his shaking figure. His skin seemed clammy, almost looking to have a grey tint in the lighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The followers gathered around the handful carrying Sasha and Aaron between them, waiting for further instruction while glancing down at Zane. The torch on the wall above him began to flicker strangely before blowing out completely, casting a shadow over him. He collapsed, still balled up on the stone floor and shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Gene said, nudging him with a toe. “It seems His Excellency took care of this one for us. He doesn’t seem to have much more fondness for Esmond’s magic than we do, brothers and sisters. He’ll be a remnant before much longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s send him back to the others,” Ein said eagerly, grinning down at Zane. “Let them watch while he-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just leave him,” Gene said, shaking his head and starting for one of the corridors. “He’s Shad’s now. Let’s not give anyone the chance to slow down the process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the others turned to start following Gene, Ein cast him a resentful glare. But he went with the others, Zenix snatching Zane’s staff up off the ground and hurrying behind him. The group which had appeared so suddenly filed away into the darkness, taking with them two prisoners and leaving behind Zane, who lay still on the floor, giving the occasional shiver in the cold, empty chamber.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Thunder rolled across the ruby red sky as Katelyn and Travis hurried through the trees, arm in arm. Katelyn kept her eyes glued to the steadily approaching rowboat ahead, but Travis’s head whipped around in alarm as remnants began to stir around them. They made strange rasping noises, coming out from behind rotting trees to drag themselves after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark clouds that seemed to be native to the Isle proved themselves to storm clouds, another crack of thunder echoing as rain began to pour from them. It turned the dry soil to mud, which Katelyn and Travis splashed in as they continued to run flat-footed towards the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn tore her arm away from Travis’s as she bent down to begin pushing the rowboat back towards the black waves, which had picked up somewhat as the storm blew in. He stumbled towards it, climbing over the edge and crouching down in it. Katelyn shoved off, hopping in to join him as the remnants from the island began to converge on the beach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They frantically pushed the oars through the water, which was only getting choppier by the minute. The rain had turned into a full-out downpour, soaking their hair and making it stick to their faces. Dark figures were being blown out of trees, some of them pushing through the water by themselves toward the two of them. One remnant poked its head above the water right next to Travis, who smacked it quickly over the head with his paddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing we need right now is a storm,” Katelyn called over the howling wind and roaring rain. “I certainly hope the others have taken care of that fight back there, I’m gonna need a spell or two to keep this thing from sinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going back for them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to focus on getting you out first,” she said, looking over her shoulder at the approaching ship. “And what are they gonna do without this boat, swim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They might have to at the rate we’re going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waves were lapping chaotically up over the edges of the row boat, getting bucketfuls inside where it sloshed around at their feet. They finally reached the hull of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where the rope ladder was quickly lowered for them. Katelyn crawled out of the way, offering Travis a hand to help him up the ladder first. He took it, climbing out of the boat and onto the swinging ladder. He turned to look back at Katelyn, but his eye caught on something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something dark and absolutely enormous was snaking its way through the waves towards the ship. Through the sheets of rain, Travis was able to make it out despite the bobbing of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KATELYN!” he screamed hoarsely, pointing behind her. “WATCH OUT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun around just in time to see an enormous black tentacle shoot out of the water, bringing with it a gigantic splash that nearly knocked her out of the rowboat. More rose into the air around it as an earth-shattering screech cut through the storm. Katelyn lept from the boat onto the rope ladder, clinging to it for dear life as the sea monster shot out of the ocean once more. She yanked her sword from her belt and slashed at the monster’s face, which had bent down and was hovering close to the ship. It roared, reeling back momentarily as its waving tentacles thrashed through the water. The force was causing the ship to bob even more violently, the crew stumbling and falling into each other aboard the upper deck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it didn’t work the first time, I don’t think it’ll work now!” Laurence called, sprinting to Travis’s side and leaning down to call to Katelyn. “We have to get out of here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll come back for the others!” Travis yelled, holding out his arms to hoist Katelyn up onto the ship. She took them, and together Travis and Laurence pulled her over the railing. A tentacle barely missed her, coming down hard instead on the edge of the deck where she had been seconds ago. It smashed a large chunk of the wood, leaving a gaping splintered hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship was in utter disarray. The waves were beginning to pick up as the storm escalated, and hardly anyone could keep their footing as they scrambled around the deck in a wild attempt to push away from the island. The sea monster didn’t cease in its attacking, tentacles everywhere, tearing apart whatever it could reach. Potentially most alarming was the sudden appearance of remnants, who were climbing with incredible speed out of the water and up the sides of the hull. A handful of crew members were torn away from their duties, caught fighting back the corpse-like creatures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the ship began to miraculously pull away, sailing further out to sea, the attacks didn’t slow in the slightest. The deeper water seemed to only help the sea monster, and it began to wrap its thick, octopus-like tentacles around the entire ship. It squeezed like a cobra, snarling against the three wizards firing spells at its snout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn stumbled towards the main mast, where Kramer was being all but buried under a pile of clawing remnants. Before she could draw her sword, however, Nana appeared from the chaos and grasped her by the shoulders, looking soaked and mortified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zane!” she screamed over all the noise. “What’s happening to Zane? What happened to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Katelyn shouted back, throwing off Nana’s grip to knock aside a grey-skinned crewmember that was reaching for her from the floor. She hurried backwards, noticing that he was not the only one the remnants seemed to have gotten to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel- something horrible-” Nana choked, her dark grey eyes fixed on the disappearing Isle in the distance. “He’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was interrupted by an enormous wave surging over the edge of the deck, shooting high into the stormy air before slamming down onto the battle zone. For a few moments, there was nothing but chaos- figures hurtling through the water, being swept over the edge into the sea, whether they were remnants or crew nobody could tell-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the wave cleared and the storm persisted, an enormous hoof from the horse body of the sea monster came down on the main mast. It was crushed into little more than shards of wood flying through the air, the thick wool sail immediately being blown straight off and into the water. The force of the attack caused the ship itself to splinter down the center, cracking in the middle like a gigantic wooden egg. As the waves caused it to bob upwards again, a series of creaking and snapping noises joined the screaming and pounding of the rain. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian </span>
  </em>
  <span>was breaking apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis spotted Katelyn hanging on to what was left of the railing, legs dangling over the chaotic waves. He sprinted across the deck towards her, hopping over the rope-like coil of tentacles. Grunting, they held on to each other, and Travis pulled her aboard. They didn’t let go, hardly able to do anything other than hold on tight to each other as everything fell apart around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you go again,” Katelyn sobbed into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Travis agreed, barely audible over the crashing waves. “Never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Below deck, though the bunks weren’t much more than an enormous hole with a few rain-soaked hammocks that had been torn from their place, Aphmau narrowly avoided being tossed out into the water herself as the storm knocked what was left of the ship around. She clung to a fallen chandelier, looking down frantically at the shapes of Dotty and Blaze, who were hunched down or otherwise splayed across the ground like a discarded doll. She could see their skin darkening, their features seeming to melt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t process it. She could barely even keep track of where was safe to stand anywhere. Above her, another shriek split the air, though it was impossible to tell who it came from. She looked up, seeing the rain-soaked outline of someone in robes being thrown into the water. It was followed by a few more, but she had given up on trying to identify them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another gigantic sea monster hoof came crashing through the hole already in the wall, and Aphmau screamed as it tore the room she was in completely apart. The sea began to rush full-speed inside, splashing against the walls and shoving her back towards the stairs. She swam frantically towards them, but the water pulled back out, bringing her helplessly with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the loudest crack of all, the tentacles of the sea monster finally constricted enough to send the halves of the ship flying in different directions. The quarterdeck split from the ship, crumbling into the sea. Wood and remnants were launched into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a final crash of thunder, what was left of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian </span>
  </em>
  <span>sunk into the restless black water. Tiny human figures were thrown among the waves, disappearing completely far out into the storm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they were gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part, the only thing Garroth was conscious of was that he was underwater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to breathe, unable to move any of his limbs, floating uselessly with the pressure of the water bearing down on him. No idea where anyone else was. No idea if he was even still holding his wand. No idea if he was really even alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped in and out of the darkness, his thoughts racing while at the same time not thinking at all. The past few moments, the one he was currently in- all seemed to run together, foggy and distant and surreal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At one point, he realized he could breathe again, though it hardly meant anything. It was still dark, dark and wet and foggy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like he was floating through more than water. Through consciousness, through memories, through air. Flashes of things- his father’s booming laugh, Laurence teaching Travis how to waltz when he was ten, bright white snow against the forest the guild was in- all drifted across his mind, like dreams. None of it settled for long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized he could feel something else, too, like a dream. He was moving out of the dark and wet, drifting away from lapping waves and onto a scratchy, earthy surface. The further he went, the more uncomfortable it became, and the more he seemed to wake up. Little by little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized he wasn’t moving on his own. He actually wasn’t moving at all. He could feel something strong gripping under his arms, pulling him out of the water, dragging him across the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not something. Someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to struggle for full consciousness, though part of him seemed to stay stubbornly in the nonsensical darkness. He was soaked to the bone, more sore than he had ever been, and his lungs felt like they were barely functioning. He blinked against a sudden brightness, the world around him hazy and vague. The arms that had been pulling him to safety let go, and he laid back against the sand, staring up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden brightness, he realized, was the sun coming out from behind the clouds. And then he remembered the storm. The wreck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed, and out came a spray of saltwater. Something moved next to him as he rolled over, coughing up all the water out of his lungs. He squinted at the sand, gasping for air. Whatever had been lying out in the sand next to him was pulling away, and he quickly looked up to see what- or who- had saved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision went in and out of focus, and she was moving away quickly. But that didn’t stop him from seeing a girl- or a woman- with brown skin and long, wavy dark hair. He coughed again, and just for a moment, she turned to look back at him. She almost seemed concerned, looking at him through large round glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth’s eyes traveled down, and his elbow gave out, making him fall face-first into the sand. Coughing again, and absolutely certain he had hallucinated, he shoved himself back up to look at her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was already halfway in the water. Garroth blinked in the sunlight, almost missing it. But there it was. A long, deep purple fish tail splashing away into the waves. And then she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stunned and still overwhelmingly disoriented, Garroth pushed himself into a sitting position. He stared at where the mermaid tail had disappeared, still feeling her hands under his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes began to wander, taking in his new surroundings. Whoever she was, she must have pulled Garroth to the closest piece of land she could find. He was on the small beach of a very tiny island, mostly consisting of waterlogged sand. A few wild bushes were growing in the center, and besides them, Garroth appeared to be the only living thing for miles. The water surrounding him was back to its usual blue instead of black, complete with an outcropping of rocks around the tiny island that would have been very difficult to navigate if he had been swimming on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze turned again to where the girl had vanished into the waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had, without a doubt, saved his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath in, smelling the salt in the air and savoring the feeling of being alive. The niceness didn’t last long, as he realized suddenly that his back and his lungs were still incredibly sore. He hunched over, glancing to his right. Miraculously, there was his wand, sitting in the sand as though someone had left it there for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed it, carefully rolling onto his knees and getting to his feet. He winced, hunching over again as his entire torso seemed to scream back at him. Through gritted teeth, he pointed his wand at himself and muttered-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Torn by storm and lost at sea- just-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fix whatever’s wrong with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft purple light emanated from the tip of the wand, flowing into him. As he stood there, he could feel a coolness spreading through his upper body, numbing the aching and healing. After a moment or two, he twisted his torso experimentally. The spell seemed to have done most of the work, healing his ribs and taking away some of the burning from his lungs. He could still feel a dull throb from a muscle in his back, but for the time being, that was good enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth looked out over the waves, looking for any signs of wreckage or any of his friends. The waters were mostly calm, or at least much more calm than they had been during the storm. The worst of it appeared to have passed- but it had already done the damage. Neither the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian </span>
  </em>
  <span>nor any of its passengers were in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth let out a long, tired exhale. He flexed his shoulders, and two light blue birds’ wings appeared on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Garroth had been able to make it to safety- with or without help- that had to mean some of the others had made it out too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had to find them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flapped the wings a few times, pushing off with his feet into the air. There was still a light breeze left over from the storm, and he caught the drift, letting it take him further out over the ocean. At the very least, he had to get off the secluded island and make it back to civilization. From there, he wasn’t sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But nothing, not even a sea monster or a shipwreck could stop them now. Garroth continued to search from the skies, determined to make sure they hadn’t made it all that way for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he had to continue it all alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been hours since Nana had woken up lying across the chunk of driftwood. And since then, she only had a vague idea of what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or… more importantly, what was happening at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew something big and bad had just happened, and something had been destroyed. Something important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was missing, too. But she couldn’t wrap her mind around what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the driftwood had floated all the way to land. When it got there, there were voices, lots of voices and movement. She had opened her eyes to see lots of people pulling her from the water, along with three other people. Disoriented and confused, Nana tilted her head down to look at herself. Her long pink hair was loose and soaked, and the skirt of her tunic was torn. She frowned at the brightly colored material. Was this outfit… hers? How had she gotten it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She focused instead on the other three people being pulled from the ocean onto the shore. The air was crisp here, colder than it had been before, and she breathed it in, reviving whatever consciousness she could. Someone was lying a girl with short black hair in the grassy sand beside her, coughing up seawater. Nana blinked at her. Aphmau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied to finally have a name to go off of, she turned to the other side, where two more people in green and red were hunched over in the sand, wiping water out of their eyes and saying things Nana couldn’t hear to the crowd surrounding them. She looked at their faces, and knew they were Laurence and Dante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So… why did she have such a little idea of who </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lay back weakly against the ground, her muscles feeling as if they themselves were weighed down with sand. The words Dante and Laurence were saying to their rescuers were escalating into something louder, and she realized they had begun to shout at each other. There was another rush of sounds and movement and color and force, and quite suddenly, Nana felt herself being hoisted up into the air. She was set down on a wooden surface with her back to a wall of some kind, and she rubbed her eyes, looking around blearily. She appeared to have been moved to a trailer wagon of some kind, most of the space being taken up by hay bales and some sort of metal tools. Aphmau was tossed unceremoniously next to her, and she sat up quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana!” she said, moving closer to the wall. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana stared at her for a moment. For some reason, she was finding it difficult to form words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok?” she whispered back. Aphmau watched her with uncertainty. She reached out, her hand shaking, and took Nana’s arm. Nana looked down at it, seeing her pale complexion. So pale it almost looked grey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Aphmau asked, voice trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned to look as Laurence was thrown in next, seeming to have been knocked unconscious. Someone standing outside the carriage came closer, pulling something long and thin out of their pocket. They pointed it at Laurence, and he floated into the air, drifting back further into the cart. Nana watched with interest as they put the wand back in their pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something important about that, too. She knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curiosity peaked, Nana craned her neck up to look out at her surroundings again. There seemed to be a collection of people moving around, some in brightly colored robes and dresses with wands. There were others dressed in more common plainclothes, but Nana’s eyes flicked up to the cat ears that seemed to occur everywhere she looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>these people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But who were they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of them seemed to be caught up with a one-sided skirmish going on to her right, a handful of witches firing spells at someone on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dangit, Lucinda, was that the last sleeping potion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left most of them at the guild! You were supposed to grab them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just let me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the loud protests coming from who Nana realized was Dante on the ground, a blonde witch stepped forward and there was a flash of bright green light. And then, they were dragging him onto the carriage, thoroughly wrapped up in what appeared to be thick, leafy vines. Nana watched him flop around like a fish for a moment before looking again to the people surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take the princess back to the palace first, and then the guild can have jurisdiction over the other three prisoners,” a man’s voice was saying from the front. “The mountain kingdom isn’t far from-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the princess is a witch,” a female voice fired back. “She’s under our jurisdiction too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. She was stolen by your kind years ago-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OUR kind? Are we working together to bring in these criminals or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She belongs in the palace. Where she will STAY.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not taking her anywhere until we can figure out how to get our magic back from her! They’re dangerous criminals, and they WILL be treated as such!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I SINCERELY hope you’re not insinuating-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices continued to bicker, louder and louder. Something began to stir in the back of Nana’s memory, but it was frustratingly dim. Something she used to understand more, but it was stifled now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are these witches from the guild?” Aphmau whispered quickly, scooting closer to Nana as her eyes swept the scene. “They’re working with the mountain kingdom now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante said something muffled by the vines. Hand still shaking, Aphmau reached out and waved her hand over them. They loosened around Dante’s mouth, falling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he grumbled. “Of all the places to wash up we just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>to end up right on the shores of the mountains.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana’s eyes traveled along the horizon of the landmass they were currently on. Sure enough, tall, white-tipped mountains rose into the air all around them. They appeared to be in a valley of some sort where the hills met the ocean. The grass faded into more rocky terrain as it went on, and it all created an air of familiarity Nana couldn’t quite place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mountain kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her… palace?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sudden lurch, the cart began to move. She realized it had wheels, and the fighting ahead had stopped. They were on the move, being taken to wherever it was their captors had decided was best. Nana felt an unease in her gut- wherever it was, she was worried it wasn’t good. Even though she hadn’t the slightest where they were going or why they were being taken there in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they think we’re criminals,” Dante said, mostly to the floor due to having been flopped onto his front. “If they’d give me my wand back I might be able to knock some sense-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow I don’t feel like that would help much,” Aphmau said, looking ahead worriedly at the trail through the mountains. “And as long as Shad wants them against us they’re not going to believe anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll want us executed?” Dante said suddenly, craning his neck up to look at Aphmau. “Is that Shad’s endgoal? To kill us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she whispered. “Let’s just hope they keep arguing about it long enough to never settle for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up ahead, the arguing had continued. This time they were fighting over who got to take the credit for getting their hands on four of the fugitives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Nana had taken interest in something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the trailer made its way down the bumpy mountain trail, something was following along, unnoticed by anyone else. Like a soft, flickering flame, a person-sized object seemed to be hopping overhead across the trail, like a squirrel hopping from tree to tree. It would pause occasionally on a rock or a boulder, and the glow would fade momentarily, almost enough for Nana to get a better look at it. But then it would flare again, and silently disappear behind another quarry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it got closer, she realized it was too big to be one person. It had the distinct shape of two humanoid shapes holding on to each other, following close behind the party traveling up the valley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau, who had been working at unraveling the vines around Dante, drew back suddenly as he began to glow with the same flickering light. Two things happened at once, so quickly Nana might have missed them. Dante vanished with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And at the same time, someone darted out from behind the mountainside, catching him as he reappeared a few feet back. The two of them rushed quickly back out of sight, and Nana just caught a flash of sky blue hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same thing happened with Laurence. A flash, a pop, someone appearing down the trail to catch him, and then they were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau turned to gape in bewilderment at Nana, who was equally confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite suddenly, there was a surge of light from further ahead on the trail. There was an outburst of yelling and cursing as the cart banged to a halt, and Nana fell over on top of Aphmau. They both scrambled up to see what had happened- the mountainside in front of them appeared to have been blocked by a sudden rockslide, all encased in bright purple and white flame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was rising up from the flames, as if suspended by invisible ropes. But they didn’t have time to see who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, come on!” a voice hissed from behind them. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau spun around, gasping. “Katel-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s GO!” the voice said urgently, and a new person stepped up into the wooden carriage to grasp both Aphmau and Nana’s arms. Nana spun around to see another flash of blue hair before being yanked from the cart, where she stumbled and fell onto her knees on the dusty trail. Katelyn halted in her sprint, Aphmau still at her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s getting worse, Katelyn- something’s wrong with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run, hurry, down the trail- there’s a cave off to the left-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana felt Katelyn hoist her up around the middle as Aphmau began to run back down the way they came. As the two of them hurriedly began a strange half-carry hobbling after her, Nana blinked in Katelyn’s direction. There was something VERY important right on the precipice of Nana’s memory, something about Katelyn. Something overwhelmingly urgent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just couldn’t figure it </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite suddenly, they were joined by a purple fiery figure. He put a hand on both of their backs, and they were flying, zooming along the trail at top speed towards a break in the rocks. He let go and they slowed, lightly touching down on the ground. In the distance, Nana could hear lots of yelling and fighting. The witches and village folk had lost their prisoners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn led Nana into a cool darkness- the cave. It was tight, but just barely large enough to fit the two of them along with Travis, Dante, and Laurence, who was just waking up against the wall. Dante was bent down next to him, holding his wand over his head and muttering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everyone ok?” Katelyn said, finally able to speak full volume. “No major injuries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Aphmau replied, coming to stand next to the small crack in the wall they had used as an entrance. It let a sliver of light into the cave, just illuminating the space enough so everyone could see each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t stay here for long, they’ll come back looking for us,” Travis said. “But- I did manage to snatch these before I bolted. Laurence, here’s yours- and Nana-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana realized suddenly that Travis was facing her, offering out something to her. It was tall and skinny, and the shard of glass on top of it seemed to be putting out more light than the sunlight coming from outside was. It carried that same familiar presence that she kept feeling, but this time it was warm, tangible, and right within her grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she reached out and took it from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the second her hand wrapped around the staff fully, she felt as if a million thoughts and memories came flooding into her head, sharpening her senses, bringing her back to reality so quickly she nearly dropped the wand in alarm. She quickly clung to it with her other hand, staring into the glowing silver designs surrounding the piece of Esmond’s crystal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few things still felt fuzzy in the back of her mind, but a few vitally important details shone through- she was Nana, previously a princess, magics-user, wife of Zane Ro’Meave, and they were on a quest to destroy the last of Shad’s soul before he could turn the whole world to remnants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she may have been heading that way herself, but the sudden presence of her wand of light seemed to have brought her back, at least a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had let out a startled sort of gasp, which made everyone jump and turn around to stare at her. She looked back at them all, actually seeing them this time. Aphmau, Travis, Laurence, Dante, Katelyn. All safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… good?” Aphmau said tentatively. Nana nodded, eyes bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she breathed. “I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then another vital detail seemed to slam into her mind. Mid sentence, she wheeled around on Katelyn so suddenly and aggressively she stumbled back against the cave wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said dramatically, pointing at her. Katelyn stared back at her with wildly confused eyes. “Me??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Nana demanded, more complaining than accusing. “I thought maybe- but I wasn’t sure, until yesterday-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Aphmau asked, alarmed. But realization began to dawn in Katelyn’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that there’s a lot going on right now, and we’re all concerned with a few other things, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Katelyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Nana said, stepping back. Katelyn grinned at her, sort of sheepishly. Aphmau was looking back and forth between the two of them, trying desperately to grasp what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you’d be onto me sooner or later,” Katelyn admitted, glancing around her at Travis. “But I didn’t want to tell anyone until at least Travis knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence and Dante were watching the exchange with just as much bewilderment and interest as Aphmau, their heads whipping around to look at Travis. Travis looked back, seeming to be at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” he offered, looking back to Katelyn. She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me irresponsible or reckless,” she said, turning her attention back to Nana. “You know I had to come. And to be fair, I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure until right before we left-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you TALKING about?” Dante yelled impatiently. But Aphmau seemed to have finally caught on, her mouth hanging open as her eyes popped open to the size of saucers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to,” Nana said, shaking her head. “I just… I could sense it. I had only just worked out what it meant by the time we got to the Isle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katelyn,” Aphmau breathed in a sort of squeal, standing up to grab onto her arm. Katelyn looked back at Dante and Laurence, who were still awaiting explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Travis said, shifting weight and still seeming to have a hard time finding the words. “We’re… she’s… going to… I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pregnant,” Katelyn finished for him firmly. “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a short silence, that somehow seemed louder than all the previous commotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like,” Laurence said vaguely, “like with a baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, with a rhinoceros,” Katelyn retorted dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MOTHER OF </span>
  <em>
    <span>IRENE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dante hollered, jumping to his feet. Laurence followed him, and suddenly there was tons of hugging, hand-shaking, and people yelling over each other so that nobody could quite tell what anyone was saying. Travis laughed, half-squished by Laurence and Dante more or less attacking him from either side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok!” he said, shoving them off with a grin. “Guys, I’m serious, we have to move. They’re going to come back this way and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>just gave our hiding spot away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s head further up the mountains,” Nana said, letting go of Katelyn for a moment to poke her head out of the cave opening to look up. “People get lost up there all the time, they’re so hard to navigate. If we hurry we can stay out of sight before-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There came an outburst of yelling from up the trail, followed by the clamoring of a wooden carriage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-that,” Nana finished, looking over her shoulder at the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without wasting a second, and partially going off of the euphoric burst from moments ago, the group of six shot out of the small cave. Travis carried Katelyn, flying through the air carried by his own fiery magic. Dante and Laurence carried Aphmau and Nana, who was having trouble forming wings and didn’t trust herself enough to fly at the moment. They took off into the rock formations above, darting out of sight before the party of hunters from before could even turn the corner in their direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a short while, they continued up the mountainside, searching for a safe and secluded place to take a rest for the afternoon. There was a lot to process and recover from, and they all agreed the best course of action was to take a while to breathe before heading out to find the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they settled on an alcove in the side of one of the shorter mountains, nestled between two larger ones that served as shields on either side. There was a balcony-like ridge that provided an excellent view of the sea, which was glittering in the sun as if the storm hours before had never happened. The higher altitude brought a chill, but Dante conjured a fire to sit outside on the ridge while Laurence and Nana worked together to create a tent-like covering to go over the alcove. With one last flourish of his wand, Laurence took a step back to admire their work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure the guild doesn’t mind us summoning these supplies,” he said lightly. Nana laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all finally able to settle, propping open the flaps of the fabric so they could feel the warmth of the fire as they sat inside their little temporary shelter. Nana’s wand seemed to be a lamp by itself, providing them with a warm and shimmery light as they sat in a circle, some resting against the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re gonna be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dante said, turning again to gawk at Travis. “Man, you used to just be the little snot-nosed toddler we were teaching how to walk. I feel like I’m gonna be a grandad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grand… uncle?” Travis tried, tilting his head. “Weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take back what I said before,” Laurence said, shaking his head. “You’re lucky you were born mortal. You’ll never have to experience the child you’re raising getting taller than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s still… technically probable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn had shifted so that she was closer to the tent opening, looking out over the drop below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far do you think those guys are willing to look?” she said, her eyes flickering around the area. “And… if we all ended up out here, do you think… maybe everyone else is nearby somewhere too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess they could be,” Laurence said. “We can rest up here for a bit and then go looking for them ourselves. For all we know, some of them could have saved themselves, like you two did, and are out looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they made it past the remnants,” Aphmau whispered softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group fell into an uneasy silence. In the chaos of the wreck, it was impossible to tell who had and hadn’t been overcome. Nobody had wanted to speak the thought aloud, though they had all been thinking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all they knew, they were the only ones left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go looking for them later,” Travis said assuredly, crawling across the rocky stone surface to take Katelyn’s hand. “And if all else fails, we’ll just go back to the Isle ourselves. Finish what we started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn nodded, mirroring his determined look. The group watched the fire flickering, a stark brightness against the dark water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the time being, they had the opportunity to rest. They could only hope their scattered friends, wherever they were, could do the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha had seen the section of the stronghold that she had been taken to before, but never from the other side of the bars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep within the cave-like system the tomb was made up of, there was a series of small rooms that had mostly been used as holding cells or prisons for any captives Shad might have ordered them to take for one reason or another. Most of the time, though, these cells were empty. Shad didn’t have much use for hostages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha, however, was now getting to experience it for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far away from the main chamber, she sat in a small, dark room with thick, black bars separating her from the rest of the area. She could barely make out the glow of fire and spells coming from the archway on the other side, the exit that seemed so close but so far. The vague glow illuminated the outline of Zenix, who was stationed outside her cell and hadn’t said a word to her since she’d been locked inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She assumed the other cells further down contained Zane and Aaron, but she had no way of knowing for sure. She almost hoped they were, for both of their sakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha leaned forward where she sat, trying to get a better look at Zenix’s face. He hadn’t looked in her direction much either, almost as if he was afraid to make eye contact. He looked very similar to how he had when Sasha had known him, scruffy brown hair and a face covered in scratches from various fights and scuffles. He had always seemed on the younger side, though spending as much time as he had devoted to following someone like Shad can do strange things to someone’s ageing. He was a human, a mortal, unlike Sasha and Gene- but he still appeared to be just as much a teenager now as he had when she’d known him long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha sighed, leaning against the wall. “Burn any villages lately?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenix scoffed, but didn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha could hear the sound of approaching footsteps, and Gene turned the corner into the cell corridor. He removed the hood from his head, glancing from Zenix to Sasha. His brows furrowed in an unreadable expression, somewhere between frustrated and nostalgic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had wondered if you were the one leading them all here,” he finally said, coming to stand closer to the bars. “I had sort of hoped you weren’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha looked back up at him, thinking of what to say. When she had run away from the rest of the followers all those years ago, she hadn’t pictured that one day she’d be locked in their dungeon, face to face with the two people that had been her closest friends for so long. Have the opportunity to speak to them, even if it was from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was there to say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I heard Shad calling to us…” she began slowly, looking at Gene and Zenix both watching her. “I knew what it meant he was ready to do. And I knew who I had to contact to make sure he couldn’t do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Zenix hissed, finally turning around to face her fully. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>could have blinded you so easily? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, you understood US, you were our sister! And then you run off and go gallivanting with those guild crapbags, pretending to be one of the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>good guys</span>
  </em>
  <span>-’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t betray you,” Sasha shot. “I escaped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then you brought a shipful of outsiders into our home so they could kill everything we’ve worked for,” Gene retorted coldly. “Zenix is right, we thought we understood each other. There was a time when you believed in Shad’s vision just as much as we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sasha said quietly. “I was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were silent, determined to look anywhere other than each other. Zenix scowled at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene finally sighed, slowly bending down to Sasha’s level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the week the three of us all came here for the first time?” he said. “We all made it here within a day of each other, so they made us go through initiation together. You had that… eyeliner all over your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sasha grumbled. “Yeah, no, I remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other. You wouldn’t talk to us at all, and Zenix thought we were both-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pompous wizard freaks,” Zenix piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gene said, shooting him a side-eye. “But we all figured out pretty quickly how much we had in common. What we had in common with nearly everyone already here. We’ve all experienced firsthand what real pain, real loss is. We know the world isn’t fair and we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it. When we got the chance to fix things, we were all smart enough to take it. We were the ones everyone else rejected. We’d been hated for so long and were so glad to finally be around people we got along with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zenix said. “It was nice to finally have friends who wouldn’t try to stop you when you told them you wanted to go track down the senile old man who robbed your father blind and give him what he had coming. Instead they’d offer to come with you to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet he had a hard time overtaxing anyone anymore after we cut his eyes out,” Gene said reminiscently. “He should have been grateful we didn’t do any more than that. You can’t leave a single father and his son to starve and expect to get away with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>starve, eventually,” Zenix growled, frowning at the floor again. “When I came here, I had nothing left to lose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s where the problem is,” Sasha finally said, looking between the two of them. “We had nothing left. No one to turn to. No one on our side. But… there was still plenty of good left in the world. We just didn’t want to look for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Sasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she explained, “is that we were selfish. Shad is selfish. We thought if we couldn’t have family or happiness, no one could. Shad promised he’d take away suffering and pain, but he wants to take away </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Including all the life that’s still left in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What life?” Gene said bitterly. “The brainless idiots out there who think bad things can’t happen to them? People like them use what they have to tear apart other people. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ones we want gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about everyone else?” Sasha said, almost begging. “If I was able to find a new family and a new life once I broke away, so can-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shad’s going to bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>to justice,” Gene shot. “It’s the only way to make us equal. I don’t care what happens to ‘everyone else.’ They don’t know what’s good for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your mother?” Sasha said loudly. “What about Catherine? What about- what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dante</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gene?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words rang in the silence, the three people in the room all staring at each other. Sasha didn’t take her eyes off of Gene’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he even know?” she whispered. “He was raised as an only child, I heard him talking about it. You could have stayed at the guild with your family, but you didn’t. Because you chose Shad instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene stared back at her, his dark blue eyes wide and angry. For a moment, he seemed to be shifting through his thoughts, trying to think of a comeback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally exhaled slowly, his shoulders dropping as he seemed to crumble in front of her. He shook his head at the ground. “This isn’t about them,” he said. “Or me. It’s about the fate of humanity as we know it. Whatever happens to them is what’s best for the world. I… I knew that then and I know that now. And it’s best if they never hear from me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they won’t,” said Sasha. “Because if Shad wins they won’t even exist anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene and Zenix were both quiet, having gone back to looking around the room at anywhere but her. For one precious, fleeting second, Sasha felt a warmth inside of her at the idea of finally having her closest friends back. She had ignored the feeling of loss for years, missing the days when it was just the three of them working together against all odds to do what had to be done. There was one thing they were right about, and that was that none of them had ever had friends like each other before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to admit she wanted them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if there was a world of hurt and misunderstanding between them now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has to be better than that,” Zenix said, glancing back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know as well as anyone what remnants are like,” Sasha said, coming closer to the bars so that the three of them were sitting in a closer sort of circle. “Shad’s lying to himself just as much as he’s lying to everyone else. That magic is dark, dark and evil. It’s not sparing anyone. It’s dooming them to be stuck in a horrible meaningless loop forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But do you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>believe letting those people get rid of Shad’s soul will help anyone?” Gene asked quietly. “People will continue to kill. And steal. Nothing’s going to change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha habitually bit her lower lip once more, her gaze shifting between both of her old friends’ faces. They had both believed in a nonexistent dream for so long, working towards a world that wasn’t what they were hoping it’d be. But they had no other hope. And she knew that feeling well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The world’s never going to be perfect,” she said. “Shad… doesn’t understand that. I don’t… I don’t know what to do about pain or death or anything like that. Maybe he’s figured out how to solve that much, but… draining everyone of their identities isn’t perfection. It’s just… sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene glanced Zenix’s direction, and the two of them seemed to have a silent conversation of their own. Gene ran a hand through his hair, thinking. Everything they had said felt like it was hanging in the air above them, circling and processing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he really doesn’t understand…” Gene started slowly, looking at Sasha’s face. “Maybe you can talk to him. To Shad. If anyone’s going to be able to decipher the truth it’s him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Sasha said, looking between them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zenix said, nodding and standing up quickly. “Yeah. We can ask him. He’ll listen to you, he’ll let you explain. I want… I want to hear his side of the story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha stood, along with Gene. The three of them were quiet and still in the flickering firelight, considering what needed to be done. Considering who could be right and who could be fatally wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aphmau, wake up. Someone’s outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half-awake, Aphmau gradually began to process Katelyn’s words. She felt the rocky surface she was leaning on, the boulder she had laid her head down on to take a short nap. Something about the brightness of the light shining through her eyelids and the stiffness of her muscles told her it hadn’t been much of a short nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear- wings, do you hear wings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes popped open as a chill shot through her, and she realized suddenly what was happening. She sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes and looking around. She had decided to nap sometime around when the sun went down, and somehow, it was already back up again. Katelyn backed away from where she had been gently shaking Aphmau’s arm, looking over her shoulder concernedly. Dante and Laurence were crouched carefully by the opening of the tent, both their wands at the ready. Nana stood with her back to the wall, trying to get a good look in the small sliver blowing open in the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Aphmau could hear it too- the sound of flapping wings, like an enormous bird. And grunting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did the witches find us again?” Travis whispered, coming to crouch next to Katelyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone held their breath as the flapping was followed by the sound of a thud, and footsteps on a rocky surface just outside the fabric cover. A tall shadow could be seen against the sunlight- a person, standing just outside where the remains of their fire were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys?” a voice called quietly. “Is that you in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” Dante breathed, edging forward ever so slightly to look through the gap in the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed out loud, throwing it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garroth!” he yelled, jumping to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence and Dante practically tore the tent cover down as everyone hurried to stand and run to Garroth, who jumped back slightly in alarm at all the sudden movement and excited exclamations. But there he was, in the flesh, standing on their little mountain balcony with his blonde hair a mess and his cloak torn nearly in half. He grinned as they bombarded him with questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen anyone else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down!” he laughed, dodging a second aggressive hug from Laurence. “I’m glad you guys are ok! I’ve been flying all night, I didn’t think to check this coast first- whoever thought to make a fire using hollowtorch flames is who I have to thank, I spotted the blue smoke from out in the fields-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” said Dante smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s-” Garroth said, looking around at them all one by one. “Where’s everyone else? Is it just you six?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the six of us were all taken down in the same section of the ship and ended up floating a pretty good distance all together,” Katelyn said. “Travis managed to get a protective spell around the two of us and we made it to land before everyone else, but some guild witches and mountain villagers found them as they were washing up on the shore and we had to sort of rescue them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you all ended up so close together,” Garroth said, rubbing a long scratch on his jaw. “I washed up all alone. I definitely would have just drowned if it wasn’t for… well, we can get to that later. For now, though, I actually come bearing a gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift?” Aphmau said, raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Garroth said, a slightly mischievous smile growing on his face. He turned, jogging down the ledge a few feet and dropping down to the level below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little something I ran into on my way here,” his voice echoed, followed by more thuds and the sounds of feet rustling the rocks and dirt of the mountainside. The six still waiting on the ledge watched where he’d disappeared curiously, Laurence and Dante exchanging confused looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, to everyone’s surprise, Garroth flapped into sight, having sprouted wings again- carrying with him a struggling and furious looking Ein, bound and gagged by chromium colored ropes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all gaped up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found him a few miles south of the mountains,” Garroth said, hoisting him up so he could hold him dangling there with one arm. “Traveling all on his own. Seemed dead set on tracking you all down himself. Certainly seems to have something to prove, this one, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein bellowed something thoroughly muffled by the ropes in his mouth. Garroth shook his head disapprovingly as the others continued to stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He sure is full of rude things to say about all of us,” he said. “I hate to think of what would have happened if he found you all before I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we… </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him?” Travis said, giving Ein’s shoe a little nudge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau stared up at him, and he glared back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to talk to him,” she said, and everyone turned to look in her direction. “Alone. Just us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a short silence. Then, all six voices simultaneously: “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around at all of them in alarm, slightly taken aback by the synchronization of their responses. Travis cracked a grin at Katelyn, who shook her head with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can talk to him, but you’re not going </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone with him,” she said, glancing towards him. “He’s psycho. And has a crazy person grudge against us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Aphmau begged. “But if we can just have a minute, I want to be able to talk just between-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it Aph,” Katelyn cut in again. “He’s something we both unfortunately have in common, remember? But any open-emotion heart-to-hearts you want to have are going to have to be with the rest of us there too. Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau turned her gaze from Katelyn’s face to look back at Ein, who was hanging limply in Garroth’s grasp looking annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she finally sighed. “Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein grumbled something inaudible through the gag, and they ignored him. Garroth dropped down to the ground, hoisting him over his shoulder as the group began to make their way one by one back into the tent. The small space was slightly more crowded than before, and when the fabric flaps closed behind the last person, most of them took to awkwardly gathering around the walls. Garroth set Ein down in the center, backing away with his wand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said cautiously. “I’m going to take the ropes away. I took your knife on the way over, so you’re unarmed and surrounded, got it? You’ve got four wands pointed at you, plus whatever various magics and weaponry everyone else has, so don’t try anything stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the cue, Laurence and Dante took out their wands on either side of Garroth. Behind Ein, Katelyn pulled her sword out of its sheath and held it between them. Garroth raised his wand, giving it a sharp flick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a puff of slightly glittery smoke, the chromium ropes around Ein disappeared and he tripped, no longer tightly bound. He regained balance quickly, scanning the room with a scowl. His eyes darted from person to person, looking at each weapon pointed warningly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally sighed, annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t come here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you were here to single-handedly deliver us back to your master, right? To make sure we all died horribly yourself?” Laurence said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In so many words, sure,” Ein said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long did you know?” Aphmau asked softly, and he turned around to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long did I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you find out who your parents were?” she asked, slowly coming to sit down on the ground. “Did you spend your whole life knowing? Or did you find out somehow? Katelyn said Elizabeth left you in the woods right after you were born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She sure did,” Ein said with a grin that more resembled a snarl. “No note, no means of survival, nothing. It was sheer luck that the pack just happened to come across me. I grew up a worthless orphan werewolf my whole life until one chance day that I was near the palace. The queen- Sylvanna- was coming back from a visit to another kingdom, and by the sound of the way she was yelling nonsense, she’d had a good deal to drink. I heard her telling the servants about ridiculous things, like how she turned a peasant into a mouse once, and about a magic mirror in her room that told her anything she wanted to know. I admit, it grabbed my attention. So I snuck in that night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaze told me about you sneaking into the palace once,” Aphmau said softly, not taking her eyes off of him. “He said you just wanted to explore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Ein said with a shrug. “And to find this mirror. She sounded certain it existed. You can imagine my excitement when I finally made it to her quarters myself, and there it was, everything she said it was. Maybe she wasn’t that drunk after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… you asked it about your parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There wasn’t much I was especially interested in knowing at the time besides that,” he said. “I assumed they’d be dead, just two more werewolves the queen had killed in her escapades. But no… it showed me the exiled queen in the twin kingdoms, and that my father was the late king Zack </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The very husband of the woman who owned the castle I was in. A queen and a king, my parents. And where was I? Hiding in the slums in the woods, scrounging for scraps to eat with no purpose. No real family. I’d been cast away like I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>garbage.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But- Blaze and Maria and the others accepted you,” Aphmau said pleadingly. “You were all family to each other. Elizabeth was wrong to leave you like that, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were forced to live in exile too, though!” he spat. “We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did you forget? The queen was hunting us down for years, there was nothing we could do besides run and hide. And when she managed to put together an actual real curse, we were the ones who payed for it. Trapped as wolves for so long. She was the first person I ever promised vengeance on, even before I understood the calling from the Isle. You can understand how convenient it was for me when you showed up out of nowhere, you know. Two birds with one stone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- huh?” Aphmau said, looking stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In order to bring Sylvanna down, I had to help her first,” he explained smugly. “I was the one who led her to the cottage when she was looking for you that day. Sweet little princess without a care in the world, the receiver of the world of royalty and recognition I never had-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She made me work as a maid,” Aphmau said flatly. “And tried to murder me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I killed her too, didn’t I?” he muttered, crossing his arms. Behind him, Katelyn scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, because it’s somehow our fault that we were raised as royalty when you weren’t,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” Ein spat, glaring around at everyone. “Any of you. The only person who’s EVER understood me is Shad. He’s the only person who deserves any respect. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>promised me honor and glory, unlike anyone else I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing. He’s the one who deserves to call the shots. He trusts me. I’m important on the Isle. And I’ll be even more important in his new world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do… do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?” Aphmau asked softly. Ein’s head whipped back around to face her, livid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust Shad more than I trust MYSELF!” he yelled. “I- I understand him as much as he understands me. When the time comes for him to choose someone to- to lead, under him- I’ll be first in line. He sees me for all I’m worth. You don’t understand. NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok!” Aphmau said quickly, holding her arms out to gesture for the others to lower their wands as they’d made a move forward. “Calm down. I understand why you’d hate me, and Katelyn, and your parents. And my mom. But Ein, listen to me. You don’t have to default to Shad. He’s not going to fix everything you’ve had to go through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ein said with mock interest. “Do you know of another ancient all-powerful being capable of purifying humanity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re lost,” Aphmau whispered. “You’re mad, yes, but you’re lonely. You’ve never really felt like you had a home. And this is the closest thing you could find.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to,” she said softly. “Ein, you don’t have to get stuck with Shad. I’m your sister. Katelyn’s your sister. The werewolves- wherever they are right now- they’re your friends, even if you turned on them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are NOT my family,” he grumbled. “Shad is my family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, no one said anything. Ein glared at nothing while Aphmau shifted back slightly, hugging herself against the cave wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The world can heal, Ein,” she finally said. “You can heal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t get all wishy washy,” he groaned. “The kind and benevolent little queen act was fun while it lasted but it’s getting old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I want to get back to the Isle where Shad needs me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… hang on a minute,” Dante said, pointing his wand between Ein and the others. “That’s what we want too, isn’t it? To get back to the Isle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone blinked at each other. Katelyn frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, eventually,” Garroth said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I think we can reach a middle ground,” Dante explained. “A temporary truce. For the time being, I think we all want the same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as if I’d help-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not asking you to apologize and repent for anything you did to anyone,” Dante spoke over him quickly. “Nobody’s expecting you to switch sides or anything just yet. Just consider, for the time being, we are all any of us have right now. We’re the best option either of us have. You know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein squinted at him, but Aphmau nodded quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a point,” she said. “Regardless of who’s side anyone is on right now we all want the same thing. Temporary truce. We can work together just long enough to get to the Isle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or if you prefer,” Garroth said conversationally, “We can tie you back up and toss you in the ocean to see how you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein seemed to think this over for a moment, his deep scowl lessening slightly. He stared at the ceiling, then sighed like he could hardly believe what he was agreeing to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You imbeciles definitely wouldn’t make it back without me,” he said. “And I… unfortunately… don’t currently have much means of a way to get there myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Precisely,” Dante said, nodding. “Let’s get a move on before we give anyone else any more time to track us down. And Ein, please do remember once again that you are unarmed and surrounded by magical people who do not trust you as far as they can spit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever happened to ‘truce?’” Ein grumbled as the group began to stand up and make their way to the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a reminder,” Travis said pleasantly, passing him on the way out. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> kidnap me. We’re just returning the favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few minutes were dedicated to getting rid of the makeshift campsite along with any sign that they had been there at all. Laurence, Dante, and Garroth vanished the tent coverings while Travis brushed aside the rock formation they had previously been using for the fire. Katelyn returned from her quick search on the ocean side of the mountain, confirming what everyone had been hoping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of wreckage on the shore,” she told them, pointing down to where she’d just come from. “It’s nowhere near a whole boat, but I think it’ll work for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began their descent down the rocky cliffsides, keeping Ein safely in the front where they could all keep an eye on him. He kept his eyes ahead, scowling and muttering to himself as they walked. In the back, Nana was barely keeping up, stumbling every so often as she attempted to keep up with Aphmau. Katelyn glanced back, then slowed slightly so that she was walking alongside Aphmau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she muttered, looking ahead. “I get that you want to do the whole emotional family reunion thing, but… Aph, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure this is the right idea? He’s a murderer. I don’t think he’s very interested in being one of the good guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he isn’t,” Aphmau said determinedly, not looking at Katelyn. “But I just feel like there’s still some of that werewolf boy I used to know in there somewhere. He’ll come around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn raised her eyebrows at her. Aphmau frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t think you were kidding,” Katelyn sighed, shaking her head. “I just want you to be realistic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. I believe in him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them continued on in silence, Katelyn watching the steadily approaching shore uneasily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that was left of the ship wreckage that had washed ashore was some splintered remains of what looked like a section of the upper deck, nearly unrecognizable lodged into the sand with bits of seaweed hanging off of it. The wizards circled around it a few times, looking it over and considering their options.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not gonna be pretty, but we can make it float,” Dante decided, standing back. “Nana, any chance you could help out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana blinked around at them all, holding her staff loosely in her hands. She shook it a few times, a handful of sparks falling out and blowing away in the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… maybe?” she said. “I still feel a bit… off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ok,” Laurence assured her, stepping forward with his own wand. “Let’s see what we can do first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wizards surrounded the wreckage, lifting it into the air and rearranging the parts. A long tear of discolored fabric, from the old mast or something else, was attached to a long shard of wood like a sail on a sailboat. Other pieces of wood and rope were wound together in a platform, large chunks of rock rising up from the ground to fill in the blanks. The others stood back and watched as it all came together, forming a very makeshift but still functional raft of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It landed in the sand roughly, one of the rocks falling off and bouncing on the ground. The wizards lowered their wands, all checking it over carefully. Garroth leaned in, knocking on the wood with his knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s no galleon,” he decided. “But she’ll float.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call it </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boats are she’s. It’s a sailing thing. You wouldn’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth winked knowingly at Dante, who rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone got to work at shoving the raft towards the water. It didn’t take long, and fairly soon Travis, Katelyn, and Nana were jumping aboard as the others waded through the waves, pushing it further out to sea. Travis pulled Aphmau onboard, who helped Ein. He went to go crouch at the front away from the others as the last few people heaved themselves out of the water onto the raft, rolling over and dripping everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Nana, I meant to ask,” Travis said, crawling across the raft to where she was sitting, watching the horizon. “Zane’s still on the Isle, right? Do you have any idea what’s going on with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana glanced at Travis blankly. “Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis stared at her, mildly stunned. Without much further conversation, Nana turned back to where she was watching the waves without expression. For just a moment, Travis’s eyes lingered on her clammy-looking skin, tinted a dull grey he’d thought was just a trick of the light. He turned away too after a moment, moving back across the raft to Katelyn as it continued on its steady journey away from the mountains towards the east.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long time had passed. How long exactly, Sasha wasn’t sure. Time was difficult on the Isle. During that time, Zenix and Gene had spent hours speaking to each other in low tones just outside of her earshot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, however, it was decided that she was to be brought before Shad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene had come to her cell, running a hand along the bars so that a person-sized hole melted through them. Zenix pulled her hands behind her back with chain-like ropes. And together, the three of them set out through the dimly lit corridors towards the main chamber. Every so often a dark-robed figure would hurry past them, not stopping to look at them or speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an air of expectation around the tomb. Like a long wait finally coming to a close, and there was much to be done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio turned the corner after coming down the spiral staircase into the stone archway, and Sasha’s eyes fell on Shad’s tomb once again. This time, however, something was different. The stone casket was still there, but it had been set into a higher alcove in the wall, so it gave off the impression of levitating. The spells hovering around it flickered, almost looking like they were dripping. Some of them did actually appear to be melting, sliding down from their orbit into a long wooden box below that more resembled a normal casket. The contents seemed to put out a soft glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha’s brows furrowed as she watched the progress, tiny glowing numerals and symbols and designs traveling down from Shad’s soul to the box. Like he was feeding into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had just considered asking what it was feeding into when Gene and Zenix came to a stop on either side of her, a few feet from the pedestal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your excellency,” Gene spoke up. “Sasha is here to speak to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For just a moment, the glow from the wooden box faded. The symbols around the stone casket brightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shad’s voice echoed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The others informed me you were back on the Isle. It has certainly been a while</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha didn’t respond, her eyes on the collection of spells that represented what was left of Shad’s power and consciousness. For years- centuries- they were what kept the last of his soul alive, strengthening it for when it would finally be able to inhabit a host since his previous body had been killed. Her gaze drifted back down to the wooden box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve come a long way,” she finally said. Her voice sounded small and quiet in the large stone arena-like chamber, echoing around the arches lining the balcony. She looked to the side, seeing the twisted, broken bars where Travis had been before she’d left Katelyn to break him out. It was silent and empty now, no sign that a person had ever been there in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re confused. I can feel it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha looked back quickly to the casket. It had been such a long time since she’d had this spine-tingling feeling, like someone was looking inside her head. It had taken some getting used to at the start, like an invasion of privacy. But several years on the Isle had led to more of an admiration for how Shad could know things like he did. It was almost like having a parent that knows you better than you know yourself. It was just one of the several factors that contributed to the sense of belonging Sasha had felt during all her time serving under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost nostalgic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried hard to ignore it, looking down at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just realized there’s more out there,” she whispered. “More than what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re wondering if our goal is the right one</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shad said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>All of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene and Zenix shifted uncomfortably on either side of Sasha. But neither of them offered any argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Years ago, when you first arrived here to answer my call,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shad said, the symbols flickering. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You believed that Galadia was destined to die eventually. That there is no such thing as true immortality and life, too, will fade given time. That as long as life persists, evil will as well. Is that correct?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha thought for a moment, still studying the stones making up the chamber floor. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Has that changed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha opened her mouth quickly, then closed it. She frowned, closing her eyes and thinking back on what she’d been telling herself for years. All her time growing up, on the Isle, in the guild or anywhere else- something had always remained constant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to deny it. But she knew standing here in front of Shad, his magic reaching out to her, knowing her innermost thoughts, there wasn’t much of a point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left because I didn’t want to be a part of the evil,” she finally landed on, opening her eyes. “Galadia might be broken at its core but at least with the guild we were working to help people. Not hurt them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But deep down, you spent all that time knowing it couldn’t last.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha took a shaky breath in, glancing to either side to see Gene and Zenix both avoiding her gaze. They both seemed to be thinking as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Sasha… you may have had a moment in weakness when you broke away from us, but at the center of your being you know you still belong here,</span></em><span>” Shad said, almost gently. “</span><em><span>When I return in the flesh, we’ll make things right. There’s still a place for you here. You are one of the few who still understands what needs to be done. You know the truth.</span></em><span>”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Sasha wanted more than anything to fight back, to snap that he didn’t know what the truth was. That his ideology he’d been parading around through his violent followers for so long was wrong and unfair and painful and untrue…</span></p>
<p>
  <span>But it felt as if a rock had settled deep in her stomach, weighing her down and bringing her will to fight down with it. It was a hollow sort of feeling that she’d been holding back since the start of the journey, since the adrenaline had worn off from working so hard to put together her little team to take Shad down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was doubt. An empty, dark sort of hopelessness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in her knew they’d lose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crushing weight of this reality felt like it was forcing her down to the floor, making the world aboveground and away from the Isle feel distant and strange. Despite everything, despite all their efforts, despite her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>efforts- she had still ended up alone, separated from the people she had thought would become her friends. Stuck on the Isle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her original home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just so tired,” she finally whispered, her voice weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the soft sound of approaching footsteps, and realized the three of them weren’t alone anymore. A handful of followers had come hesitantly into the chamber, listening to the interaction with interest. They formed a semi circle behind Sasha and her two old friends, not hostile, but curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were waiting to see what she’d choose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our endgoal hasn’t changed,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” came Shad’s voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only the steps. I’ve promised to remove the impurity and hate and flaw from the world. And I will. The final seance is close, very close. You can be a part of it, Sasha. I will welcome you back with open arms. You… along with the two people you are closest to… can lead the ritual when the time comes. Return to us and you will see the wrongs humanity righted.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenix and Gene both turned to look at Sasha, finally meeting her eyes. Gene nodded, and Zenix offered her a small, accepting smile. She didn’t return it, but instead turned back to Shad resolutely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what to do,” she said, her voice as cold and stony as the walls around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excited murmuring broke out from the crowd behind her, and her friends on either side of her took a step closer so the three of them formed one solid figure before the stone casket. The closeness seemed to settle some of the unrest and bleakness that was circulating inside of her, but it didn’t completely cover the dense hopelessness that seemed to own her now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knowledge of the task yet to come was all she felt she had left. With her two closest friends on either side, she turned to the other followers. Some of them hurried forward to begin preparing the chamber for Shad’s final seance, the ritual that would finally bring him back from the dead, now with Sasha’s help. Others came to Sasha, happy to welcome her back as their sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to begin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group’s time on the water felt much faster the second trip, possibly due to the small size of the raft compared to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menphian</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In addition, this time around they were being propelled by magic as well as the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Golden hour had just reached them, the sun having passed overhead and was beginning its decent, casting long, sharp golden light over the steadily darkening waters. They didn’t have long to enjoy it before the light became stifled by dark mist and the blue sky was once again tinted with a rusty red. By the time the tall, crooked trees began to appear, the golden light was little more than a vague glow from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were approaching the Isle once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storm hadn’t done much to make the surrounding area look more ragged than it already was. There were broken tree limbs floating through the water as they passed by, and there was a notable lack of remnants. All the wind and chaos had to have forced them further in towards land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant they’d have more to deal with once they got there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And sure enough, once the raft drifted close enough to the shore to get a better look, they could make out swarms of remnants wandering aimlessly and wading through the black surf. Some of them seemed to hesitate where they stood, their eyes catching on the makeshift boat far out on the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they dared to try to sail any closer, Garroth tried to recreate the invisibility spell Zane had cast before. Little iridescent bubbles drifted from his wand, vanishing into the air before landing on anything. Laurence and Dante tried their hands at it as well, but none of them could seem to get the same effect that Zane had produced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darn baby brother,” Garroth grumbled frustratedly, watching a bubble float into his hand and disappear. “Off learning spells and not teaching them to anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to get to the tomb through all those remnants if we’re not invisible?” Aphmau asked, looking out worriedly over the hoard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t attack me,” Ein said thoughtfully from his perch in the front. “They recognize Shad’s sort of scent and leave us alone. We have a bit of authority over them provided to us by being followers of the Isle. If you all follow close enough behind me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trailed off, glancing over his shoulder at the others. They all stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d hold them off for us?” Travis asked, bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine any of you coming up with a better option,” Ein said with an eye roll. “I think I’m your only shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… you promise you won’t sell us out the second we hit solid ground?” Dante asked warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d better not,” Katelyn said with an icy glare, putting a hand on her sword hilt. “Because there are definitely more of us than there are of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Re</span>
  <em>
    <span>lax</span>
  </em>
  <span>, PLEASE,” Ein said exasperatedly, holding up his hands. “I thought we all agreed to a truce. Family trust and all that, blah blah. I think you’ve threatened me enough times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Aphmau piped up quickly, nodding. “We can afford to have a little faith. It’s our only way right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually deciding that they were both right- there really weren't any better options- they agreed to let Ein lead once they reached the shore. Laurence sat at the back of the raft with his wand in the water, slowly propelling them between the trees towards the island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do once we make it to the tomb?” Travis whispered to Katelyn as they brushed against the sand. “I don’t think Ein will be able to hold off the rest of the followers like he can with the remnants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure that part out when we get there,” Katelyn whispered back, hopping off the raft to help pull it ashore. “We’re taking it step by step. Remnants first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they touched down on the ground, the remnants around the area began to turn, stumbling in their direction blindly. Before anyone could react to defend themselves, Ein stepped forward, holding a fist in the air. Something invisible seemed to resonate from it, sending out waves that seemed to freeze the remnants where they stood. They continued to stand where they were limply, but none of them came any closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he said briskly, heading off for the woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they hurried after him, Garroth had to hang back momentarily to snatch Nana’s arm to pull her along with them. She seemed to have a need to stand around blankly, not fully present. Garroth dragged her along in the back of the group, all of them making their way silently across the island towards the ruins of the mansion ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody spoke, as if afraid making noise would break the spell and would cause the army of remnants to converge on them. Ein stayed at the head, keeping his arm in the air. The dark figures all around them kept their distance, their faces blankly following them as they walked. There was an eerie stillness as they came further into the island, and they were all careful to stay close together. Straggling too far behind could mean being lost completely, outside of Ein’s protection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the quiet broken only by their footsteps cracking sticks and dead leaves, Aphmau made her way to the front of the group. She walked alongside Ein for a moment, watching the twisted trees as they passed by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, keeping his eyes on the ruins ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way over the rusted gate, looking around and taking in the cracked stones and broken columns. The silence seemed more potent here, as if the old, ruined house was holding its breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They headed up the stairs, stepping over dead vines and coming across the main terrace to the rectangular opening in the ground where below, the long, long staircase led to the tomb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked down after Ein apprehensively as he began to descend, watching him to further into the darkness. Aphmau finally hurried after him, and the others followed suit. Together, they all made their way into the pitch-black staircase, winding further and further underground towards Shad’s tomb and whatever else lay below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, how far underground did this thing have to be?” Laurence grumbled after a few minutes of spiraling downward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair,” Dante muttered, casting a tiny amount of light from the tip of his wand- “This is where they buried the most dangerous magics-user to ever live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while after that, nobody said anything. They continued to climb down in silence, eager to finally come out the other end and see the place they’d spent so long only hearing rumor and legend about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For one shining moment, everyone straightened up quickly at the sight of light at the end of a tunnel. They hurried out of the stairwell into the large stone entryway, looking up wide-eyed at the symbol of Shad carved into the rounded wall before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, everyone’s heads flicked to the person emerging from the dark hallway to the left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> you all are,” the Shad follower laughed darkly, pulling a wicked-looking axe from behind her back. “Certainly took you a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With remarkably fast reflexes, Laurence whipped his wand through the air and sent more chromium ropes at her, shoving her back into the hallway. But it didn’t matter. In seconds, there were followers coming out of every crevice, emerging from the corridors and appearing out of thin air in the stairwell behind them to block their exit. Wands were snatched out of hands, people were forced to the ground. Aphmau screamed, backing against the wall and shoving a hand desperately into the pocket of her skirt. To her immense relief, she could feel the twisted, dead remains of some flower stems. She tossed them on the floor, flinging out a hand to make them explode into thick vines and flower petals between her and the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She backed away, listening helplessly to the clanging and screaming on the other side of the plant wall. Unsure of what else to do and certain staying put wouldn’t help anyone, she turned on her heel and sprinted off down the darkened corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within seconds, the fight was over. Katelyn, Travis, Garroth, Laurence, and Dante were all forced into the center of the mob, encased in a sparking red sort of shell holding them in place. A few followers off to the side surrounded Nana with uncertainty, watching her lean limply against the wall offering no resistance whatsoever. Ein was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well,” the axe woman said, angrily untangling herself from Laurence’s ropes as she came to stand before the group. “That was fun while it lasted. Let’s get these lucky volunteers off to prepare for their very important role in the final seance. Oh yes,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in, smiling nastily at the captives. “They’ll make excellent sacrifices, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to protest or fight back in the slightest, the five of them were lifted off the ground by a wand-carrying follower nearby. As they were taken further down the left corridor, the handful of followers hanging around Nana looked up at the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this one?” one asked. “Will we need her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the axe woman said, wrinkling her nose down at Nana as she slid down slowly to the floor. “Shad requires living human sacrifices. I give it ten minutes tops before she’s gone completely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The followers shrugged to each other, giving Nana one last glance before hurrying after the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mob followed the prisoners excitedly down the torchlit corridor, passing the open arches where bright, glowing lights and an odd hum were resonating from the main chamber. From the front, the followers closest to the sparking red shell grinned to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be much longer now,” the woman said. “Not much longer at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know who she was, but she was lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t even sure what she was was qualified as “lost,” since she had no concept of where she was or where she was supposed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she didn’t exist at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the noise and the movement and the things happening had stopped a while back, and it was quiet for some time. Whether she was supposed to be where she was or not, she was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where… </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>was she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of these questions existed in her consciousness for long before fading away into the grey sort of static ruling over her thoughts. She couldn’t feel her body, and she wasn’t totally convinced she had one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, she realized after a moment, she had risen up off the floor. Something was making her stand, so she assumed it had to be legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps it was whatever was in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Momentarily, her attention drifted to the long limb-like thing in between her fingers, bright and shiny. She had the vague impression that it was trying to speak to her. But after a moment of standing there, that, too, faded back into the static.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to wander. Aimless, going nowhere. Thinking nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no more noises, not much movement. Every so often she’d realize she was somewhere new, somewhere completely unrecognizable. It all sort of looked and felt the same, and she found it very… endless. A sort of pain was spreading through her, joining the static and making her ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know what it was or where it came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or who she was or where she came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Often, she’d lose feeling in whatever was making her move around and wander, and she’d crumple against the wall, feeling only static and aching. She would very much want to just lie there, nothing and no one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thing in her hand wanted to keep moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she’d roll over, maybe crawl a few feet, then clumsily continue wherever it was she was heading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did this for what felt like a whole lifetime. It also could have very well been a few seconds. Time wasn’t a concept that really registered anymore. The only things besides the static was the aching pain and the hallways, so many hallways. All going nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For just one very strange second, she got the impression that she had actually arrived somewhere. She held still for a moment, wobbling on the spot and falling limply against a stone doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d come across a new space. But this one had something in it- the thing in her hand. But another one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were… two?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized suddenly that she was cold, which felt very strange after feeling nothing at all for so long. The thing on the other side of the room was warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbled towards it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took it in her other hand, now holding onto two new limb-like structures for support. She held them, wrapping her fingers around them and feeling them. They seemed to want to stick together like magnets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked between them, feeling the static subside just long enough to process that she was missing something here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These were… important. How so, she hadn’t the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever they were, she was absolutely not letting go of them. The general aching all over her existence seemed to subside slightly once she’d found them both. They were warm and familiar in a way she found impossible to place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, she was walking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still didn’t have the slightest idea of where she was going or where precisely she was. But the things in her hands seemed to have a better idea, and their warmth and light led the way through the endless, twisty and cold hallways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned a corner and nearly tripped on something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbled back against the wall, holding the long things in front of her like a shield. She didn’t know what it was, the dark heap on the floor in front of her. Was it lost too, stuck in nowhere and going nowhere?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It definitely wasn’t going anywhere. It wasn’t moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very carefully, she lowered herself down, using the long, steady sticks so she wouldn’t fall. Her eyes weren’t exactly seeing, but she tried hard to focus on the thing in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out, nudging it with the stick in her right hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something warm and electrifying shot through her arm, and she yanked it back. For just a moment, her senses sharpened. She looked down at the heap in front of her, and saw a face, tinted the same dull grey as hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, she lowered herself even further so that she was close to the cold stone floor as well. She reached out with her hand this time, brushing hair away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nana.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her own name shot through her mind as the man huddled on the floor’s eyes snapped open. They were charcoal grey, reflecting her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she knew who he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zane,” she whispered, her voice barely audible like she’d forgotten how to use it. She reached out, cupping his face in her hands. Shaking, he moved to push himself off the ground. He fell, collapsing back in a heap. Nana shuffled forward, wrapping her arms around him and helping him up off the floor. He leaned against her weakly, and she didn’t feel especially strong herself. But the longer she held him there, the more the static seemed to fade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took in deep, steady breaths. “Zane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m here,” he breathed back. “I’m ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand found one of hers, and he squeezed it. They pulled each other in close, silent and shaking in the empty stone room. Nana’s eyes drifted to the dark stone archway on the side wall, wondering what it led to. The hopeless, aimless feeling of emptiness threatened to rise up again, and she squeezed Zane tighter, focusing with all her might on the person in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane Ro’Meave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met in a forest years ago. He had saved her from a net.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had traveled together, from the very start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zane,” she whispered, her voice muffled by his torn jacket on his shoulder. “Do you… remember? When… when we met, years ago… and we ice skated together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence. Zane finally drew in another shaky breath, nodding slightly. “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where… where were we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Castle,” he whispered. “To find the crystal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were,” Nana realized quietly, focusing hard on the memory. “I was… so surprised you could skate so well. It was the only way in, and you… just happened to be as good at it as I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>so good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I grew up skating,” she whispered, looking down at the belt still loosely attached to him. “It was my escape from the palace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Palace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she breathed. “I had… eleven siblings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you do, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you had a brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garroth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… he came to our wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, they both sat quietly, thinking about the memory. They didn’t dare let go of each other, not even for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like so much of me is gone,” Zane whispered into Nana’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised one of her arms around his neck, holding his face close to hers. Despite the cold of the room and the cold that seemed to be flowing through her veins, she felt an indescribable warmth just from holding onto her husband. There was still light and life between the two of them, feeding off of each other’s presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… there was less, before,” she said. “Before I found you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our wands found each other,” she said, her eyes moving momentarily from Zane to the two staffs lying on the ground in front of them. “They led me to you. As long as we’re together… I think we can hold it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll… stay… us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms wrapped around her waist, and she closed her eyes against his shoulder. She blocked out the haziness, and the strange tomb-like tunnels and hallways she’d been lost in for so long. She thought only of the two of them, together, holding each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel it too, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, she felt him nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I remember you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they stayed there, their arms around each other as they protected themselves and each other from the void that wanted so desperately to claim them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as they held each other close, they were very much Zane and Nana, and not remnants. And for the time being, that was enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau clung to the wall, careful to stay in the shadows as she looked through the entrance into the main chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a couple hooded followers on the other side of the room that she could see, each of them holding wands in front of the two sort of centerpieces against the wall. They were chanting something as well, something low and rhythmic that she couldn’t understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as they backed away from the wooden box on the floor. The stone casket above it had gone dark, all the glowing spells and symbols gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it complete?” one of the followers asked. The other was silent, looking down at the wooden box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His soul is still unbound,” he finally said, turning to walk towards an archway to another corridor. “He will remain unstable until the final seance is complete. We need to go help the others prepare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. And then-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then the host will become permanent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau watched as they both disappeared down the hallway. For a moment, she stayed where she was, thinking about what needed to happen next. She could only assume “helping the others prepare” had something to do with her friends, which she’d seen neither hide nor hair of since she’d run away from the fight before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to ignore the guilt. She’d be of much more use to them outside of captivity than stuck with them wherever they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She edged closer to the entrance to squint across the huge circular room, repeating the two followers’ words in her head. What did they mean when they said the soul was still unbound? Surely they couldn’t have put it in Travis, like they’d originally intended. They’d only just gotten him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then what host were they referring to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Treading lighter than a feather, she began to walk silently across the center pathway through the tall stone columns. She unintentionally held her breath, fearful that even the slightest noise could somehow unleash something she didn’t want or alert the followers tending to this strange box to her presence. But her curiosity drew her closer to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then suddenly, the lid shifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau froze where she stood, petrified on the spot as she watched the wooden box hardly more than twenty feet away from her begin to glow and shake. She looked frantically over her shoulder and all around for any signs of returning robed figures, but none came back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flinched, scampering backwards as there was an explosion of light.  There was the sound of something flat and heavy clattering to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bent down to the ground, Aphmau looked cautiously through her arms. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that the lid had been thrown from the box. Strange wisps of glowing mist escaped from inside, gathering and festering around the figure within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, without taking their eyes off each other, Aphmau and the person inside the box slowly rose to their feet. Aphmau felt like the world was spinning around her, the air being sucked from her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it… wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose to his full height, taking a slow, steady step out of the box and onto the cracked stone platform. He wore the same clothes Aphmau knew. His hair was the same dark mess it always was. Her eyes traveled down to his wrist, where she noticed he even had the familiar red sash tied. But his eyes- steadily trained on her- seemed to be someone else’s entirely, dark and bloodshot. A strange red energy emanated from him, angry and powerful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was silent, taking a moment to look away from Aphmau to look down at himself. He examined his arms, his torso, and raised his hands to feel his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked back to Aphmau, he smiled coldly. A shiver went up her spine, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this man looking at her was not Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th… the new host,” she whispered breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fitting, isn’t it?” Shad said softly, using Aaron’s mouth to speak. But it wasn’t the voice she knew so well coming out. “I knew he’d make a suitable replacement the moment he set foot on the island. A cursed soul… an ultima werewolf. Unimaginable power he never even bothered to use. Delivered right to me… like magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, raising his hand to eye level. Moving his fingers around, he watched with interest and amazement as black electricity sparked across them. He held a small ball of bright magical power in his hand, and it reflected in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried we would not be able to find a proper body that I would really feel at home in,” he mused. “But I think I’m going to like this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally looked back up at Aphmau, and seemed amused at the terror and disbelief on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so silent, your majesty?” he asked, tilting his head. “There’s no need to fear. All will be well soon. Your debt will be repaid. You loved Aaron Lycan, I can feel it. He loved you too. I’m going to use him to bring true righteousness to the world. It’s what he would want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- no,” Aphmau stammered, feeling an odd buzz. The longer she looked at Shad through Aaron, the louder and angrier it seemed to become. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aaron didn’t want- he never wanted you to- you’re not him. GET OUT OF HIM.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shad shook his head, like an adult keeping their patience with an overreacting toddler. “You must understand, Aphmau. I made a promise that I would get what I deserved eventually. All the wrong, all the injustice… the time for it all to be fixed has </span>
  <em>
    <span>come. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The light at the end of the tunnel is </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t you see? I’m being brought to full power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his hands on either side of him, and deep red smoke began to fall out from him and all around him. It billowed across the floor, filling the room and swirling around the columns. Aphmau instinctively backed away, but it blew past her, rustling her skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear the conversation you had with him about me,” he whispered, his quiet voice strangely magnified. “Underneath all the anger and fear you understand that this has to happen. Because of Irene… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>owe </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. You owe me, Aph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Aphmau said sharply, her blood boiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Shad watched her curiously. Then, he raised his arms. The red fog began to rise, changing and shifting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau gasped softly as the room around them began to change. The smoke expanded to fit every corner, obscuring the stone walls and columns and arches- but it seemed to become a mirror, reflecting a scene creating itself out of thin air. All around them, tall, ornate walls rose from the ground, gold and dark grey and sparkling like the interior of a grand ballroom. A polished marble floor stretched out underneath them, expanding so that the chamber seemed to grow. The columns faded, the stone faded, the cracks all faded- they were replaced by a whole crowd of people, appearing from nowhere, gliding down from the air and circling around them in a graceful waltz as soft orchestra music played from some unseen performers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Aphmau could fully process the dramatic change in scenery, she felt herself begin to shift as well. Her ragged, dirty dress she’d been wearing for days began to glitter in the chandelier light, changing and flowing into a magnificent violet ballgown. The neckline draped across her collarbone was trimmed with pearly white, along with the strips of silky fabric running down the long, full skirt. Her boots changed to delicate slippers on her feet. She felt her hair seem to braid itself up into an elegant updo, magically clean and soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stunned, she looked up to see Aaron approaching her from the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked nice, nicer than she’d seen him even on her coronation day. He was dressed like royalty, a dark red jacket and polished boots. The scars on his skin seemed to melt away as he smiled at her. It was a familiar, understanding smile that made her want to melt, to run to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she steered herself away from the feeling, focusing with all her might on reality. He might have made himself look like Aaron, but she forced herself to see through the elaborate illusion he’d cast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t real,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron came close, offering her a hand as a melodic waltz began to play. The dancers all around them, dressed just as elegantly, all took their partners and began to spin across the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why shouldn’t it be?” he asked. He reached out, taking her hand and leading her to the center of the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau felt like there was nothing she could do as he swept her into the dance, the two of them following the motions of the others all around them. He kept his arm around her waist, her own instinctively going to his shoulder. She wanted so badly to accept what she was seeing, what they were doing. All her senses and memories told her that this was Aaron in front of her, her closest friend, her love. It felt so right to let him lead her in the dance, stepping and swinging gracefully to the music, the world blurring to color and melody all around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt safe in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But… no. She knew it wasn’t Aaron. Not now. She squeezed her eyes shut, picturing the chamber, the tomb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not Irene,” she whispered, loosening her hand in his. “You’re not Aaron. And I can’t let you do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away, having to wrench herself from his grip. The music seemed to falter, the dancers less certain as the two of them stopped where they were in the center of it all. Aaron looked down at her- though she knew it wasn’t really him- almost as if he were sorry for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do have a remarkable likeness to her,” he said. “Your face, but also your stubbornness. Would you really go as far as she did? You would kill the man you once loved instead of helping him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to kill,” she said, standing her ground and feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to kill. But if you win, the whole world dies. I’m not going to accept that, Shad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aph-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out, and she swatted his hand away. She glared into the face she once knew so well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t call me that,” she spat. “He can. But not you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do, then?” he asked coldly, stepping away. The dancers all around them finally faltered, coming to a stop to watch them silently. “Is history going to repeat itself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau plunged her hand into her skirt, relieved to feel that there was still a pocket there even though she could no longer see it. Her fingers closed around the remains of seeds, dead stems, and shriveled petals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out, throwing them at him as hard as she could. They glowed and seemed to explode in the air between them, sprouting stalks and flowers and blooming foliage out of nothing. Shad sidestepped them, and like a tidal wave, the scenery surrounding them crashed to the ground. It was swept away in one massive cloud, revealing the cold circular chamber and the hostile, crackling red energy coming from Shad. Aphmau’s beautiful gown disappeared, but she didn’t waste a second to look down. She flung out her arms, steering the thick vines bursting with color and life towards Shad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He easily swept them aside, black and red electricity severing the plants where he touched them. But Aphmau sent more, twisting it around him so that a hurricane of leaves and flowers blew chaotically all around the chamber. She surrounded him, keeping him where he stood as he glared around at it all, waving down as much as he could and watching it crumple and die at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When a small opening appeared, he shot a bolt of dark energy at her- but she rolled out of the way, snatching a vine off the ground as it was dying. She flung it at his feet, tripping him. As he fell, he shot another beam of energy at her, causing her to stumble as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For another few minutes, they went on like this, in a whirlwind of life and death and flowers and electricity. A dead vine crackling with red magic sliced Aphmau’s face. Rose bushes wound around Shad’s arms and legs, limiting his movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Aphmau finally got close enough to strike directly, she hesitated, the vines rising all around her wilting momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shad lashed out, slamming a hand across her face, knocking her to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He cackled, coming towards her. “Afraid to hurt me? Can’t bring yourself to do it? I really did choose the right host.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaron’s still in there!” Aphmau cried, scrambling backwards away from him. “I know he is! He- he can fight you! He’s stronger-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stronger than </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Shad roared, stomping on the rose bushes so that they turned grey and exploded into ash. “ALL these years, and you’ve never abandoned that sense of FOOLISHNESS. THERE IS NO ONE STRONGER THAN I AM.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau scrambled back to her feet, barely processing that there were more people in the room now than there had been when they’d started. The followers had returned, this time with their prisoners- but they hung on the outskirts of the battle, watching with interest as Aphmau and Shad- through Aaron- flung bits and pieces of their power at each other like weapons. No one acted to intervene or assist in any way yet, as if invested in the battle, interested in seeing what would happen next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau continued to twist the plants around Shad, but she never hit too hard, never sliced too close. She took down his attacks wherever she could, but something inside her just wouldn’t let her hurt Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she knew that’s what Shad was relying on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re done here,” Shad growled, directed at Aphmau. But she knew he was speaking to the crowd behind her as well, and she felt them shift as she was forced backwards by a wall of dead plants she had once been manipulating herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” She screamed, sending one last half-wilted flower shooting across the room at him. “LET HIM GO! LET AARON GO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flower was dead before it even hit him, bouncing off his arm harmlessly. Aphmau could feel people descending on her, and she kicked and scratched and fought back as hard as she could, feeling the wild adrenaline fading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I WON’T LET YOU- YOU CAN’T-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get her out of here. We need to set up for the ritual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau felt a hand clamp over her mouth as she was dragged away from the twisting graveyard of dead plants and into the sea of dark cloaks and hoods. Somewhere in the bustle of all the people, she could see a head of blue hair. Someone calling her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was dragged further back, out of the chamber and down a hallway. She yanked her arm out of her captor’s grasp for just a second so that she could twist around and see who it was- Ein firmly took both her wrists, forcing them behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?” she asked roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out of the way,” he said simply, keeping his eyes ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhausted, horrified, and full of fear for what was to come, Aphmau stumbled as he continued to pull her away from the main chamber, away from Aaron and her friends, and away from the seance about to be held despite all she or anyone else had done to prevent it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While a handful of followers hung back to hold the prisoners in place, a dozen lined the chamber on either side, each of them grasping stone basins like you might find as a section of a fountain. But these basins contained no water. They were empty, for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shad turned, coming back across the aisle to the main pedestal where the abandoned stone casket and wooden box lie forgotten. He stood before his followers, who spread across the room, wands out with their faces turned to him expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are ready,” he said, raising his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And on his word, they began to chant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It started out low, a rumbling incantation of an unknown, old language echoing from every corner of the room aside from the one the prisoners were in. Katelyn, Travis, Garroth, Dante, and Laurence all looked at each other in alarm, watching as a handful of followers gathered around each of the dozen holding the large stone basins. They held their wands high in the air, a combination of long staffs, short wooden sticks, and ornate metal rods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The chanting grew louder. Bright, fiery sparks began to pop off one at a time from each of the wands, falling lightly on the followers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, without warning, the chanting escalated to yelling. The light from every available area seemed to be sucked right out of the air, sending them into darkness broken only by the fiery glow coming from the sparks. And Shad collapsed, falling to the ground on the platform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-?” one of the nearby followers started, in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him, he’ll wake back up,” another said quickly. “We can’t break the ritual. This is the first stage. Just wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chanting powered on, feeling like it was shaking the stone walls and domed ceiling. They could hardly see anything in the darkness, but their eyes were soon drawn to the basins, which seemed to be holding white fire now. The sparks continued to rain from the wand tips, coming down and fueling the fire. There were columns, shooting up from each of the followers lined along the path down the middle, casting eerie flickering light and shadows over everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first stage is complete,” one follower called from the center, standing between Shad and the fire. “And now… time to prepare the sacrifices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five being held in the corner were dragged forward suddenly, yelling over each other and dragging their feet into the ground in any attempt to slow down what they were being shoved toward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us agreed to this, we’d make </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>offerings-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The follower at the front grinned, revealing sharp yellow teeth like a shark. He drew a long, jagged knife out of his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the idea,” he said. Katelyn felt a wave of nausea roll over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s pregnant!” Travis screamed, struggling wildly against the follower holding him back. “You can’t kill her, she’s pregnant! Let her go! Just LET HER GO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words seemed to alarm a handful of followers in place nearby, and they glanced at each other with wide eyes. But nobody made any moves, unable to break the chain of the ritual. The rest ignored his pleas, disregarding Katelyn and the rest of the captives and focusing instead on their task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above the pedestal where Shad was lying, up on the stone balcony, Sasha, Zenix, and Gene stood in the flickering shadow of the white fire. A strange sort of breeze filled the chamber, making their hair and clothes blow around them. They watched the ritual progress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the captives were shoved down to their knees, Sasha inhaled sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene glanced uneasily at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shad needs living sacrifices to bond with his host,” he said. “Their life energy is necessary for the ritual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sasha said, feeling stony. She couldn’t take her eyes away from the people below them, strangely illuminated against the pitch darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to be brash, but the blue haired girl and her baby would both die eventually,” Zenix said with a frown. “Might as well get it over with now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha felt a strange pang in her chest, like missing a step on the stairs. She’d been watching Laurence struggle against his restraints, and had almost forgotten about Katelyn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut, dismissing them all entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once we’ve transferred the enchantment from the sacrifices over to Shad, the three of us will cast the spell that brings it all together,” Gene explained, eyes dark. “The final stage will begin. Essentially, we’ll be the ones who bring Shad back to life for good. There’s a lot riding on us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a wand,” Sasha realized. The other two turned to look at her. All of them, caught up in the whirlwind of events, had forgotten that earlier that day she’d still been an enemy and they’d disarmed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s still here somewhere,” Gene said. “I think they brought it to the armory towards the end of the west corridor. We’ve got a little bit before this stage is complete. You’ve got time to go find it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha nodded, hurrying across the balcony and down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raced down the dark hallway, squinting against the sheer darkness. The eerie light of the ritual was fading behind her, and it seemed to have sucked the light out of more than just the main chamber. Luckily, buried in the back of her mind, she still knew the layout of the tomb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made a left, heading down a short series of twists and turns before finally finding the door to the armory. It was nearly exactly how she remembered it, though it was emptier now. Most of the equipment and artifacts they had been collecting for so long were being used now. She felt the tiniest bit of relief when she saw her short, black wood wand lying on a dusty table. She took it, quickly hurrying back in the direction of the ritual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she was in a hurry, she didn’t miss the strange cold feeling that often came with remnants being nearby. Instinctively, she began glancing in doorways as she passed them. It was at one open archway at the top of the staircase that she finally froze, nearly tripping on her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nestled in the darkness, there was Nana and Zane. They were huddled together, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. The room seemed devoid of color, the cold so potent it hung around them like mist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she could still see Nana’s rosy pink hair. A scarlet, bleeding cut on Zane’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what Sasha knew, they were supposed to be long gone by then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For just one moment, she stayed in place, staring at them as her mind moved a thousand miles an hour. She was certain what she was seeing was real, but according to everything she knew, it couldn’t be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet… there they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head quickly, tearing her gaze away from the dark room. Whatever she’d seen wasn’t processing, and she didn’t have time to work it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it continued to stick in her mind as she flew down the corridor back towards the low rumble of chanting and the flickering of the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped back up the stairs, just in time to watch a group of followers pull the heavy wooden doors to the entrance of the chamber closed. The tall white flames nearly reached the ceiling, glowing on the terrified faces of the captive audience as well as the chanters. Gene and Zenix had sat down on the stone balcony, overlooking the action side by side. Sasha joined them, pulling the black skirt of her robes underneath her as the three of them waited for their role to take place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where Aphmau had been tucked away, it was mostly quiet. But even through the bars of her dark little corner in whatever dungeon Ein had dragged her to, she could hear the rhythmic sounds of voices, like a song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein sat against the bars, arms crossed as he looked out into the dark hallway. They had to be a good distance from the main chamber. From what Aphmau had seen, they were the only two people in the area at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau had been silent, curled against the back wall ever since Ein had thrown her inside the cell. But she finally spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you come here, Ein?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder at her, arms still crossed. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the Isle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like I said before. Shad’s the only person who ever understood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know he’s lying, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein didn’t say anything for a moment, burying his face in his arms. He seemed to be grumbling to himself, frustrated. He finally raised his head again, staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk like you know him,” he said. “We- his followers- we make mistakes, we’re imperfect. But he isn’t to blame. He’s the one guiding us towards a better world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...define better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Ein shot, quickly, like he’d been repeating the word over and over to himself for a long time. “Without injustice. Ours. His.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want it because it’ll destroy everyone who you hate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he said flatly, turning back around. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sort of thought… you didn’t hate me, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed, but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d always wondered how my mother found the cottage in the woods that day,” Aphmau said quietly, pulling her knees to her chest. “I never realized you were the one who brought her there. I knew you killed her, but I never knew your story. I thought you were just as lost as the rest of us. Do you think things would have been different if we knew we were siblings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if I’d known, things would have been different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau looked into the darkness, past Ein, listening to the distant chanting. “Well… we could have figured it out together. We could actually be living like a family instead of you being… off alone like this. You know werewolves aren’t being hunted anymore, people would accept you. They’ve learned to accept Aaron, and Blaze, and everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the illegitimate child of two royals. They’d hate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Aphmau said softly. “You’d be the queen’s brother. I know you want to assume things will always result in the worst possible way, but I don’t, Ein.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For another few minutes, neither of them spoke. A strange sort of light was coming from down the hallway in the direction of the seance. It was then that something occurred to Aphmau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you with the others?” she asked. “I sort of got the impression you had a little bit of authority here. Wouldn’t they want you helping with the ritual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep scowl crossed Ein’s face, and his crossed arms tightened. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have some authority,” he grumbled. “For the past few years, I’ve been Shad’s secret weapon. I’d like to say… one of his closest followers. Out of all his followers, it should have been me he chose to be his host. But there are others here who think they know so much more than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau didn’t miss the bitterness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually Shad lets me handle important tasks. He always has. But the others made it abundantly clear there’s not much I can do to help with the ritual. So I’m stuck doing the job no one else wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hunched over, done talking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau was still for a moment, watching the back of his head from where she sat. She contemplated for a second what exactly to suggest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… they left you here with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t want to be stuck here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… neither do I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ein shifted, turning his head to shoot a glare through the bars at her. “What exactly are you playing at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau sat up on her knees, coming closer to him. “So who says they get to keep either of us here, Ein?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both still, Aphmau staring through the black iron bars at Ein. He stared back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scowl on his face slowly shifted into something more thoughtful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several corridors away on the opposite side of the stronghold, Zane looked up, pulling his head away from Nana’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both listened, hearing the echoing sounds of fire, chanting, and yelling. It didn’t sound far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve started,” he muttered. Nana shifted, looking over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think… the others?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear them too, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana was silent, listening to the sounds echoing down the hallway. The last little glimmer of her own magical ability that was still fluttering inside of her seemed to react as well, recognizing voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re begging. The followers are going to hurt them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them moved from the other. Nana loosened her grip slightly around Zane, and he reached down, taking his staff off the floor. He set it upright like he was going to use it as support to stand up, but he paused there, not moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to help them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana stared down at her own wand. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it… possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut, mentally running through her current wellbeing. Holding onto Zane for so long felt like it had been healing her, feeding her memories back, giving her back her strength and identity. But there was a fragileness to it as well, like it could easily be shattered with just one move. Pull away, and it would all disappear again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, taking her staff as well. “Let’s try to stand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they gripped one hand around each others’ shoulders while using their other hand to hold their wands. They pulled each other to their feet, still holding on to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When neither of them swayed or collapsed, they pulled back slightly to look each other in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I can walk,” Zane said. “Can you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana felt a pang of fear shoot through her. “I’m scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Nana, I am too,” he whispered. “But we’ve spent plenty of time here. It was good for us for a while but now the others need us. We need to move. I think… so long as we hang on to each other…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back further, his hand drifting down to hers. Nana took a shaky breath, stepping backwards. She held his hand like an anchor, the only thing connecting them and therefore keeping them human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They booth took in a deep breath, looking from their intertwined hands to each other’s eyes. Nana could still see how pale he was. His eyes were still the flat shade of grey she’d seen in her own days before. But they were tinted with blue, the same bright, ice blue she knew and loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as we hold on to each other,” she said, “we hold on to ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane nodded firmly. Nana squared her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clasping each others’ hands like a lifeline, the two of them set off out of the dark room and into the corridor. They ran side by side, letting their wands light the way as they followed the sounds of chanting and the woosh of fire, turning down another hallway and approaching a staircase leading in a spiral down to the floor. They hurried down, turning the corner and coming face-to-face with two giant closed wooden doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood before them, hearing the ritual taking place on the other side. The flickering firelight could be seen just under the crack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still holding Zane’s hand, Nana rushed forward and tried the handle. Not much to her surprise, it was locked. She yanked at it a few times before holding her wand to it. There didn’t seem to be much of an effect. Zane tried as well, eyeing the keyhole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing they did worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it- is it us?” Nana asked breathlessly, turning around to look worriedly at Zane. “Maybe- we can’t use our magic as well anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s more likely they enchanted this door so that the only thing that can open it is through that,” he said, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone need a key?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still holding hands, Nana and Zane both spun around. Running through the corridor towards them was Aphmau, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her was Ein. He held up a brass key, exactly the size of the keyhole, catching the firelight in a way that made it shine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within the chamber, the second stage of the ritual was drawing to a close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone watched as the fires from the basins seemed to spread, flashing a blinding array of colors and circling around the raised platform where Shad was. It surrounded him, and with a gust of hot wind, he rose into the air, levitating there in the center of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still on their knees with knives to their throats, the five prisoners watched the fire with wide eyes. The circle seemed to be expanding towards them, almost hungrily, as if it knew they would soon feed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare to spill blood,” the shark-toothed follower told the ones holding the knives, his eyes on the steadily approaching flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands tightened on blade hilts. Fire roared. Dante, Travis, Garroth, Katelyn, and Laurence took deep, shaky breaths, watching each other frantically or squeezing their eyes shut, willing time to slow down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, with a massive bang, the heavy wooden doors were thrown open and four people came racing into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane and Nana took the lead, not letting go of each other’s hands as everyone in the room whirled around to face them. Before anyone could react, they both swung their wands in a matching movement, and there was a bright flash- the ring of Shad followers closest to them were frozen where they stood, turned to stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several followers already caught up in the chain of the seance moved to run towards them, but the shark-toothed follower cried out from the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DON’T BREAK THE RITUAL!” he screamed. “IF WE BREAK IT NOW THE ENCHANTMENT IS RUINED!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ones holding basins and wands stayed still, watching the flames carefully as the remaining in the room rushed towards the action. Even though the few not involved in the ritual still far outnumbered Nana and Zane, they held their ground, stepping back to back with their hands intertwined. They didn’t break the connection, fighting off anyone that got near them. The attacks they landed hit square on, freezing anyone where they stood as stone statues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your left!” Nana called, glancing over her shoulder. Seeing the large black-robed person barreling towards him, Zane bent over, letting Nana roll over his back and swing her wand in an arc over their heads. At the same time, Zane shot a spell behind her- they both flashed on either side of the room, turning their attackers to stone. Still grasping each other’s hands tightly, they ran together across the room to join Aphmau in defending herself against her own crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes, it was clear through the chaos of both the fighting and the progressing seance that the crowd had been thinned somewhat. Stone statues littered the area, illuminated by the columns of flame all over the room. Spells were firing everywhere, and one bounced off the wall and knocked one statue’s arm clean off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ones holding basins did what they could, firing spells and even shooting arrows from where they stood in the formation. The other followers defended them, forming a ring around them and the prisoners and keeping anyone from getting too close. Zane and Nana continued to turn anyone who got near them to stone, getting closer and closer to the pedestal. Off to the side, Ein was flat against a wall, Aphmau between him and a group of attacking followers. She pulled dead vines off the wall with her magic, making them wind through the air and come back to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn, who’d been stuck watching from her position with the other sacrifices, looked around suddenly when Shad’s figure emerged from the flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snarled against the bright white light, raising his arms and bringing with them the same crackling black energy he’d utilized before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just need-” he grunted, held aloft by the flames- “more TIME!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flung an attack at Zane and Nana, sending them both stumbling back against the wall. Zane created a barrier between them and the attackers around them, and Shad’s next attack bounced off harmlessly. Shad turned instead to Aphmau, who had managed to hold back three or four followers with the vines and was more than preoccupied holding off a fifth one. She didn’t notice as Shad rose further into the air, charging a massive bolt of crackling red electricity. He yelled, flinging it towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“APHMAU!” Katelyn screamed, Aphmau spun around, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attack hit the wall to her left. She stared at it, then at Shad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flung another attack, and she flinched; but this time it sailed above her head, weakening before it even hit the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For just a moment, Shad’s face twisted into angry confusion. He grabbed his face in his hands, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked back up, they could all see it clear as day- one eye was dark and bloodshot, Shad’s. The other was more familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaron?” Aphmau breathed, distracted for just a second, letting the vines drop her attackers to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fighting back!” Laurence yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half his face still alight with Shad’s anger, he screamed again as he continued to try as hard as he could to throw spell after spell after attack after attack at Aphmau, Zane, and Nana. But somehow, they all would wobble off to the side, weaken, or miss entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the walls themselves seemed to heat up, waves of light drifting across them. Thread-like spires shot across the room, connecting the columns of flame, the people, and Shad himself. The shark-toothed follower broke away from his fight with Nana, coming to the end of the pathway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The final stage begins!” he called, looking around frantically. “We’re SO CLOSE! Just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a guttural roar, Shad released a giant wave of fiery red light that swept across the room. When he looked back up, any trace of Aaron was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau looked up, terrified- and in that moment, a flying stone flew across the room and slammed into the side of her head. She was flung to the floor, where she didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane started across the room towards her, bringing Nana with him. He shot a spell at a follower that ran towards them, knocking them back. From the pedestal, Shad sent a blast of jet black energy towards Zane and missed. But it slammed into his and Nana’s connected hands, sending them both flying apart several feet, Nana hitting a column and dropping to the floor. Zane shouted, stumbling and falling as well. They both lie like ragdolls on the floor, separated by only five feet, looking to each other helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time!” the shark follower cried, eyes wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shad, the electricity around him vanishing and disappearing up into the roaring flames, began to lower back down, coming to a sitting position on the pedestal with the wind gusting all around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole room seemed to be made of fire. Columns of whitehot light shot out of the basins, supporting the glowing tendrils flying through the air. The walls were bright and hot, flashing a thousand fiery colors. A great wind whipped around the room, blowing around rubble and cloak hems and hair and everything, giving the impression of a giant, hellish tornado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha looked down on it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was caught in a whirlwind of fire, wind, and the extent of the scene laid out before her. Her eyes swept from one side of the room to the other, feeling separated from it all while at the same time knowing that she was very much still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And still had a job to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Aphmau, abandoned and unconscious surrounded by a thicket of dead vines. There was Zane, and Nana, on the ground unable to move- but they still stretched their arms out, their fingers barely brushing in the center, their eyes focused solely on the person in front of them. The five people in the center, before the white flames, forced back down to their knees- she could see their hope extinguished, any last chance provided by the sudden appearance of their friends gone entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was over. After all this time… Shad won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re up,” Gene said softly, watching the blades of the knives glinting near the sacrifice’s throats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha’s eyes drifted back around the room, seeing the multitude of statues in every corner. She recognized some faces, but not others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unmoving. Their final actions were protecting the ritual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced back down at the four prisoners below, and wondered for a moment who the real sacrifices were here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it,” Zenix whispered, coming to stand next to the two of them. “We… we’ll finally be free. We’ll leave. We’ll never see this tomb again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, they stood side by side, hair blowing in the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or each other,” Sasha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t say anything. But she knew they were thinking it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everything, after years of working and fighting endlessly to achieve a goal, devoting all their lives to giving themselves over to service for this one moment, they could all three feel distinctly that something had shifted. For a moment, the outcome of centuries of magic and effort and heartache and progress was resting on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that… gave it a brand new meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s up to us,” Gene said. Sasha and Zenix both looked at him. The expression he gave them was one of determination, but not triumph. There was a sort of questioning to it as he watched them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it, too. Just as much as Sasha did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn’t- we can’t,” Zenix stammered, looking between them and realizing what they were thinking. “They’re- everyone’s counting on us to finish this. Shad’s counting on us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>finish it,” Sasha said, the white and gold fire reflecting in her eyes. “But… on our own terms. Shad always promised freedom. Didn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our own terms,” Gene repeated carefully, facing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenix stared at his two friends, wanting to argue, to disagree. But no words came out, and he frowned down at his feet, the wind blowing at his hair and cloak. Sasha reached out, putting a hand on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re the only ones who can end this,” she whispered. “For good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenix inhaled slowly, holding his wand out in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll kill us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might,” Gene said, an edge to his voice. “But it’ll kill Shad, too. Either we die now to take him down, or let him live, and he kills all of us anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha looked to the side quickly as a yell emitted from Laurence. A follower was digging the knife into his arm, letting his blood run down all the way to his wrist where it dripped on the stone floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were running out of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we doing this?” Gene asked hastily, holding out his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha nodded firmly, taking his left hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenix stared at the flames, then to Shad below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took Gene’s other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our own terms,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them turned towards the ritual, high above the fire on the balcony overlooking the chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the center, Gene began to chant under his breath. Sasha could feel the enchantment reaching from him, flowing through her veins and connecting the three of them. It was an old spell, one you wouldn’t find in any library in a guild. But it was one the three of them knew, as well as possibly a few others. As if they’d known years ago that there would come a time when they needed to use it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering the chant, Zenix joined in on the other side. The two voices powered on, low and quiet, heard only by Sasha as she pulled her wand from her pocket. Nobody noticed her continue the spell, casting a purple light from their perch down onto Shad. The spell that would destroy the subject of the seance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody noticed the chant grow louder. Nobody noticed the fires burn taller, though none of the followers down below had done anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gene and Zenix finished the incantation together, and with a roar like a lion, the chamber exploded into a sea of fire below them. It blew a massive gust of wind over the three of them, sending Sasha’s hair flying in every direction. They held tight to each other’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now?” she yelled over the rush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOW!” Gene called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them ran flat-footed to the fire. Then, they leapt forward, jumping off the balcony and plummeting down into the spell below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the chamber exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giant, fiery bang blew everything and everyone in the room in every direction. The chaos didn’t stop, the bangs and flashes continuing, the entire tunnel system of the tomb rumbling and beginning to crumble. The ground began to break apart, falling back into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any resemblance of order was forgotten as anyone who physically could made a wild dash for the exit. The stone walls caved in around them. Travis, finally free of his captors, yanked Katelyn’s sword out of her sheath and swung wildly, not bothering to look too carefully in the explosions and falling debris as he shoved anyone near her aside. Together, the two of them grabbed Laurence and Dante and took off through the screaming crowd through the small passage to the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a whirlwind of voices, falling stones, fire, and shoving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the ground caved in and buried the tomb completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether there was anyone still trapped in the stairwell or not was completely lost in the explosion, shaking the entire island and sending a shockwave out through the crowd of people who had made it to the surface. They shielded their eyes and braced themselves against the enormous blast, dust and dirt and bits of trees flying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, it was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante, huddled against a mound of dirt just outside the decimated rotting fence with the others, slowly rose to his feet, looking around. His eyes drifted from the trees in the area, which seemed to have been broken in half from the blast, and landed on the giant crater in the ground, a void where the remains of the old mansion had once been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, people came to join him. His friends and the followers, coming one by one from where they’d been hiding, staring down at the cracked, crumbling hole in the ground. Deep down, they could see a vague orange glow, coming from somewhere near the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th- the sky!” a voice called suddenly. “Look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s gazes snapped upward, looking to the dark, ruby red clouds that always obscured the sky above the Isle. But the clouds were clearing. A gust of cool wind blew through, growing warmer as it began to push aside the darkness itself. The red faded into a greyish, gold-tinged blue. A bright morning sky. The sun emerged at last, shining down on the island and clearing away the last of the fog and the dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the ruins and the dark sky gone, the Isle looked like a whole new place entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But something else was changing, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All around them, the remnants that had been summoned by all the noise and commotion began to twitch strangely, bending over. The Shad followers backed away quickly, watching them in alarm- but the remnants weren’t attacking. Instead, the sunlight made it appear that they seemed to be sprouting colors, flesh returning to their bodies. But it wasn’t a trick of the sunlight. As everyone watched, features began to appear on their faces all around them, hair grew out of their heads, and collectively, they seemed to be taking in deep breaths of fresh air, as if they hadn’t in a long, long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katelyn, staring around in astonishment, grabbed Travis’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re… healing,” she breathed. Unable to form much of a response, Travis nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faces they didn’t recognize- but human faces nonetheless- stared back in surprise as the last of the remnants finally returned to their original identities. They jumped, looking around at each other in surprise as if they hadn’t the slightest idea how they’d gotten there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante’s eyes were still on the crater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hurried forward, jumping down to his knees and crawling towards the edge of the hole so he could see down into the bottom below. The orange glow that was visible dancing up the sides of the stone and dirt was coming from what looked like a lava lake filling the bottom, several feet below what was left of the final chamber. There was a single stretch of a stone walkway, dusty and cracked from the explosions. And at the end, the stone platform, falling apart at the edges. One blasted, smoking corner was left of the stone casket. And in front of it, Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante held his breath, barely conscious of the people coming around on either side of him to look down as well. Aaron’s figure was splayed out on the ground, unmoving from what he could tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, his arm moved. Then the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante almost hadn’t noticed Ein, who had also been hunched down against the remains of the tomb. He slowly got to his feet, checking himself for injury. He turned, looking over his shoulder at the struggling form of Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron pushed himself to his knees, still bent over. Ein made his way across the rubble to help him up. From where Dante sat, he could barely hear Ein’s voice, small and distant deep down against the lava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...precious vessel now,” he was muttering, coming closer to Aaron. “After all this time… look where we are… it was meant to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>… it was always meant to be me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A horrible feeling began to creep up in Dante as Ein approached Aaron, pulling something that glinted in the sunlight out of his cloak. Aaron didn’t see, still curled into a ball against the stone floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was supposed to be Shad’s host,” Ein said wildly, raising the long knife over his head. “IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AARON!” Dante screamed, hand going to his wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could do anything, however, the singed, dead plant remains at Ein’s feet sprang quite suddenly to life, shooting at lightning speed straight through his throat like a spear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone froze, staring as blood dripped down his front. The knife clattered to the ground as Aaron looked up suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau emerged from the rubble, climbing over the side of the crumbling stone pathway with her arm outstretched. Tears were streaming down her face.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron looked between Aphmau and Ein, who fell down to his knees before finally falling down across the ground. The vines around him twitched, but didn’t move. Aphmau wiped the tears on her face, letting her arm drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aph?” Aaron whispered, his voice barely carrying on the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaron,” she whimpered, running across the cracked floor towards him. She slid on her knees, slamming into him as they both wrapped their arms around each other, hugging tight. She sobbed into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante stood, the new warm breeze ruffling his hair. He looked to his right, where Laurence, Katelyn, Travis, Garroth and Zane were all standing as well. They met his gaze, offering uncertain small smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane’s smile suddenly fell, and he looked around quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Nana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GUYS!” a voice called brightly from a distance, as if answering. “LOOK WHO IT IS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people standing by the giant crater spun around, watching as Nana came bounding out of the woods. With the sunbeams bouncing off her bubblegum pink hair and the radiant expression on her face, she seemed to be providing half the daylight shining on them where they stood. Running behind her, nearly tripping over each other, were the werewolves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re alive!” Travis gasped, running to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU’RE alive!” Daniel yelled back, grabbing Ryland and Dotty’s hands to run and meet them halfway. The air was filled with laughing, talking loudly, and trying desperately to get caught up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you escape the wreck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember a single thing, I thought I died-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to the tomb?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was this massive explosion, we don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were remnants! We got turned into those nasty zombie things! All I remember was the storm and then Nana came running through the woods looking for us-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I saw some of the other crewmates! They’re on the island!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just so glad to see you all ok-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Nana yelled, above all the other voices. They paused, looking to her. She stared, unblinking at the wreckage surrounding the crater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all still and quiet, waiting in confusion as she stood squinting around at the rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zane!” she said suddenly, running towards it. “Garroth! Dante! Laurence! Come help me with this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Garroth said, confused, but still following the others as they ran after her with their wands out. Nana raised her own wand, whispering something and using a sparkling beam of light to begin moving rocks aside. The wizards followed her lead, shifting through the rubble and using their wands to move chunks of broken stone and tree limbs out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we looking for?” Zane called, climbing on top of the pile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re alive,” Nana whispered, squeezing between two large rocks to search further within. “They’re alive, I can feel them- oh- OH! HERE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blew a hole where she stood, a bright flash flinging wreckage in every direction. She dove forward, seizing a pair of arms and pulling them out. The wizards clambered over the rocks, finally seeing what she’d been digging for. There were three people, stuck in the rubble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes, they had Sasha, Gene, and Zenix free of the wreckage. The three of them rolled over on the ground, coughing up dust and squinting against the sunlight. Gene lay flat on the ground, feeling a bloody gash on his forehead blankly. Sasha weakly pushed herself into a sitting position, looking around blearily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The surviving Shad followers- what was left of them- stood at a distance, watching in amazement from the treeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana got down on her knees in front of Sasha, pulling her dirty, sooty white hair out of her face. Sasha looked back, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We… survived,” she stuttered quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you three did,” Nana said with a smile. “But whatever it was, it saved all of our lives. So clearly it saved yours too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha seemed like she could hardly believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The island was filled with voices, people running around and finding each other. Remnants, back to who they originally were, reunited with each other. Across the crater, a husband sprinted through the trees towards his wife. A grandfather reunited with his lost grandson. An entire family of seven that had washed ashore years ago hurried along together, collecting as many lost kids as they could. None of them had any idea how long it’d been since they were last themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the heavy presence of dark magic finally gone, the sunshine and the sea breeze blowing through the island made it feel like a brand new place. The waters, sparkling blue, stretched out on all sides as people began to make their way to the beaches. They all intermingled, talking to each other and introducing themselves as they set up a temporary sort of medical area, where anyone with any sort of injury could sit in the sun and wait for Nana to make her way over to them to heal them with her wand. She’d regained her bounce, her voice loud and cheerful above all the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, the Eastern Isle was alive.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. chapter 22 (final)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following couple weeks all across Galadia were surprisingly unified, the people in every kingdom working together to catch up on everything that had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it had taken some time to work out transportation- and effort, thanks to an onslaught of several different forms of communication- everyone more or less stranded on the Isle was able to make their way back home, or at least to the mainland. Shad’s magic was gone, along with all traces of it. The last of his soul had been killed for good. This led to citizens, wizards, and palace staffs all over the land waking up, shaking off what was left of Shad’s influence. Whatever they felt must have been a certain degree of embarrassment they intended to make up for, because no less than eight enormous royal ships showed up to the Isle as well as a hot air balloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince and princess, queen, and everyone else were eagerly welcomed back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch and wizard’s guilds were more than happy to see Zane and Nana again, though many of them admitted to not completely remembering everything they had said to them previously or why they’d been so intent on stopping them on their journey. Understanding firsthand how Shad’s magic felt, they were both quick to forgive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was left of Shad’s following began to disperse, some people disappearing to quietly rejoin society while others were left with a sort of purposelessness after serving Shad for so long. Sasha, partnering with Lucinda and the others, took in as many witches as they could to give them a new home. None of the followers seemed especially keen to try and upkeep Shad’s original legacy now that he was really gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphmau, along with the werewolves, held a funeral for Ein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a small affair, more or less limited to just those who had been close to him at one point or another. Rumors spread like wildfire through both the twin kingdoms and the forest kingdom, some of them more true than others. The werewolf who killed Sylvanna was dead. The werewolf was King Zack’s son. The werewolf was Aphmau’s half brother. He had worked for Shad, he had kidnapped a prince, he was evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil or not, Aphmau and the werewolves agreed they wanted to properly say goodbye. So they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And across the land, in the twin kingdoms, Katelyn was finally granted the chance to have a long conversation with her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them sat on the steps of the courtyard in the palace, feeling the sun and the spring breeze and watching the staff hurry around to clean up from the chaos of the days before. Elizabeth was mostly silent while Katelyn recounted everything that had happened, all the way from when Sasha had contacted them at the start to the tomb being destroyed in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she told her mom about the baby, Elizabeth’s expression flickered as she turned sharply to face her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katelyn, I…” she said, looking into her sky blue eyes before looking away again quickly. “I never dreamed… when I had Ein, all those years ago, I never imagined… that you, or anyone else would be put in so much danger- and- maybe if I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Katelyn said softly, putting a hand on her knee. “What happened then is over now. We can only move forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth took a deep breath, looking back at Katelyn’s face with more certainty. She gave a small, hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ll be a good mother,” she said. “Better than I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphmau once again found herself alone in her garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an absolutely gorgeous spring day, the warm weather finally blowing in for the long term. It was a cloudless sapphire sky, the sun illuminating the rainbow of flowers and other plants all around the garden. By all means, there was an air of carefree happiness to it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aphmau still felt a note of melancholiness. She turned her face to the sun, feeling the warmth as she thought about her friends far away in the twin kingdoms preparing for the spring festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been invited, of course. It had been a week or so since all the events at the Isle had taken place, and everyone had been eager to see each other again and the festival was the perfect opportunity. She’d already written back and forth with Nana from the guild, who was utterly thrilled and excited to bring an assortment of her cooking creations to sell with some of the other vendors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aphmau couldn’t bring herself to leave her kingdom again after being gone so long. They needed her during the time of recovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The easiest of what had to be done was cleaning up the castle after all the fighting that had taken place when she left, which, despite the servants and guards insisting it was all their fault, she had no problem helping in fixing up. Once again, the palace was reminded of how fond they were of their young queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing she was quick to assist in was helping Aaron recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though her kingdom was at the forefront of her mind, nothing could convince her to leave while she knew Aaron was still recovering in the palace. Having an ancient, dark and twisted soul forcibly magicked into your body can take a remarkable toll on a person, and she knew it was going to be a while before he was much better. For the time being, she and the healers in the palace did what they could to help him. But all she could really have now was patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though patience was hard to find, it was easier some days than others. For Aaron, she could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, breathing in the sweet, flower-scented air as she turned her gaze back on the rows of planter’s boxes before her. She began to walk down the center, looking at the prized rose bushes and the lilies. She paused, surprised, when she reached the end of the row. The two boxes on either side of her were bursting with bright blue life, tiny agapanthus blossoms blooming freely from the bushes. She was certain they hadn’t been there before the last time she’d come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled to herself, thinking of Katelyn and Travis as she took one of the blossoms in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphmau looked up, having to stand on her toes to look over the tall flower bushes to the sunlit entrance to the garden. The trees were filtering the rays, sending dappled shadows across the path and the person walking down the rows towards her. Aphmau nearly tripped on her toes, running around the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, hardly believing he was real and she hadn’t just wished him into existence. But there he was, giving her a grin as he half-hobbled into the gardens with a sort of limp. He had lost the bandages she’d been seeing wrapped around his head, but it looked like any injuries on his head had mostly healed. She didn’t miss the dark circles under his eyes and the cloak wrapped around his shoulders, but she was so happy to see him walking through the gardens toward her on two feet that she hardly thought she’d ever seen him look more handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” she asked in a rush, standing up on her toes again to put her hands on his face. “Does your chest still hurt? Did they decide getting some sun would be a good idea? Because the weather’s perfect today, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than perfect, it would be a great chance for us to walk together, we can go slow and easy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped abruptly as he seemed to be bending over. For a moment she was worried as he bent down to the ground on his knee, horrified he might be overexerting himself. But before she could call for anyone, she realized with an electric sort of jolt that he was only on one knee. He pulled something out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speechless, her mouth still open slightly, she looked down at the tiny wooden box in his hand as he looked back up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aphmau,” he said, not taking his eyes off hers. “I’ve spent a lot of time recently lying around not really doing much, so I’ve had plenty of time to think. About a lot of things, but also want I want to say to you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphmau realized she wasn’t breathing. She took a tiny breath, putting a hand over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For years… I thought where my life had gone was too good to be true,” he said. “I grew up thinking my status was going to dictate where I’d go and what I’d be for the rest of my days. So when I finally met you… and it’s all thanks to you that I am where I am, regardless of all that’s happened to get here… I was afraid that pulling you into my curse was only going to hurt you. But I knew all this time I could never see myself anywhere other than by your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully pulled the lid back on the box. Glittering inside was a beautiful hand-crafted golden ring, set with a small deep purple stone. It was very him, while at the same time very her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been trying to tell me for years how ridiculous I am,” he laughed. “I guess it took nearly dying in a seance to realize you were right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, as if afraid to break a sort of fragile illusion, Aphmau reached down to hold his hand with the box in hers. She could feel the tears begging to spill over at any second. She felt very much like she might burst into hiccups soon, which usually came next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll have me,” he whispered. “I love you, Aph, and I want to stay by your side for good. Through the good and the bad and the worse. Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was about her limit, it seemed. She gulped back a sob, the tears already rolling down her face as she tried to cough out a “yes” but it came out as more of a squeak. She nodded, grinning, and rushed forward with her arms outstretched. Aaron stood, putting his arms around her as well. She laughed and cried, and he cradled the ring between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she gulped. “Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh Irene, finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, nestling his head on top of hers. The gloominess that had been inside Aphmau before melted away quickly, making the sun seem that much warmer and the flower smell that much sweeter. Aaron took one of the nearby lilies, putting it behind her ear with the slightly shriveled daisies that were already there. They held each other for a while, seeming to sort of dance and sway in the rays of the spring sun to music only they could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait until everyone else finds out,” Aphmau giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should tell them in person at the festival,” Aaron said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I already told them I wasn’t coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll surprise them,” Aaron said, pulling away to look into her face. There was an almost mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “You want to go, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphmau wiped away more tears, raising her eyebrows at Aaron. “Well- yeah. But… I kinda thought… with you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m coming with you,” he said. “They said I could travel. I’m a surprisingly fast recoverer, if you’d believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Aphmau said with another grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The palace can survive a few more days without you,” he said, holding her hands. She looked up at him, feeling the ring held in both of their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” she said, breathlessly. “Ok!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gleefully, the two of them took each other’s hands and turned, running back down the aisles through the garden towards the entrance to the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to make travel plans.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The spring festival was in full swing, the hills and villages all around the twin kingdoms alight with celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an event the people looked forward to year round, and it showed. Brightly colored tents, maypoles, vendors selling food and flowers and crafted artwork littered the streets, the sounds of music echoing from nearly every quarter. People flooded the streets in their best clothes, painting the hillsides with luminescent pinks and blues and greens. In a valley nestled between two large hills between both palaces, the center of the festival was taking place. A band was performing on the wooden stage, people dancing in little groups all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the top of one of the hills, Sasha sat among the flowers. She was alone, watching the celebrations from her birds’ eye view in the emerald green grass. The breeze blew her hair, which she let hang loose without a hood to cover it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up, surprised to see three people making their way up the hill towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphmau, Katelyn, and Nana were all smiling up at her, chatting with each other as they walked through the flower fields spread across the hillside. They seemed almost flower-ish themselves, wearing long bright gowns of purple, pink, and turquoise. Sasha had attempted to dress for the occasion, wearing a sleeveless black and brown set of robes that were at the very least better than the long sleeved ones she usually wore. She hadn’t really intended to be especially involved, however, and watched with interest as the girls approached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up here all by yourself?” Nana asked, braided hair looking windswept from the festivities. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, you’ve been so busy. I guess it makes sense you’d want some time to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really want to miss the festival, I guess,” Sasha said with a shrug, watching the people dance down below. “But I’m… not really one for parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable,” Katelyn said breezily, coming to sit down beside her. Aphmau and Nana sat down too, and the four of them relaxed against the grass, drinking in the sun and the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have things been, in your kingdoms?” Sasha asked, glancing around. “People must have a lot of questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Katelyn said, leaning back on her elbows. “One of my handmaidens nearly had a cow when she realized I’d been out doing so much fighting for my life with the full knowledge that I was pregnant. I’m glad I waited to tell anybody until </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything happened, or else they would’ve had me on full watch and we probably wouldn’t have been able to sneak out that night at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a bit of a tough time rounding up and checking in on all the Shad followers that got away,” Nana said. “I mean, nothing you haven’t been dealing with yourself. You’re doing great, by the way. They’re so much less intimidated by you because they know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha withheld a laugh, thinking about how Nana had a tendency to overdo the friendly part of approaching people and more often than not would scare people away with her sheer enthusiasm. Most followers preferred to talk to Sasha if they were looking to talk to anyone at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Readjusting to life might be a bit of a challenge for us, but I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine </span>
  </em>
  <span>what it must be like for them,” Aphmau said, pushing some hair behind her ear. The purple gemstone glittered on her ring finger. “Think about what it must be like to spend nearly your whole life- or several lifetimes, really- putting all that work into perfecting the world and then it all falls apart. Everything they wanted to happen is gone now. I wonder what that must feel like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotten to talk to a few,” Sasha said, leaning her head on her shoulder. “Gene and Zenix, too. They’re more willing than you’d think to accept the world as it is. There’s a hopelessness that came with their old ideology. The concept of the world being good even if it’s imperfect isn’t one they’ve really considered before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, isn’t it?” Katelyn said thoughtfully. “Not perfect. But good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four women sat quietly for a while, letting the spring breeze and the sounds of laughter and music echo up from the festival. For once in a long, long time, Sasha looked to the future with nothing but hope and courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for all that was to come, the reality of what they understood now- and what many more were finally coming to understand- made itself abundantly clear. None of their stories were simple ones, or perfect ones. They’d all certainly made their own mistakes, or had to answer for the mistakes of others. People were hurt. Lives were lost along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they never lost hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never stopped seeking truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never abandoned kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because if there’s one thing Galadia understood now, it’s that there’s a reason the phrase everyone loved was “happily ever after” and not “perfectly ever after.” Because hope- for better or for worse- is all about knowing that an imperfect world is still one worth living in, searching for the good within the bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, they all went on to live happily ever after-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because they’d be going into it with hope, courage, and kindness.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The end.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Thank you SO MUCH for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you thought! I like hearing back from readers! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>